Breathe
by Sushi1976
Summary: This Story is about Love, Family, and Everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own SON **

Chapter 1 ~ Breathe

As I walk along the beach I look up and see the moon shine. No matter where you are the moon is never bigger then your thumb.

I find I nice place to sit where the water just comes up to my toes. The weather is just cool enough to enjoy it. And all you hear is the ocean.

We bought this house because it was right by the ocean. So when we saw the back yard we sign the papers right then. The deck goes all around the house and the stairs go down and reach sand that is so soothing between your toes. Of course are part of the beach is private and with my office downstairs, I had no reason to ever leave. Unfortunately I had to, but right now I was relaxed enjoying the ocean and drinking my wine. Things were perfect.

I gently heard the glass door shut from the house. I knew any minute I would have a brunette by my side.

She sat down right beside me and I open my arms, so she could cuddle up beside me. She had a skirt on and a tight sweater. Her hair was down to let the curls wrap around her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Hey Mom, enjoying the peaceful night"

"Yes I am, how was your night out? "

" It was ok "

She went out on a date tonight with a nice boy name Alex. When he came and picked her up I tried not to laugh at how scared he was to meet me.

"Just okay" I knew she didn't want to talk about it, so I tried not to push too much.

"Ya "

When she was young we told her that her sexuality was her choice, and she was loved no matter what. Since high school she had gone on a few dates but only boys.

" Mom are you happy? "

" yes baby girl I'm happy, are you?"

" I guess,"

This was turning out to be one of those talks that took for ever to get out but was refreshing afterwards.

"What's going on Dylan?"

" I don't know mom, I feel lost "

" Well is there anything I can help you with. I'm always here if you need to talk "as I grab her tighter.

She looks up to me and smiles

" I know, I think I might go talk to Grandpa about some stuff. But thank you mom"

"okay kiddo "

Dylan and my father are very close, they spend every Sunday together and then cook Sunday dinner for the family. Dylan tells me everything but after she talks to her grandfather.

" Your Aunt Kyla called today, she is going to be here Monday to see you"

" I have basketball practice till 5pm but I'll come home straight after"

" well that gives you time to shower and get ready, I'll tell her to come at 6 , okay? "

" sounds perfect"

Kyla comes to see Dylan when she can. She has a busy schedule but when she is free her first priority is her God Daughter. Kyla comes over and has supper and then Dylan and her go for Ice cream. Gives me time to prepare for a talk I get from Kyla every time she comes.

"I'm going to head in for the night, don't stay out here to long mom" she kisses my cheek and walks away.

Tomorrow is Sunday, family day for the Carlins. Hopefully it's as peaceful as today.


	2. My Life

**I Do Not Own SON **

Chapter 2 ~ My Life

Spencer POV

…_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born…_

I lay here in bed hearing the music playing from downstairs. She must be writing a new song if she spent the night in the recording studio. Dylan might have my blue eyes, but she has Ashley's heart for music.

…_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know..._

Dylan has the song on repeat; something has her thinking about her mom. She never plays her mothers music, or has it down really low so I don't hear it. Some days I wonder if she ever sleeps in her room. When she is not out with friends, family, or doing homework, she is downstairs.

I roll out of bed and grab my robe on the door. I slowly make my way out to the kitchen, make a pot of coffee. I walk over to the computer and quickly check my emails. Even know I don't work on weekends sometimes things happen and I have to go into the office. I own a Production Company called DC.

_To: CarlinSpencer_

_Subject: Hey_

_From: DancingQueen_

_Hey Spencer,_

_My plan lands at 10am so I will text you when I get settled in. _

_Love Kyla_

_To: CarlinSpencer_

_Subject: Hey_

_From: DuarteMadison _

_Hey Chica,_

_Linda called we got the GO for Monday, we just have to be out by Friday_

_Xo Madison_

Yes Madison works for me at my company, don't laugh. She isn't that bad. At first I wanted to yell at her for even asking for a job. So I did, and after I hired her as my assistant. We get along very good. I should email her back and tell her Kyla is going to be in town.

Madison and Kyla had this one night stand when we were in college; they decided they were going to stay friends. Even know when we go to clubs together I always find them making out.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I quickly write back to Madison, and kyla. Then into the kitchen to grab some coffee. I put two pop tarts into the toaster for Dylan, that's the only thing she will eat for breakfast. I grab a plate and a glass for her orange juice. I put the pop tarts on the plate and head down to where this family makes music.

When I get downstairs I walk into the studio and see Dylan pass out on the couch with her guitar on the floor. She has all her sheets of music sprawled out everywhere. I walk over to the control panel and turn off the music. I look at my daughter and the mess around her. My daughter is just like her mother. I would find Ashley down here just like this in is college years.

"Dylan, Wake up" I slowly mover her hand from above her head. She stirs so I know she is going to wake up soon.

"Open you're eyes baby girl" She slowly opens them and I see her smile.

"I'm not a baby mom, I'm 16" she gets up and I hand her the breakfast I brought down. I sit at the end of the couch with my legs curled under me. I grab the blanket on the couch and wrap my self in it.

"I see you spent another night down here, do you ever sleep in your room?"

"Sorry, I was working on some stuff and I got tired. I didn't feel like walking upstairs. How did you know I was down here?"

"I heard the music"

All I heard was a silent "oh" and she stood up and walked back up stairs. I followed her upstairs to the kitchen where she was putting her dishes in the sink. I take a seat at the island and rest my elbows on the table. She turns and leans on the counter behind her.

"What's going on Dylan?"

No answer.

"Please talk to me Dylan"

She walks over to the island and rests her hands on the table and plays with her bracelets that her mother gave her. I slowly take her hands in mine and look her in the eyes, so she knows I'm all ears.

"I want to see her"

I look into her eyes and I can see she has thought about this long and hard. When the time was right she was allowed to make the decision not myself or…Ashley.

"I'll make the call"


	3. Promise Broken

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 3 ~ Promise Broken

I watch Dylan play basketball with Joel. Joel is 14 so she looks up to her older cousin. When she was born it was the first time I saw my brother cry since clay died. Yes Chelsea and him made it through. They got married a year after Joel was born. She was a surprise for them.

Joel is like a little sister to Dylan. If it was up to them they would play basketball all day. Dylan has been in some fights this year and Joel is always right by her side in the office.

As I watch Dylan jump around and laugh makes me smile. There isn't a day she isn't smiling. Even know she was upset this morning she always turns it around.

"What's on you're mind Hun?"

I never heard my father come up from behind me. So I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Jeeze dad can you make noise!"

He just laughs at me.

"Sorry, so what's going on?"

"Just watching Dylan, she loves her basketball"

Dylan came over after are talk this morning so I know my father knows what she asked me this morning. I wouldn't be shocked if he knew days before I found out.

"Yes she does, your mother and I will be at her game Thursday. We love watching her play"

It's true they haven't missed a game. Even know they both were not okay with us having a child while in college they both came around and have been Dylan's biggest fans.

"That's good, she love you guys being there. Kyla will be in town so she will be there hopefully"

"Dylan told me Kyla was coming to town, when is her plane landing?"

"It landed at 10 this morning, she is going to text when she gets settled in"

"Well good" I know my father, so I know he wants to know of I made the call.

"I'm going to make a call "

With that I turned and went upstairs to my old room. Nothing has changed except there is a crib by the wall. When we came over for a few days Dylan use to sleep in it when she was a baby. We never got around taking it out...

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Ash, come to bed you're going to wake her" _

_"I just want to watch her sleep, I missed her so much" she turns and climbs into bed._

_"I know baby, but you're home and you get to watch her anytime till forever" I wrap my arm around her so my head is snuggled under her chin._

_Ashley just got back from a month tour. Her tour was across Canada so it wasn't like we could just drive and see her. And I wasn't about to put a new born on a plane. _

_"I'm never leaving, at lease not that long"_

_"I know baby"_

_"I promise Spencer" she leaned down and gave me a kiss._

_As I fell asleep in her arms I had a smile on my face. Everything I wanted and loved was with me. _

_~ FLASHBACK ENDED ~_

Ashley broke that promise 9 years later when Dylan was 10. She left for a 3 month tour coming home for a week every month. After the tour was over, Ashley never came home.

Buzz Buzz

_**Just got all settled in, I love being home - K**_

_**:) I'm glad you made it home safe -xo S**_

_**Thanks :) how is the carlin family day :) - K**__**  
**_  
Kyla has come over for a few Sunday dinners. My dad actually showed her a few things in the kitchen.

_**Pretty good :) can you meet me tonight for coffee? -xo S**_

_**Of course meet you at Starbucks at 8 - k**_

_**K see ya then - xo S**__**  
**_  
I'm hopping Kyla can give me some advice on a subject we never bring up. Kyla and I don't talk about Ashley; even know kyla is her manager.

Kyla is home, wonder if my wife made it home this time.

AN/ The Song In Last Chapter : My Little Girl – Tim Mcgraw


	4. Memories of Hate & Love

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 4 ~ Memories of Hate & Love

Spencer POV

There is a knock on the door, I look up and see my mother slowly making her way over to sit beside me. I wipe the tears away that I didn't want to happen. She grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"Have you made a decision?"

I stare at my phone and just shrug my shoulders.

"I told her I would."

I get up and walk over to my window and I can see the sun just going down. I had the best window in my parent's house. You could see the sunrise and sunset from my window only.

"I'm meeting Kyla tonight, I think I'm going to see what she thinks"

"okay Hun but just understand this is for your daughter"

I turn around and give her a 'what is that suppose to mean' look.

"All I'm saying is that Dylan wants to see her so you have to pit those bad thoughts away and do this for her not you" she says while giving me a kiss on the head and walking out closing the Door behind her.

After a while I fix my self and had down to the dinner table. I sit down next to Dylan and give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiles and we bow are heads while my mom prays.

Tonight Dylan and my father made lasagna and I couldn't help but smile. It was my favourite dish.

"So Spencer how is work?" Glen asks

"it's going good, we are going to be working with a new up and coming band this week"

"oh? Are they any good" Chelsea asks

"yes they are amazing, we got to see them play and I won't be shock to see them going to the top"

Ring Ring Ring

"sorry that's my phone I'll be right back" as I got up and grabbed my cell phone and went out back. I looked to see and it was Kyla calling.

_**"Hey ky, miss me too much you had to call?"**_I said laughing

_**"Hey Spencer"**_...that's not kyla.

_**"..."**_I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything.

_**"Tonight meet me at Starbucks at 8, if you don't come Ill understand...Kyla already knows..."**_

Then the Line went dead, how, what, this can't be happening. I'm not ready to see her. Wait I have to for Dylan. I look at the time... 634pm

I turn and sit back at the table, and start to eat again. Everyone is talking but I was in my own world.

She sounded like she was almost scared to talk. Her voice got huskier if it's possible. I wonder why she decided to call now; wait was Kyla setting me up?

I felt some one call my name, I looked up and notice I was the only one sitting at the table and Chelsea was shaking my arm. I turn and shook all those thoughts from my head.

"Sorry Chelsea what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me, who called?"

Before I answer my phone vibrates

_**Give her a chance - k**_

"Spencer?"

"Spence?"

I finally shoved my phone in my pocket.

"What's going on?"

"Chelsea can you drive Dylan home I need to go see someone?"

She doesn't question me, she shakes her had yes and walks off to the living room where everyone else is. I fellow her and kneel down beside Dylan.

"Dyl, I'm going to meet you at home okay? Chelsea and Glen will drive you. I gotta go do something"

"Is everything okay mom?" I never leave like this so it's not surprising to me that she is worried.

"Everything is fine baby girl, I'll see you at home" I kiss her forehead and tell everyone bye. I don't wait around for questions. Knowing my parents they want answers, and at this point I don't have them.

_...I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement__  
__Number one spot and now she find her a replacement__  
__I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby...__  
_  
Of course soon as I get in the car that song is playing. See Ashley wrote this song, when her new album came out this was the number 1 song. We weren't together and I was seeing Trina and when Ashley found out apparently she went into the studio and there you have it a number one single. Kyla told me she didn't want to use it but her record label made her. I don't believe it.

As I pull up in my driveway I turn off my lights and shut off the engine. I get out and go to my trunk and pull out my sweater. I know it will be getting cold and this was going to be a long night.

I walk down the path and unlock my front door. I put down my purse and keys and walk over to the fridge. I pull out a beer and almost chug all of it. I set my beer down and walk to the glass door leading to the beach. I open it and breathe in the smell of the ocean.

I slowly close the door and walk down to where the tide is coming in. The water is freezing tonight. I quickly put my shoes back on and shove my sweater over my head. I take one breath of air and start walking down the beach.

_"You're so beautiful baby"_

_"Ash stop" I turn my head so she doesn't see me blush._

_"Spencer don't look away, I love when I can look into those beautiful blue eyes" as she turns my face upwards her._

_I lean in and kiss her, her lips are so soft. I slowly run my hands up her arms an place them around her neck. I play with her little hairs on the back of her neck. I feel her tongue grace my lips and I accept it with a smile. Kissing Ashley was like a drug to me I couldn't get enough._

_She slowly laid me down on my back; her hand is resting on the side of my stomach playing with the little bit of skin where my shirt barley touches my skirt. I could feel her thumb rubbing circles and it was like my skin was on fire. Then she slid her hand down my thigh and rested it under my leg bringing it up to her side. It made her grind into me and I let out a moan._

_"Ash!"_

_ she lifts her head and started kissing down my jaw to my neck. Her tongue was leaving me panting and my chest was rising up and down faster every time her tongue touch my skin. I move my neck to give her more excess.__With her kissing my neck and her slowly grinding on top of me I was going to loose control. I grab onto her back like if I didn't I was going to float away. __Her hand was moving upwards again but this time it was underneath my shirt. It sent a shiver down my spine._

_"Spence baby I can't stop, I need to taste you and touch you."_

_ she moved down me and started to kiss my stomach moving my shirt up over my bra. I raised up and grabbed her shirt and ripped it over her head and she did the same with mine.__There we were on the beach, panting and just in a bra and a skirt on. I looked into those browns eyes and all I could see was love. At that moment I knew Ashley was my drug and I was hers__._

_"I love you Spencer" she was saying it for the first time and I knew she meant it._

_"I love you too Ashley "_

_That night we made love for the first time._

That night Ashley dropped all her walls and let me in completely. After that night we never could be apart for very long. If we were together we had to be touching somehow. Either we were holding hands or her hand was resting my my thigh. We were completely in love and there was no stopping it.

I looked up and saw a figure sitting in the sand. I blew out some air and walked over, stopping beside her and sitting down.

"I thought we were meeting at 8?" I turned and look at her and rolled up eyes.

"Well I didn't think you would be down here"

Silence came after that, we both just look out towards the ocean. Neither one of us knowing what to say next. Finally she spoke.

"I want to see my daughter Spencer" I could hear the pain in her voice.

I turned and looked at her, she was skinnier and it look like she hasn't slept in days. I turned back and looked towards the ocean again and I answered her.

"I want a divorce"

_**A/N: Hope You Enjoyed? R&R Please**_

_**Song: Nelly – Just a Dream**_


	5. Take My Heart, Soul, and Body

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 5 – Take My Heart, Soul, and Body

**~Rated M ~**

Spencer POV

~Flashback~

_The sun was just going down and it made the beach glow this bright orange colour. The beach was covered in candles and the love of my life was standing in the middle. _

_I walked towards her letting my dress drag across the sand. I held my tulips and I smiled as I got closer to her. She was wearing a white tux and her hair was straight and of course she had a red stripe down her bangs._

_I was wearing a white summer dress and my hair was curled and flowed down around my shoulders._

_She took my hand when I got to her and we walked up to the minister. I couldn't help but cry over how much love I saw in Ashley's eyes._

_"You look beautiful baby" as she wiped my tears._

_"You too"_

_I gave my flowers to Kyla and I notice she had some tears as well. Kyla was wearing a blue summer dress and her hair was done up. _

_"Today we are gathered to celebrate the love of Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin."_

_I lifted my hand to Ashley's cheek and wiped the tears away. To everyone else she might be tough and cold but when it comes to her love for me she is the softest person I know._

_"Ashley do you take Spencer to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do"_

_"Spencer Do you take Ashley to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do"_

_At this time I couldn't help the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. Kyla handed me a tissue and Aiden handed Ashley one._

_"Rings please"_

_ Aiden handed Ashley the rings. He wore a black tux and a baby blue tie. __Ashley took my hand in hers and she slid the ring on._

_"With this ring I thee wed.__  
__I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.__  
__All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." _

_My turn, I slid her ring on her finger._

_"With this ring I thee wed.__  
__I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.__  
__All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."_

_" Ashley and Spencer you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one. I now pronounce them wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Ashley grabbed me by my neck and kissed me with so much passion. _

_"I love you Spencer Dylan Carlin-Davies"_

_"I love you Ashley Christine Carlin-Davies"_

_We turned and hugged Kyla and Aiden and thanked them for coming. And Ashley and I left to go into the beach house and make love as newly married Wife's. _

_~FLASHBACK ENDED~__  
_

Exactly 5 people were at are wedding that night, Ashley, Myself, Kyla, Aiden, and the minister. After high school I did move in with Ashley and Kyla, at the time Kyla and Aiden were madly in love as well. All four of us spent the summer having fun, traveling, shopping, and just being with the ones we love.

One night we were at Greys and the DJ was on fire that night. Ashley just found out she was going to get her Record deal she wanted. So all four of us were very high on life and we were in the middle of the club grinding so close that Ashley and I were Practically Having Sex right there in front of everyone…

_~Flashback~_

_Ride it)_

_We are all alone_

_(Ride it)_

_Just lose control_

_(Ride it, ride it)_

_Come, touch my soul_

_(Ride it, ride it)_

_Baby, let me feel you_

_My hands were wrapped around her neck and her hands were on my ass. Her thigh was between my legs and she was biting my neck. Sweat was covering are bodies and the music was pulling us closer. She pulled me closer so her mouth was right by my ear and she sang the lyrics of the song to me, while her hand was working its way down my thigh._

_(Ride it)_

_Turn the lights down low_

_(Ride it)_

_From head to toe_

_(Ride it, ride it)_

_Touch my soul_

_(Ride it, ride it)_

_Let me feel you_

_I grabbed her and kiss her hard, my hands were in her hair and her arms were holding my back pulling me in tight to her. I couldn't get enough I let my teeth pull on her bottom lip and latch onto her neck. I slowly worked my way down and dragged my tongue over her collarbone slightly biting and leaving my mark. I bent down and grabbed on to her waste and pulled her stomach towards me. I started kissing it and her hands were in my hair. I couldn't stop her body was like a drug to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I came face to face with eyes full of lust and passion. I knew if we didn't get out of there now she was going to take me right there and then. _

"_Home now" I didn't answer her; I just dragged her out of the club and towards her car. Before I knew it I was pushed up against it and her hands were groping me everywhere. Her lips were on mine, and I loved it._

"_Baby please" my hands were underneath her shirt and rubbing the outside of her bra, she slid her thigh between my legs and I know she could feel how wet I was. I pulled her hands from my ass and pulled them down where I wanted them._

"_Spencer you're so sexy baby"_

"_Ash please" I latched onto her neck and bite her and she let out a moan, she was mine and I wanted to mark her. I could feel her undo my skirt and slowly moving her hand down into my underwear._

"_You're so Wet baby" my nails dug into her back, I wouldn't be shocked if there was blood. Ashley and I usually made love to each other but tonight right now in this parking lot Ashley was fucking me and she wasn't going to stop._

"_Ashley I need you, please baby I can't take it" Just then she picked me up and I was now sitting on the hood of her car and she had two fingers inside me. My arms were wrapped around her neck as she was pushing me over the edge. _

"_ASHLEY!" Her one arm was around me holding me tight while I came down from ecstasy she pulled out of me carefully and pulled me in for a light kiss on the lips. When I open my eyes I couldn't help but smile. _

_We just had mind blowing sex in a parking lot, no matter where we are the passion and lust for each other never seemed to slow down. We craved each other and when we couldn't take it anymore we fell into ecstasy._

_Her hand comes up to my face and I leaned into it._

"_Spencer you're the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. I'm nothing without you baby, please don't ever leave me. I think I would die." I could see the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Baby I'm not going anywhere, you have me Ash. You had me from the day we met baby" I kissed her with everything I had. She slowly pulled back and took my hands in hers._

"_Marry Me Spencer"_

_~Flashback Ended ~_

Of course I said yes, we made out for a bit then went inside to get Kyla and Aiden. When we found them all four of us headed home. Ashley and I told them about us being engaged and of course Kyla screamed and jumped up and down.

What I didn't know was that Ashley had a ring already; she was going to ask me later that week. She told me how she had it all planned but tonight she was so overwhelmed by the love she saw in my eyes and the passion she felt when we were "making love" on the top of her car. She had to ask me, leave to her not to be able to hold it in.

Then as we were lying in bed and talking about everything and anything, I realized I didn't want to wait. I wanted Ashley as my wife and I knew she wanted me as hers. So the next day we told Kyla and Aiden we were eloping and that night we were married and I was Spencer Carlin- Davies.

A/N: Song: Jay Sean – Ride It

R&R Please


	6. Dragging My Heart

I DO NOT OWN SON

Chapter 6 – Dragging My Heart

My parents were upset that Ashley and I eloped; my mother didn't talk to either one of us till summer was over. My father decided to put his foot down and tricked my mother by inviting Ashley and I to dinner without telling her, so we could fix things with my mom. After some yelling, and crying we all sat down and ate dinner as a family.

A year after we were married I got pregnant with Dylan. Ashley took a year off of touring so she could be there for me while I was pregnant and going to school. It was a lot of sleepless nights but we got through it and we did it together.

Again we didn't tell my parents we were going to try and get pregnant so when we told them, they needed some time to cope with the news. My mother was the one to deliver Dylan Kyla Carlin – Davies. She was supposed to be a boy, so Ashley and I decided to keep it that way. Even know Dylan was supposed to be a boy she loves her name.

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you Ash, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that none if this happen. I need to move on and I can't if we are still married." I know this is hurting her but I can't let this go on anymore.

"Why now? You never asked me for a divorce when you were dating...her" she never could say Trina's name.

"Ashley it's …"

"No! You dated her while we were still married, but not once did you ask for a divorce. Now you do?"

"How could I ask you for one? You were in rehab Ashley. By the time I could ask for one her and I were over. I thought you were going to come home and work on are marriage but no. You had Kyla become your manager and get her pick Dylan up so you didn't have to see me." This wasn't supposed to be about us tonight, this whole conversation was making me want to leave.

"I was afraid that if I came home you were going to end it for good. I didn't want to hear those words. I still don't and it's killing me to hear them come from you."

"Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" she looked over at me like I had two heads.

"Why did you stop visiting Dylan?"

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

"When she was ten you left to go on tour, and that's when we started to have problems. After those three months you never came home, but you kept in contact with us till Dylan was 12. Then you went into Rehab and when you got out you got kyla to bring her to see you, but that only lasted for a few months and then Dylan never saw you since. Now your back, what happen?"

Ashley and I split because on that three month tour she became addicted to sleeping pills, she was unfaithful to me, and she had a drinking problem. At the time I didn't know about any of this. All I knew was that my wife was finished her three month tour and she wasn't home. When she called we got into a big fight because she was going to miss my birthday. After a month we stopped calling each other and she would only call to get up dates on Dylan. Ashley came home a couple of times but we never spoke, but we never fought either.

This kept up till almost two years then she told me the truth, about everything. I told her she had to get help or she was never to see Dylan ever again. Five months later I was dropping her off at a rehab centre and that was the last time I ever kissed my wife. Ashley went to Rehab and I tried to move on by dating. When she got out, Kyla became the middle person for us. Two moths later and Ashley stopped getting kyla to pick up Dylan. Now she is back, and wanting to see her daughter.

I was waiting for an answer and I could see her biting her lip like she was afraid to tell me the truth. I was getting frustrated that even after everything we have gone through she still couldn't tell me the truth.

"Fine don't tell me, but I know you wouldn't just stop seeing your daughter. You and I might have ended things but I know you Ashley! So please just tell me the fucking truth! Why did you leave and then come back after all this time without one phone call to Dylan"

Ashley stood up and dusted of her pants and walked over to where I was standing. Put her hands around my waste and lifted up my head so she could look me in the eyes.

"I love my daughter with all my heart and soul; I would do anything for my baby girl. You know that Spence" her hands gripped my waste tighter.

"Ashley I don't und…" her lips were on mine before I got a chance to finish my sentence, I felt tears on my cheeks but they weren't mine. Ashley was crying, I pulled away and brought my hand up to her face and slowly my thumb grazed over her bottom lip. I looked her In the eyes and waited for her to speak.

"Spence…"

A/N : What happen? R&R please


	7. One Love, One Song, One Demand

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 7 – One Love, One Song, One Demand

Spencer POV

I loved my life; even know it was full of heartbroken moments. After Clay died, and Ashley leaving I never thought I would be happy again. I didn't just loose one person I lost the love of my life too. It took everything I had to just not take Ashley back the night at Chelsea's studio, but I knew she needed to figure out if I was her one like she was mine. It took a while, but we found each other and we knew we were home.

_~Flashback~_

_I stood there smiling at Ashley; the look on her face was priceless. I dropped my coat and kissed the women I was badly in love with. I pulled back and walked towards her room while she closed the door behind me. I felt her arms come around my waist. She was naked as well._

"_I missed you Ash"_

"_Am I dreaming baby, please tell me I'm not Spence." I turned around in her arms and gave her a deep kiss. Letting my hands move over her tone abs up to her breast. God she felt amazing._

"_This isn't a dream" Her lips were on mine and she was leading me towards her bed, once I felt my legs hit the bed I pulled her down with me. I crawled up the bed while my lips never leaving hers. _

"_Say it" I grabbed her neck with one hand and shoved her other hand down between us._

"_Make love to me Ash; Show me how much you love me"_

"_I love you Spencer"_

_She showed me how much she loved me, and I was not at all mad for being late for school the next morning._

_~Flashback Ended~_

We never separated or broke up after that till six years ago; I thought we would always be together. Then when I tried to move on, I knew deep down I couldn't. Ashley had my heart, and soul.

After rehab I thought she was going to come home, and we were going to try for Dylan. The first day Kyla showed up I knew it was over and Ashley didn't want to fix are marriage. After the first month of Kyla picking up Dylan I called my lawyer and filed for divorce. Ashley never signed the papers. I had them in the office downstairs; I wanted to hand them to her not my lawyer. She never did come over and I didn't have her number. It was like she wanted to stay away from me. I guess she knew that I would file for a divorce eventually.

At this point we were standing side by side looking out towards the water. The moon was full and bright; it made her skin glow this perfect colour. In high school this was the same beach where I told her I liked girls. When we wanted to buy a house after we got married, we both fell in love with the one on this beach. It's where we both knew we had a chance to finally have a chance at true love.

"Spence, are daughter told me not to come back"

"Huh? What do you mean Dylan told you not to come back?"

"The last night she came to see me, she asked me not to visit her again"

I had to sit down, why would she ask that. Dylan loved those nights out with her mom. Sometimes Ashley had her for the whole weekend, I knew Ashley needed those weekends just as much Dylan needed them. I felt Ashley take my hand in hers.

"Spence, please look at me" I have been staring into the cold night, trying to understand why my daughter told her own mother to leave her. Ashley brushed some hairs away from my eyes.

"..Why. Dylan loves you."

Ashley POV

~Flashback~

_I was finishing up in the studio trying to get everything done before my baby girl got here. These weekends were everything to me, and I always make sure Dylan has my full attention. Sometimes she and I would spend hours in here just talking and playing guitar. I know she has been struggling with her sexuality and has asked me about how her mom dealt with it. Of course I could have told her how Spencer dealt with it but I thought it wasn't my story to tell. _

_I had a few minutes till Dylan got here so I decided to head into the booth and record my new song. I have been working on it since I got out of rehab. I finally finished the song this afternoon. _

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**_

_**Her best days were some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a woman that's Gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**_

_**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no**_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)**_

_**Oh, you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**_

_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh**_

_**'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.**_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...**_

_**No, it don't break**_

_**No, it don't break even, no**_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?**_

_**(Oh glad you're okay now)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_

_**(Oh I'm falling, falling)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces,**_

_**(One still in love while the other one's leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

_**Oh, it don't break even no**_

_Tears where pouring out of my eyes, I poured everything I felt into this song. I fell to my knees and leaned back against the wall. Spencer was everything and I gave it all up for drugs. I knew Spencer had it worst then me; I'm the one that left not her. I was so upset and shaking I didn't realize someone was watching the whole time. _

_After a while I pulled my self together and got up. I put my guitar away and turned off the lights. I headed up stairs where I found my daughter sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. I walked over and kissed her on the head and gave her a hug._

"_I missed you Baby girl, how have you been?" I walked over and grabbed water out of the fridge. Hitting those high noted were killer sometimes._

"_You're killing her" I turned around and saw that Dylan was now standing with her school bag over her shoulder._

"_Dylan what are you tal….." _

"_No! You don't get to be hurt! You don't get to feel heartbroken! You left her! She is supposed to be your wife. You took vows and you acted like she was just another slut of yours!" She slammed her hand onto the table._

"_Dyl….I…I ...i know okay…I know. And there is nothing I can do to fix it." God do I want to though._

"_Then leave, and don't come back" _

"_What! Dylan I can't do ..."_

"_Yes you can! Let her move on. Mom you're tormenting her with you being here. She can hear about you and watch me leave to come here but she doesn't get to. You're a ghost that haunts her and won't leave her at peace. Don't you want to see her happy?"_

"_Yes, but I can't leave you Dylan. I won't. You're my daughter I love you"_

"_You didn't love me when you picked Drugs and whores over me, you didn't love me when you left me and my mother. That's not love mom, that's pain" _

"_I thought we got over this"_

"_A child never forgets that there mother never loved them. Leave mom and just let us move on. It's too late, I loved spending all this one on one time with you but mom needs me more then you do." With that she kissed me on the cheek and turn towards the front door._

"_I love you mom, and so does your wife. Maybe one day we can be a family again"_

_So I left._

~Flashback Ended ~

A/N Song: The Script – Breakeven

R&R Please – Do you think Ashley did the right thing by leaving?


	8. Moving Forward

I DO NOT OWN SON

Chapter 8 – Moving Forward

"I love my daughter and I would do anything for her. So when she told me to leave I left. I know I should have at lease tried but I had to at lease give you some time to be happy. Kyla booked me time in the studio and when my new album came out I made her arranged tours all over so I never had time to stop and think about how much it hurts to be away from you or Dylan. I was afraid if I stopped I would do something stupid and I wasn't going to go down that road again."

I didn't know what to do with all this information. Dylan told her to leave, and she left. Ashley was just listening to her daughter. Can I still be mad at her for this? It must have killed her to do this. You can see the pain and regret in her eyes. I looked at my watch and it was almost 830, guess we didn't have to do that coffee after all.

I reached over and grabbed her shoulder, she lifted her head and I brought her in for a hug. All this was killing her and I felt bad, she made mistakes but she wanted to fix them but didn't know how. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. I pulled back and finally spoke.

"I don't know what to say to all this Ash, but just know that I understand why you did what you did. You love your daughter and if she told you to jump you would say how high. This morning she told me she wants to see you, so I was meeting with kyla tonight to find out where you were. So if Dylan is ready to see you then I think she should."

"What, really. She wants to see me?" finally I get to see that nose crinkling smile that can make anyone melt.

"Yes I found her in the studio this morning sleeping on the couch, with My little Girl playing and music sheets everywhere. Just because you weren't around Ash, doesn't mean she forgot about you."

"God I miss her so much" These are the moments where Ashley would let her walls down and you got to see what the world never got to see. Her heart and Soul.

"I know, look its getting late. Walk me home?" she smiled and started to walk up the beach towards the house.

As we walked I slowly took her hand in mine, even know we needed to figure some stuff out. Ashley was still my wife and I missed her touch, what can I say she was my addiction. I looked over and she smiled and held my hand tighter.

The moon was bright in the sky, and you could smell the fresh ocean. It was another peaceful night and I got to share it with the love of my life.

We got to the end of the beach where the house was. I turned and gave her a final hug goodbye.

"Kyla is coming over for dinner tomorrow night"

"Ya, I was happy that she always made time for Dylan. I always made sure she went and visit you both."

"Dinner is going to be at 630 can you make it" I know she was shocked that I was asking her to come over.

"Spencer are you sure"

"Dylan wants to see you, and I think it would be good for both of you to spend some time together"

"What about you?" I know what she was asking but I wasn't ready to give her an answer.

"I don't know, but let's focus on what Dylan wants and worry about me after"

"Okay"

I started to walk up towards the stairs, when I felt a hand on my arm. I turn and Ashley was on the stairs right behind me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I never stopped loving you Spencer. I just want to see you happy, and if getting a divorce will give you that happiness then I will sign the papers. Please just at lease let me try to make you happy again before you ask me to let you go forever." With that she walked away never turning around.

A/N Thanks Everyone for The Reviews :) I'm Sorry That This Is So Short. Anyway R&R Please : )


	9. A Childs Voice

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 9 – A Childs Voice

I walked into the kitchen and started to finish the dishes, tonight has been exhausted and I was ready for bed. It was around nine so I know Dylan will be home soon from her grandparents. I took my beer bottle from earlier and threw it into the recycling.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

I went over to the table and grabbed my cell, I flipped it open and it was a message

_**Hey this is my number, thought you might want it – Xo A**_

_**Thanks – Xo S**_

_**Thank you for meeting me tonight – Xo A**_

I heard the front door being unlocked and I turned and saw my daughter. Of course her arms were full of leftovers. I swear my parents think we don't know how to cook. I walk over and grab some stuff out of her arms.

"Thank mom, grandpa wouldn't let me leave unless I took all this with me."

"I swear he thinks I never cook or something" I laughed.

"So what did you have to do, that caused you to leave so soon?"

Remembering what I did, I lookedat my phone and started to reply to Ashley.

_**Your welcome, Goodnight – Xo S**_

"Mom?" I looked up and smiled.

"Oh ya, umm I had to meet someone for coffee" I didn't know if I should tell her about meeting with her mother or not.

"Oh, grandma told me you were meeting with Aunt Kyla" my mother, never the one to shut her mouth.

"Actually I was but I ran into someone and I had to cancel on your Aunt"

Buzz Buzz Buzz

_**Goodnight, I love you Spencer – Xo A**_

_**I Love You Too – Xo S**_

"Hellooooo!, MOM!" I looked up and Dylan was sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked who did you meet up with." I walked over to the table and set my phone down, then turn and leaned against it.

"I met up with a friend"

"A Friend?"

"Yes"

"Okay" wow that was easier then I thought.

I walked away and went up stairs to change; my room was huge with just one person. This room is filled with memories of Ashley and I. When Dylan was born, Ashley took a picture of her lying on are bed, and her hand in my hand. Ashley loved it so she blew it up and now it was a poster sized on are wall. Of course it's on her side of the bedroom.

I walked over and grabbed my sleep wear; I saw another picture of Ashley and me on my dresser. It was taken when we were in high school. I grabbed my shorts and T-shirt and went and got into the shower.

The warm water felt so good on my body. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had to start a new music video and then I had my wife and sister –in-law coming for dinner.

I was heading to Dylan's room to say goodnight, when I noticed the RECORDING light was on outside of the studio. I slowly open the door and listened…

_**Sometimes I think about you**_

_**Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me**_

_**And would you even recognize**_

_**The woman that your little girl has grown up to be**_

I slowly walked into the studio but stood by the door so she couldn't see me. Dylan never liked people hearing her while she was singing one of her own songs she wrote.

_**Cause I look in the mirror and all I see**_

_**Are your brown eyes looking back at me?**_

_**They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**_

Her voice was just like her mothers, husky like. You could tell she was putting everything into this song.

_**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in Carolina**_

_**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**_

_**If you ever come back home to California**_

_**I wonder what you'd say to me**_

_**I think about how it ain't fair**_

_**That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do**_

_**You weren't around to cheer me on**_

_**Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do**_

I couldn't stop from crying_, _you could hear the pain in her voice. I bent down and sat on the floor with my knees to my chest. Listening to my daughter's cry for her own mother.

_**Did you think I didn't need you here?**_

_**To hold my hand, to dry my tears?**_

_**Did you even miss me through the years at all?**_

_**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in Carolina**_

_**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**_

_**If you ever come back home to California**_

_**I wonder what you'd say to me**_

_**Forgiveness is such a simple word**_

_**But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt**_

_**Oh, I hear the weather's nice in Carolina**_

_**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**_

_**If you ever come back home to California**_

_**I wonder what you'd say to me**_

_**Your little girl is off, your little girl is off**_

_**Your little girl is off to Tennessee**_

I never heard her sing like that before, there was so much emotion and it was so raw. I slowly got up and walked over to the window so she could see me. I looked in and saw her sitting on the stool with her guitar, crying.

I walked over and open the door, as I walked over she lifted her head and I saw a broken heart.

"Mom, what are you doing down here."

"I was coming to say goodnight, but I heard you singing. That Song was amazing Dylan, I loved it"

"Thanks, I wrote it a few weeks ago but I just got the strength to record it tonight." I open my arms and she fell into them.

"Do you think you can handle seeing your mother, that song was pretty deep?"

"I'm ready mom, I miss her" I wiped a few tears away on her cheek, and I took her hands in mine.

"She misses you too Dylan"

"What, how do…it was her that you had to see, wasn't it"

"Yes, I was supposed to meet kyla but she wanted me to meet up with your mother instead. So I came home and I went and had a long talk with your mom"

"How is she?" I knew I had to tell her eventually

"You can ask her yourself tomorrow at dinner, I invited her to come over with Aunt Kyla for Dinner. Is that okay" I was worried she was going to freak because she never said anything after that.

"Dylan? Hun talk to me. If you're not ready I can..."

"No! … I just...umm…wow. Thank you for inviting her mom. I know it wasn't easier for you to see her"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, but I know this means a lot to you so I'm more then happy to do it." She jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"How about we head to bed, it's late and you still have school tomorrow" with that said we shut off all the lights and headed upstairs. Once we got to her room she turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom, I love you"

"Night baby girl, I love you too"

I ran to grab my cell phone and wrote a message

_**Promise me you're not going to leave again – Xo S**_

Not even a second later…

_**Promise baby Xo – A**_

A/N: Song: Kellie Pickler – I wonder (changed lyrics to fit)

R&R Please : )


	10. Like Father Like Daughter

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Thanks Everyone For Your Comments : ) **

Chapter 10 – Father's Blood

_(Ho!) So show me family_

_(Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed_

_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_

_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_

_(Ho!) But I can write a song_

_(Hey!)_

"Cut! Wesley when you come into this scene I want you to sing into the video. Jeremiah, Neyla you two are doing great, but just dance a little more. Okay everyone lets go through it again"

We have been shooting these videos since 9 this morning and we only have till noon till they have to leave. So I'm trying my best to get this video at lease half done. They are fun to work with and easy so it makes it better.

"Okay that's a Wrap for today, guys you have to leave for the studio and everyone else lets pack it away and be here tomorrow for 8am"

I set my headphones down and start to walk towards my desk. I love my job, but sometimes it takes so much out of you.

"Mrs, Davies phone call" I give Madison a dirty look when she calls me that.

"Thanks Madison" I take the phone, knowing it's probably some high paying costumer complaining or something.

"Hello, Mrs Davies Speaking" as I pull up the pictures I took while filming.

"_Hey Spencer, I'm sorry if I got you in a bad time."_

"Uh Ashley, ah no no I'm just finishing up. What can I do for you?"

"_I was woundering if I can meet you for lunch?" _

"Umm sure what time is it?"

"_11; 35" _I look around and see that everyone is mostly done there cleanup.

"Yan okay I can, do you want to meet me at my office."

"_Sure I will pick up some lunch and bring it over"_

"Okay see ya in a half a hour"

"_Okay bye"_

"Bye"

I hang up the phone and focus on the computer and pictures, when I hear a whistle. I turn around to see Madison wiggling her eyebrows.

"What Madison?" uh she can be annoying

"So meeting with the wife for lunch"

"Yes Madison I'm meeting Ashley for lunch, now stay out of my business and go do what you do" I really need to leave if I'm going to make it back to my office on time.

"Okay Spencer I get it."

"Good, now I'm leaving call my cell if you need me"

With that I pack up all my stuff and walk towards my Blazer outside and put everything in the back. When I get into the front seat I hook up my iPod and head out towards my office, towards my wife.

_**I'm singin' **_

_**Follow me **_

_**Everything is all right, **_

_**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, **_

_**And if you want to leave I can guarantee **_

_**You won't find nobody else like me**_

When I finally get to my office, Ashley is standing by her convertible waiting. I must say Ashley has is looking pretty hot in her skirt and vest. I swear she is trying to make this hard on me. I get out and walk towards her with my camera equipment in hand.

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Ash, you weren't waiting long were you?"

"No, I just pulled up a few minutes ago. What band are you working with today?" we were walking into the building towards my office.

"The Lumineers"

"Oh really, I worked with them on a couple of songs of there's."

When we got to my office I put my camera equipment on the shelve and went over to sit behind my desk. Ashley sat the food down on the coffee table and sat on the couch that was opposite of my desk. I grabbed my salad and started to eat it.

"Umm ya there manager told me they worked with you. They all had good things to say about you. Now that I think of it everyone that has worked with you says great things about your work. You should be proud."

"Thanks, wait do you work with a lot of the same bands that I do"?

"Sometimes, they usually catch on when someone calls my name. Plus everyone knows we are married because of your celebrity status." I get up an walk over to the couch, putting my feet under my legs and relaxing into the couch.

"I guess your right." She stopped eating and out her salad down.

"So what made you want to meet me for lunch today?" at this point we were both sitting on the end of the couch. Ashley on one side and myself on the other end. We both had are knees tucked under are chins.

"Was it hard for you, when I was in rehab?"

"I guess, but that's what happens when you're a celebrity's wife and she goes to rehab." I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks, but it's over and we can move on from it."

We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, when Ashley walked over and picked up a picture I had of Dylan on my desk.

"I never wanted to be my father"

"Unless you cheated on me and got another women knocked up, your nothing like him" not realizing what I had sad I got up and went to her side.

"No but I cheated, had a drug addiction, and left my family. I'm worst then him."

I didn't know what to say, I was still angry with everything but I could tell she was regretting everything she has done. I wasn't ready to forgive her but I could give her a chance. I grabbed her waist and brought her into a tight hug. I pulled out and took her face in my hands.

"You're not your father Ashley"

"How am I not my father Spencer?"

"You came back to me Ash"

**A/N Songs: The Lumineers – Ho Hey**

**Uncle Kracker – Fellow Me**

**R&R Please : )**


	11. Nothing Has Changed

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 11 – Nothing Has Changed

After Ashley left her office, Spencer decided her home office would be more comfortable. When she got home she saw there was a message waiting for her, she knew exactly who it was.

Beep

_Hey Hunny, umm just wanted to check in to see how you are. Your father and I will be there Thursday to watch Dylan. Umm ya so have a good night….. Play nice Spencer. Please for Dylan. _

Beep

Dylan must have talk to them today, if my mom knew Ashley was coming over tonight. I knew my father being a guidance councillor at Dylan's school was a bad idea. They know everything that happens in Dylan's life, but I guess Dylan like to share this stuff with her grandparents.

I deleted the message and went down to my office. The house was simple, business downstairs, kitchen and living room in the middle, then bedrooms up stairs. I walked into my office where my awards were on the far wall and family pictures took up my work space. I also had Ashley first album on my wall; I made her put it there.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

_**Hey we still on for 6? – K**_

_**Yes – Xo S**_

I had a few hours till I had to start dinner, so I took out my laptop and started my editing for The Lumineers video. One music videos took between 1 – 4 days of shooting and a couple of weeks of editing. So I try to work when I have free time at home as well.

I had my iPod on shuffle, and the lights down low. I loved cooking this way. I was making spaghetti tonight with my homemade sauce. I went to the grocery store after I was done my editing and picked up a few bottles of Wine on the way home. I never was a drinker but I did enjoy my wine.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

_**Practice running late - D**_

_**Okay, call when you're on ur way home. Luv ya baby girl – Xo S**_

_**Love you too : ) – D**_

I looked up to see what time it was. 5:26 time to set the table. As I was putting the plates on the table I started to get nervous. Ashley was coming for the first time since she left for Rehab. The night before she left for rehab, we spent the whole night in our bed making love. We both cried, laughed, that night.

Knock Knock

I walked over to the door and when I open it I was pulled into a ferced hug by Kyla. I understood why, we haven't got a chance to see each other for a very long time. I guess Ashley has been keeping her busy. Speaking of Ashley after I pulled out of the huge bear hug I invited them both in.

"Hey you two come on in." I smiled as Ashley stepped into the house. I notice she was also nervous about seeing Dylan. Kyla was already in the kitchen probably getting her self some wine.

"Thanks again for this Spencer"

"Don't thank me; she is the one that wanted to see you."

"Still, thanks" I gave her a smile and led her into the kitchen, where Kyla was of course sitting on the counter drinking wine.

"So where is my God child, I can't wait to hear about the gossip" it's true, kyla was like a teenager when she was around Dylan.

"She just text a few minutes ago saying her practise was running late." I looked over and noticed Ashley biting her bottom lip. I looked up to kyla and of course she knew what I was asking her to do.

"I'm going to take a walk down the beach; I'll be back in a bit." I know she was going to text Dylan telling her to meet her before Dylan Entered the house. I turned and took Ashley by the hand and sat bedside her on the couch.

"Ashley, don't be nervous. Dylan is going to be very excited to see you again." She was just staring at her shoes and fidgeting with her hands.

"Ash, look at me" she did.

"What if she sees's me and gets angry. I did the same thing when my father came home after all that time"

"She isn't going to get angry; she is the one that asked you to leave. Look if she does get angry I am here, and so is Kyla."

I grabbed her hand and brought it over to my lap.

"She loves you Ashley"

I kissed her cheek and walked back into the kitchen. Truth was I didn't really know how Dylan was going to behave tonight. She is the one that wanted to see Ashley. I felt someone staring at me; I didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Do you like what you see" I turned and I smirked.

"Always have" dam she was quick.

"Dinner will be done shortly, would you like a tour"

"Sure"

I turned down the stove and walked past her to the stairs, I open the door to the down stairs where her studio was. I open the door and we waked over to the Grand piano that was in the middle of the room. I watched Ashley look over everything, to see what has changed.

"We kept it the same, only its Dylan music sheets everywhere. I think she put your music sheets in a folder somewhere. You will have to ask her, I'm barley in here. Dylan usually sleeps in here more then her own room, so I try not to come in here a lot."

"Wow, this is good" She was looking at one of the music sheets that was on the floor by foot.

"She writes a lot, but I don't think she records a lot. Last night she recorded a song but I think that was her third song she has ever recorded" I walked over to the panel and leaned gets it. Ashley walked into the booth and I followed her in.

"Where did she learn how to produced music?"

"I always thought she learnt it from you" she sat down on the stool, started to fidget with her hands again.

"We wrote songs, but I never taught her how to record a song. I tried to not work when she came on weekends. I only had so much time with her, and if I was working on music it was a song Dylan and I wrote."

"Well she must have taught her self I guess" with that said we headed to my office. There wasn't anything changed so we headed up stairs. We came to my bedroom door and she was the one that opened it. She walked in and stood in the middle of the room like she did the in the studio.

"Did it get bigger?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, sometimes it feels like it." She walked over and picked up a picture of her father she had put on her bedside table.

"I miss him everyday, god I fucked up so much." She sat down on the bed and I could see the tears coming out of her eyes. I made my way over keeping distance between us.

"Ashley you might have messed up, but at lease you're here now trying to fix it. When Dylan told me she wanted to see you, I wanted to say no. God did I ever, but I knew Dylan was ready to make this choice on her own. I thought I was going to find you with your drugs, girls, and all that crap you call music world. The thing is that you found me, you got to me first. Ashley you're here now, so let's works on this." I was drained after that, so I dropped down beside her on the bed.

"Thank you Spencer" I looked up and smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Then I noticed no one was moving and we were just staring at each other. I slowly reach over and played with the end of her shirt, gently pulling her towards me. Her arm rested on the side of my face on the bed, she then leaned down to hover over me. When I felt her breathe on my lips, it made me shiver. I slowly reach my hand up around her neck and attached my lips to hers.

Her lips were just the way I remembered, soft and tasted like strawberries. After the shock of our lips touching I felt her tongue begging for entrance and I allowed it. I pulled her closer to me and our legs were now intertwining. I needed air but I didn't want to stop I missed her kisses so much. She finally pulled back.

"Wow, I forgot how much I loved your lips" I blushed.

Knock Knock

I looked over at my bedroom door; Kyla was standing there holding up her cell phone. Ashley quickly got off me and helped me to my feet. I looked back over to Kyla and she was looking scared.

"Kyla what's wrong?" She looked between Ashley and I.

"Hello? Are you going to speak sis?" Kyla put her hand down and walked into the room. I felt Ashley grab my hand, something was wrong.

"I just got a call, Dylan is in the hospital."

**A/N Sorry everyone, but they need some Drama ;)**

**R&R Please : ) **


	12. Healing The Outside

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**A/N: Sorry If I Took Long To Update, Hope You Enjoy. Thank You Everyone Who Has Read This Story, And Who Has Reviewed It. **

Chapter 12 – Healing The Outside

I didn't even need to ask why she was there; if she called kyla then she must have got into another fight. All this fighting started to happen when Ashley stopped visiting her. I think I need to make Dylan start talking. I turned and Ashley looked worried, I guess Kyla hasn't told her about the fights.

"Is she okay kyla" I needed to know.

"Yes, she just needs a ride home." With that said she turned and left.

"So Apparently I have to go to the hospital, maybe we can try another night?" I watched as she started to walk out the door then she finally turn to look at me.

"You sound like this has happen before, our daughter is in the hospital and you are not worried at all?"

"This isn't the first time; she gets into these fights at school rarely. When she does, it ends with her getting stitches. Dylan won't ever talk about it, but it doesn't mean I haven't tried." I walk out and grab my keys off the counter and turn off the stove.

"Would it be okay if I came?"

'Ash..."

"Spencer please, I want to see her and I can't wait any longer"

"Okay let's take my car"

I walked out side towards my Blazer, when I unlocked it I notice Ashley was standing there by the door.

"You are coming?"

"What about Kyla"

"She knows what to do, come on"

We got settled in and I slowly backed out and started to drive towards the hospital. We were both quiet, so I turn my iPod on. The first song on my playlist came on.

_**Wasn't looking for trouble, but it came looking for me**_

_**I tried to say no but I can't fight it she was looking lovely**_

_**She kinda reminds me of a girl I know**_

_**This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home**_

"I should feel lucky I made your playlist" I could tell she was smirking.

"Well at lease I know you write about the truth" I know that was low but she had it coming.

She never responded, until the next part came on.

_**Girls Girls Girls I just can't say no**_

_**Never see them coming I just watch them go**_

_**Girls Girls Girls I just can't say no**_

_**Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go**_

_**Take control, making me sweat girl run that show**_

_**Its them Girls Girls Girls I just can't say no**_

_**Houston I think we got a problem**_

"I haven't slept with anyone since you" I looked over and she was staring out the window.

"Why not?" I'm not sure if I even wanted an answer, but it was too late.

"I don't want anyone to touch me unless its you, you're the last person I made love to and I want to keep it that way"

I know she was telling me the truth, but I didn't want her to think she can just come back into my life and have everything perfect again.

"Didn't stop you before, so what Ashley you finally realized you actually; loved me and you're tired of your girls. So you thought you would come back to me. Then when you get tired you will just get up and leave again?" I couldn't help my anger come out, we might be talking and I made the mistake to kiss her. The thought of trusting her, made me worry.

"Spencer, I …"

"Just don't Ashley"

We got to the hospital, and neither of us said a word to each other. I walked up to the front desk and asked for Dylan Davies. Ashley and I walked through the emergency room towards the X –Ray wing of the building. Apparently she was getting X-rays done on her ribs. As we turned the corner I stopped in my tracks.

"Ashley, even know you and I aren't on good terms right now. I still want you to fix things with Dylan."

She nodded and we continued to walk down towards Dylan, we came to another desk and we were told to wait till she came out. As I sat in one of the chairs, Ashley sat beside me.

"How many times has this happen?" she asked me

"This will be the 7th time, but the only third time she has had to come to the hospital" I noticed she was fidgeting with her hands, and her knee was bouncing up and down. I took my hand and grabbed onto hers. She looked over at me and I squeezed her hand. We both knew hospitals made us both nervous and sick.

"Do you think it's because of me she has been getting into these fights, I am always in the news? Maybe she is getting bullied." I could here the fear in her voice.

"Ash, couldn't say. All I know is that when she gets into these fights, she closes off for a couple of days."

"What do you mean closes off?"

"She will lock herself in the studio for at lease three days, you can't even get her to attend school. After those three days she comes out happy and acts like it never happen. I tried talking to her the one day but she wouldn't" I took my hand back when I saw Dylan walking are way.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed I wasn't alone this time. I looked at Ashley and you didn't need to be genius to know she was nervous. I slowly walked towards Dylan and hugged her. I pulled back and check her face too see where she had to have stitches. This time they were just above her eyebrow. I also noticed her hands were bruised and cut.

"I'm sorry mom, I know you hate it when this happens" I sighed and took her hand in mine.

'Dylan, I'm just glad your okay. Can you leave or do you have to wait for the X-rays?"

"Ya I have to wait, but the doctor said it would only be a few mins." I hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I see you brought company" I looked over and noticed Ashley was standing with her hands in her pockets.

"She was worried about you, go easy on her"

She walked towards Ashley, and stopped in front of her. Ashley looked towards me and I just smiled. I waited for us to be together for so long I couldn't help but smile at them hugging in the middle of this waiting room.

"I missed you mom"

"I missed you too Dylan" Dylan grabbed her and brought her in for a tight hug. Finally they both broke down and started to cry. I also had tears in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and there was my mother standing beside me.

"Her X –rays came back, she is good to go." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mom"

"You're Welcome, now go be with your family" I watch her turn and walk away.

When I turned to look at Ashley and Dylan they were sitting in the chairs talking and smiling. I walked over and ran my hand through Dylan's long hair. She looked up and smiled at me.

"You're good to go baby girl, how about we get going home?"

"Okay... ummm" I know what was coming.

"I call the school and say you won't be in for a few days." She looked towards the floor then looked at me. More tears formed in her eyes.

Ashley wrapped her arm around her and Dylan leaned in. I took the seat next to her and rested my hand on her knee.

"Dyl what's going on?" Ashley asked concerned

"Please don't leave tonight, please just stay for awhile" Ashley looked over at me and I nodded.

"I'm not leaving you Dylan, I love you baby girl"

Dylan smiled and got up and walked towards the exit, Ashley and I followed her out. I felt Ashley take my hand and she stopped me just before we got to the doors.

"Thank You Spencer" I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Anytime, let's go home"

**A/N Song: Conor Maynard – Can't Say No**

**Hope you enjoyed? Please let me know : ) **


	13. The Sexy Car

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**A/N : Thank You Everyone Who Takes The Time To Read My Story :) **

Chapter 13 – The Sexy Car

**RATED M**

Nobody talked as we drove home that night, Dylan had her headphones in and Ashley was looking out the window. Hopefully Dylan wasn't kicked off the basketball team because of this fight. I think she would be so miserable if she couldn't play.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and I see she has her eyes closed. Sometimes I wonder where the time went. Just like her Mama she needs music to sleep, if she is sleeping alone. The doctors gave her some medication so she will sleep well tonight.

"She will always need you Spence" I felt Ashley's hand take mine.

"Hopefully, time is going by so fast. I'm worried tomorrow I will wake up and she will be an adult."

"Try being away for a long time, last time I saw her she still had braces. Now she is out dating boys" She said it with a shiver, like it was gross.

"I know, but you can make up for lost time. As for the boys, I'm not sure if I will ever be okay with that."

"Has she only dated boys?"

"Well only boys have picked her up on dates, and it's not like she would be afraid to bring girls home" I turned into the driveway, and parked beside Ashley's car. I looked towards her car and smiled. It was the same car she had since high school. It was that car we were in when we decided to have Dylan.

**~Flashback~**

_**It was raining out and we were just leaving a party on campus, couple of our friends begged us to go. We had stayed to have a couple of drinks and had dance to some really dirty music. I love going out dancing with Ashley, because after grinding up on my sexy wife she always got so horny. Tonight was no different, except I haven't given in to her. I know I was killing her.**_

_**As we were walking to the car, her arm was around me and she was sucking on my neck. Her other hand was rubbing my abs, and it was driving me crazy. I have no idea how we even got to the car. **_

"_**Ash, if you don't stop we your going to hurt yourself" I felt her grab my waste tighter. She was not going to give up.**_

"_**I can't wait, I want you so bad baby" As we got to her car she threw me against it and drop to her knees. **_

"_**Babe please it's to crowd tonight, unless you're going to ask me to marry you again" She looked up and got up off her knees. But her hand was already rubbing my left breast and it felt so good. **_

"_**You're already my wife baby, and I would ask you to marry me everyday if I got to see you in your wedding dress again. It was so fucking hot on you." She pulled me back and opens the door for me.**_

"_**Maybe when we get home I will put it on" I winked and got in. As she shut the door and ran around to get in, I started to think about are wedding night. Just the thought was making me wet.**_

_**She put the car in gear and we were off towards are home, her hand was on my thigh and she was rubbing circles. God it was making me wet, I just wanted her to slide her hand under my skirt. **_

"_**You should have let me fuck you in the parking lot" God I loved when she spoke like that. I took her hand off my thigh and pulled up y skirt. I know right there I made her cum in her pants. I wasn't wearing underwear. I grabbed her hand and rubbed her fingers against my folds.**_

"_**Oh god baby that feels so good" She started to rub faster, and I started to grip the handle of the door. **_

"_**God baby your so wet for me" just then she took her fingers and sucked on them, then she turned the car into the parking lot of the beach. She unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her pants off and shirt. I took off all my clothes and climb over onto her lap.**_

"_**Ashley baby I need you so bad, Im so fucking wet for you" Her hands were grabbing my breast and her lips were on my neck. Every bight she made she soothed it with her tongue. I felt her hand move down my stomached and her fingers moved through my folds. Her thumb was playing with my clit. God she was teasing me. **_

_**I started to grind on her to create friction but she had a grip on my waist. My nails were digging into her back and I know it was making her hornier.**_

"_**Does this feel good baby"**_

"_**Yes! God please"**_

_**At this point she shoved one finger into me slowly; I shove my hand down and pushed on hers to make her go deeper. Then she stopped.**_

"_**Please Ash, I need more I'm so horny"**_

"_**What do you need Spence"**_

"_**I need you to fuck me"**_

_**Finally I was riding her two fingers hard and deep, but it wasn't enough I needed more of her. So I pulled her face towards me and started to kiss her hard. My hand went down and I started to play with her clit.**_

"_**Oh God baby fuck that feels good"**_

"_**Baby I need more, please!" just then she stopped everything lifted me up and reached into the back seat. She grabbed and bag and pulled out a 9intch strap on. **_

"_**Where the hell did that come from!" **_

"_**I bought it today and I was going to show you tonight but I think we need it now, don't you think babe?" I never answered I just lifted up so she could get it on. Once she got it on I reached down and ran my hand over my wet pussy and ran the pre cum onto the dildo.**_

"_**Spence baby that was fucking sexy as hell"**_

"_**Shut up and Fuck me Baby!" She grabbed my hips and with my arms around her neck she lowered me onto the dildo. Slowly I felt it go deeper and deeper.**_

"_**Oh fuck"**_

"_**Is this what you meant by deeper baby/"**_

"_**Yes" **_

_**As I got comfortable and started to move up and down, Ashley mouth was giving me bight marks and hickeys all over my neck and collarbone. Sometimes you just want it rough.**_

"_**YESS YESS OH FUCK!"**_

_**I was riding her harder and deeper, and I know my nails were cutting her but I know it made Ashley more hornier. **_

"_**Baby fuck it feels so good on my clit, ride me baby!"**_

"_**Ooh ohh ohh" God it felt so good.**_

"_**Your getting tighter baby are you going to come for me?"**_

"_**Yes oh oh aaahh I'm..."**_

_**Just then Ashley grabbed my waist and helped me ride her even faster, I look down at her and into those brown eyes I fell in love with. Everything seemed to slow down and she ran her hand up my cheeks and leaned in and kissed me. Her kiss was so light and tender. **_

"_**I love you Spencer Dylan Davies"**_

"_**I Love you too Ashley Christine Davies"**_

_**Just like that her thumb was rubbing my clit her mouth was sucking on my neck and I was gripping her to like I was falling.**_

"_**I'm… ccccuuummminnngg!" She pulled me in towards her chest and let my ride out my orgasm. She was rubbing my back and once I stopped shaking and came down from my high she kissed me and pulled out the dildo. I moved so my head was on her chest and my legs lead over the center on to passenger seat. Ashley grabbed the spare blanket in the back and covered us.**_

"_**That was amazing baby" I kissed her chin.**_

"_**I think if I was a guy we would be having a child after that." I playfully slapped her and started to laugh. **_

"_**You would say something like that" **_

"_**Spence, do you want kids"**_

"_**Of course baby, don't you?" I sat up and looked her in the eyes, I could see the tears.**_

"_**I do, and I don't want to wait."**_

"_**Ash, are you saying..."**_

"_**Lets have a baby; I know we are still in college but Spence I want to start a family."**_

"_**Okay Ash"**_

'_**Really?"**_

"_**Ya, lets make a baby"**_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

We stayed in the car all night talking about it, the next day after missingclass and sleeping. We got online and planed everything. We had Dylan just over a year after that. Ashley was so excited when she found out I was pregnant. I felt someone grabbed on to my hand.

"I will never forget that night either Spence that night was beyond amazing"

I looked over at her and brought my hand up and ran the back side of it over her cheekbone. She is still the most beautiful women I have ever met. I saw her smile.

"I think your pretty sexy too babe" I hit her and laugh.

"Shut up Ashley and wake your daughter up." She smiled and leaned over ad kiss my cheek.

"Anything for you"

**A/N Hopefully you like this chapter? I'm not to good at writing sexual scenes so if it wasn't good I'm sorry : ( **

**R&R please **


	14. Parent 101

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**A/N Thanks You Everyone : )**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Parent 101

"Dylan, before you go anywhere take a seat" I walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. I went over and stood by the island facing Dylan. I noticed Ashley walking behind me and she stopped when she was right by my side.

"Spence, do you have any bottled water?"

"Ya in the fridge help your self" I watched as she went and grabbed a water and went and sat beside Dylan.

"Okay, So I know your going to disappear in that studio for a few days. So tell me how much trouble are you in at school?"

"I'm not, it was off school property." She was playing with her keys in her hand.

"Okay so why did this fight happen?" I know I wasn't going to get an answer but at lease I could try.

"Just some stupid stuff"

"Fine, go. I want you up for school though" She quickly turned around and walked to my side of the island.

"What! Please don't make me go!"

'When you can tell me why you get into these fights, then I will let you stay home."

"What ever I'm going to bed, night" she walked over and gave me a kiss and she did the same to Ashley.

"Night Dyl"

I grabbed my beer and walked towards the deck out back; I looked over my shoulder and told Ashley to fellow. I open the door and walked over to edge and sat my beer on the ledge. I heard the door closed and felt her hand rest on my back.

"You're pretty hot when you're mean" I started to laugh

"That wasn't me being mean that was me trying to get my daughter to talk"

"Give it time…"

"Time? Ashley how long should I wait, she is out there fighting and she can't even give me a straight answer to why"

"Maybe she is waiting for the right time to explain it, look how long it took for her to ask to see me. Spencer she loves you and she trusts you, if she isn't talking then maybe she isn't ready"

"I don't want it to be the perfect time Ashley, I want my daughter to stop this bullshit and go back to being herself again."

"Oh ya and how is she not being her self?"

"Fighting is not her Ashley!"

"She is sixteen Spencer; she is growing up and learning new things. I'm not saying this fighting is a good thing, but she might be going through something new and she is having a hard time with it. Remember us as teenagers all the crap and bullshit we went through. I got into fights as well but over time I stopped."

"Why can't she just tell us what's going on?"

"Did you ever tell Paula what was going on in your life?"

"No"

"Did she ever know that we went through hell at school for being a couple?"

"No, but she didn't know I was…"

"Spencer you did eventually tell her you were Gay, but you needed to know she wasn't going to freak."

"So Dylan thinks I'm going to freak when I find out why she is fighting?"

"Maybe, so just give her time." She walked over and gave me a hug. Then kissed my head.

"When did you become so smart?" she pulled back and smiled.

"When I realized Dylan might love music like me, but she is all you baby" I shoved her away.

I saw her look at my beer; I forgot she might have a hard time with being around alcohol. I didn't want to make her relapse.

"Does this bother you?" I pointed to my beer.

"Not really, I haven't been around it since I was out of Rehab. Kyla made sure I was away from all things like that." I grabbed the beer and poured it out over the deck. Then dropped it into the recycle bin.

"You didn't have to do that Spencer, I can handle it"

"I don't want to take that chance; I don't want you to relapse"

"I'm not going to go and start drinking again just because I saw a bottle of beer" I gave her a weak smile and started to walk down the stairs towards the water. I stood by the shore and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I missed the smell of the ocean" she was standing beside me with her feet in the water.

"It's peaceful, when it's like this"

"Spencer, don't you think we should talk about us. Is there even an us?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to you since you left for rehab. I did hear the songs you wrote about your girls, your addiction, and don't forget the songs you wrote for Dylan. What I didn't hear was you being sorry for leaving. So please Ashley, tell me is there and us?"

"I want there to be and us?"

"I know, and Dylan wants you to stay too"

"What do you want?" I ran my hands through my hair and blew out the air I was holding in.

"I don't know what I want Ashley, Sometimes I want you back and just forget everything that has happen. Then I realized how much pain you put me through and I want to just be mad at you. What I really want is answers. Why did you let this all happen? Was I not good enough you had to find other women to make you happy?"

"Spencer it had nothing to do with you, Spencer you were more then enough for me"

"Then why Ashley! Why did you let this bullshit happen!?"

Silence.

"Fine!, you know Ashley you can't just fuck everything up and then leave for years then expect me to pretend it never happen. You want there to be an us, then I want fucking answers!"

"I don't think I am ready to give you the answer you want Spencer"

"So something did happen?"

"Yes, and it's what caused me to pull away from you and Dylan. I did love you Spencer, I never stopped. I made a huge mistake and I am afraid if I tell you what happen back then you won't give me the chance you're giving me now"

"I'm not giving you a chance, Dylan is. I am just putting up with you for her, I never wanted you back" I turned and walked away before I said anything else that would hurt her more.

"He wrote me a letter" I stopped in my tracks. I then turned around and saw tears pouring down her face.

"Who?"

"Aiden" I waited for her to continued, as she moved closer to me.

"He wrote me a letter explaining why he was going to take his life"

"Ashley he didn't take his life, he was drinking and driving"

"It was the only way he could have the courage to kill him self"

"Ashley… why didn't…"

She then reached in her back pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. It was address to me. It was open.

"I got home from the studio, and I found it on are door step"

"So you read it, without telling me?"

"When you read it you will understand why I never showed it to you."

"I thought you said he wrote to you"

"He did, but mailed it to you." with that said she walked towards the house leaving me with the letter. I followed her and sat down on the steps so I could see the letter more clearly.

_**Dear, Ashley**_

_**Last night was everything I dreamed about, I knew you never stopped loving me…**_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks For Reading : )**


	15. Take A Step Into The Past

_**To : Elke85, MADDY22, agatha022, ,Tink66, Dani**_

_**Thank you So much for all the reviews. I usally spend the day listening to my music, and depending on the music is how I decided what I'm going to write next. For Example I was listening to Mike Posner – Looks like Sex when I wrote Chapter 13 – Sexy Car. Anyway Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter **_

_**Xo Sushi**_

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 15 – Take A Step Into The Past

_**Dear, Ashley**_

_**Last night was everything I dreamed about, I knew you never stopped loving me. I know you said that it was the last time for us, but I know it won't be. You can tell me a million times you don't love me, but I know you always will.**_

_**Please Ash you can't keep leading spencer on like this, you don't love her like you love me. If you loved her so much why are you lying beside me while spencer is at home alone on your Anniversary. If you didn't love me then why did you tell her you were going out of town when you were really at my house with me? **_

_**I hope you get this in time, I love you Ashley. **_

_**Dylan should have been my child.**_

_**Love **_

_**Aiden**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**P.S I'll never give up on our love. **_

I couldn't move, I let the letter go and get whisked away into the wind. Why did she want me to read a letter about her cheating on me. How has this got to do with Aiden taking his life. I wiped my eyes and ran my hands through my hair.

"You read it" I was so angry with her at this point, why did I have to read that stupid love letter.

"Why, did I have to read that! You just confessed to cheating on me! How does that even have to do with Aiden dieing?"

"That night, I never slept with him. It was the night that I called you crying because I was missing our anniversary. I wanted to come home that night so much, but it was too late. Kyla made me spend the night at her house. I was sleeping in the spare room when Aiden walked in and we got to talking. He told me he stilled love me, and I will never love you like I love him. I told him to get out but he wouldn't. He went on about how Dylan was suppose to be his, and I should be his wife not yours. We started to yell and kyla came in, we said we were arguing about something and he would be there in a sec. So after she left I told him to leave and he did. When I got home that next day, that letter was on are door step."

"Okay, so what has this got to do with aiden tak…"

"He never stopped, he kept sending them to you. I finally went and told him to back off and move on. He wouldn't, I even threatened to tell kyla. He didn't care, he even tried to kiss me. When I refused I finally told him if he sent another letter I would tell you and then we would go to the Police."

"You never told me, so what he stopped?"

"No he sent me another letter" she pulled out another letter and handed it to me. It has her name on the evelope this time. I opened it and read out loud.

_**Dear Ashley**_

_**I can't live in this world knowing you will never love me like I know you do. I'll love you till I die.**_

_**You got your wish Ashley, I'm leaving you and Spencer alone forever.**_

_**See You In Heaven**_

_**Aiden **_

"His parents found another letter on there kitchen table, all it said was that he loved them and he had to die because loving me was too painful. It was too painful to see me with you."

I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs that I had on my deck, I looked up and Ashley could see the tears in my eyes. Aiden killed him self because Ashley love me and not him.

"You blamed your self, for not loving him"

"No, I blamed my self for letting it get that bad for him. I could have done more but I didn't. His parents and I agreed to not tell anyone the real truth. After the funeral, I kept having nightmares of Aiden…" she leaned against the ledge.

"I thought I should get help so I went to our doctor and he gave me some sleeping pills. Then he prescribed me Anti – Depressents, then I no longer was upset about Aiden. I was happy."

"So what happen, what led you to the drugs?"

"I was working on my new album and the studio was hounding me to finsh it. One night Andrew came in to help me, he was the one that offered me a drink out of his flask. I took it and never thought anything of it. So everynight since then till I finsish the album he would come in and share his flask. When I left on my new tour I was already drinking more at home…"

'Wait how did I not notice?... Ashley when you came home there was no signs of you drinking"

"I also carried Gum, I know you love my strawberry lip gloss. So as long as I wore that, you never thought anything of it."

"what happen on tour?"

"lenny, my Manager gave me a pill to get me to be awake more, and to be more calm. I was falling asleep through rehearsals. By the second month I started to crave them, I couldn't get enough. I felt like if I didn't have them I would go insane. I went to look for them and I found out they were Oxy pills. Even know I knew what they were…"

"It was too late you were hooked" I got up and pulled her towards me. I wiped her tears away and brought her in for a hug. After a while I pulled away and sat back down on the chair, while she sat on the other.

"Yup, and everything went down hill from there."

I remember her barley talking on the phone, it was like she was somewhere eles while talking to me. I knew something was wrong but I just didn't want to think the worst.

"When did the cheating start?" I looked away, I couldn't believe I even asked her that.

Ashley grabbed my hands and rubbed her thumb on the back of my hands. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't help but start to cry harder.

"Ssshh I'm so sorry Spencer" she held me to her chest till I stopped shaking. The thought of another women touching Ashley made me sick. Made me hurt even more to know she aloud it.

"Please Ash, I need to know"

"A few weeks after I started taking the pills" I could feel her start to shake as well.

"We never made love that last month you…"

"Avoided it, I told you I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Dylan and You. Once I saw you at the airport I couldn't beileive that I cheated on you. That was the only time I was Sober till I got to Rehab. After that week I drank more, and the drugs never ended. I don't even know how I even did my shows"

"If you were do into the drugs what made you get help?"

The night I open the door and she was standing there crying, broke my heart. I knew I lost my wife and I didn't think I was ever going to get her back. It was that night she told me the truth, it was that night I made love to her for the last time, then held her while the Drugs made her shake and groan in pain on the floor of our bathroom. The next day we got into my car and drove to the Rehab centre. That night hurt the most, because I thought she wasn't going to make it through the night.

As she wiped more tears away with her sleeve I waited to hear her answer. She still had my one hand in hers so I ran my thumb over her hand. She smiled.

"My mother made me realized I needed to get help, The same mother that I hadn't spoken to since high school."

* * *

A/N Hope You Enjoyed : ) Sorry If it's Not Good, I had a Hard Time With This Part.


	16. Mother's Love

**I Do Not Own SON**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Mother's Love

When I first met Ashley, she told me stories about her mother. I never wanted to believe them, her mother was awful. I know Ashley never talked about it, but I knew it bothered her that her mother wasn't there for her. The last time I ever saw or spoke to Christine Davies was one night at Ashley's house when she still lived at home.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Ashley, please I can't"**_

"_**Calm on Spence, you know I can't go this long without touching you" As she sits beside me and runs her fingers up and down my arm. **_

"_**Ash I need to get this done, it's due tomorrow babe" I looked up from my homework and saw a pout on her face.**_

"_**Fine I'll go have a bath without you." She kisses my forehead and bounced off to the washroom. Ashley loved to have bubble baths with me, but tonight I couldn't because of my homework. **_

_**Just then the door of her bedroom swung open and there stood the one and only Christine Davies. This wasn't going to be fun.**_

"_**Where is my daughter?"**_

"_**Bathroom, having a bath" I pointed towards the washroom.**_

"_**I don't know why you put up with my daughter; you could do so much better"**_

"_**I agree… she could. So I'm lucky Spencer is in love with me mother." Ashley was standing there with a towel around her. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_**I'll always love you Ash"**_

"_**Whatever, Ashley I am leaving again. If you realize you're not good enough for anyone please make sure your whores don't steal anything." With that she walked out of the room.**_

_**I turned and grabbed Ashley hands and we moved over towards her bed, I sat down and brought her between my legs. I looked up and I knew she was angry and upset. I also knew she wasn't going to talk. I grabbed her towel and started to pull it off of her.**_

"_**What are you doing Spencer?"**_

"_**Making love to my girl friend who I am madly in love with" she smiled.**_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

I never saw her after that, she never even called when she found out we got married or even to see her grandchild. Ashley leaned on my parents more when it came to needing parent's advice. Truth is, my mother and Ashley became really close through the years.

"It was your mother?" I didn't think she even talked to her mother, I wouldn't.

"It was the last show of the tour, and I was told there was a women waiting in my dressing room. I was thinking maybe my manager sent another groupie, instead it was my mother. She told me that she saw you and Dylan at the park, and it hurt her to know that she couldn't just walk over and say hi to her grandchild. That I was stupid to waste all this time being like my father when I could be in my daughter's life. I can give Dylan the love that she never gave me. My mother also bought out my contract with the studio, and fired my manager. Christine had called Kyla and told her to come and be my manager, Kyla was on the next plane here. We drove back to my mom's hotel and talked to kyla, we decided I needed to go home and tell you the truth. Then check my self into Rehab. So I did."

"Wow, I can't believe Christine did that. Have you talked to her since?"

"Actually she use to visit me once a week at the rehab, we actually talked about you a lot. I told her I wanted to see you happy, and I hoped your girlfriend could give you that happiness. After I got out I needed to fix things with Dylan, then I was going to fix things with you. Then Dylan told me to leave, I left. My mother and kyla are the ones that have been trying to get me to call you these past few years. Kyla saw the divorce papers on your desk down stairs, and when she told me I knew I needed to fight for you before I had to let you go."

I gripped the ledge of the deck, and released the air I was holding. Now that everything is wide open and clear, can we really move on? Can we start over and fix this marriage. I looked at Ashley and all I could see was love. I knew she would never attentionally hurt me, she loved me too much.

"Spencer, I need to at lease fix things with our daughter. Please let me be in her life even if you don't want me in yours." She rubbed her thumb gently over my cheeks; I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"Stay for Dylan" I grabbed my shirt and wiped all the tears that had fallen away.

"What about us…"I step forward and brushed my lips against hers, I never wanted to stop. Her hands went straight to my back and pulled me closer. I felt her tongue and it felt so good kissing my wife again. Needing air I pulled back and gently laid a soft kiss on her lips. I ran my thumb over where I had just kissed.

"There is no us Ashley, I will always love you baby. I can't be with you while knowing at one point I wasn't good enough. That you shared your body with other women, we took vows and you broke them. Stay for Dylan, she needs you more then I do. I'm sorry" I kissed her cheek and turned and walked towards the house.

"I'm not letting you go that easy Spencer"

"You already have Ashley"

* * *

**A/N: Hope You Enjoyed : )**


	17. Music Guide Me To The Lyrics

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**A/N: ****Music Playlist For This Chapter **

**Never Again – Nickelback**

**Feel This - Bethany Joy Galeotti (Thank You ****)**

**Come Down To me – Saving Jane**

_**~I personally was listening to (Maybe by Everly) when I wrote this chapter ~**_

* * *

Chapter 17 – Music Guide Me To The Lyrics

**Ashley POV**

The saddest day in my life was when I found out my father died, I thought I was never going to live through that. Even know he was barley around he was still my father and we shared are first love, music.

I pushed and shoved Spencer away after I found out he was gone, I thought I wanted to be alone. Instead she never gave up on me, she kept fighting for me and she never left my side. At one point I told her I didn't love her and she should just forget about me, not one tear was shed from her eyes. She took my face into her hands and kissed me and told me…

"_**You can stand here and tell me you don't love me, but I know your lying. You're hurting Ashley, and your trying to push me away; but im not leaving. I love you Ashley and I will take all the abuse you throw at me, because that's what you do for the person your madly in love with. You fight for them"**_

Spencer never left my side after that, her parents even grounded her for a week because she wouldn't come home. Until she knew I was going to be okay on my own she wouldn't leave. When I found out about Kyla, it was Spencer that made me give her a chance…

"…_**have you even thought about what she is going through Ashley. Kyla just found out not only did her birth father die, and he was thee Ralf Davies. Kyla just found out he abandon her mother and her. Then on top of that, she has a half sister. That probably made her upset and scared, but she still came to meet you. Kyla didn't even know about the money till after she met you Ashley. All she wanted was to meet her big sister. Ashley I know your father lied to you but now you actually do have blood family that love you. Please Ash; just give her a chance…"**_

When we broke up it hurt me so much to see her with Carmen, then I find out Carmen was abusing her. Chelsea told me she saw bruises on Spencer's arms; I tried to make my self think it wasn't from Carmen. One night at Ego they were doing there Mic Night and I signed up. I got there and I saw Spencer with Carmen, I knew I had to let Spencer know that I knew what was going on. So I did what I do best and spoke to her through lyrics of a song…

"… **I grabbed my guitar and Spoke to the audience… **_**'This Song Is Dedicated to A Friend of mine, she doesn't think I know what's going on but she is wrong. I do and I won't stand by and watch it happen'**_**… I started to strum.**

_**He's drunk again, it's time to fight **_

_**She must have done something wrong tonight **_

_**The living room becomes a boxing ring **_

_**It's time to run when you see him **_

_**Clenching his hands **_

_**She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again **_

_**I hear her scream, from down the hall **_

_**Amazing she can even talk at all **_

_**She cries to me, Go back to bed **_

_**I'm terrified that she'll wind up **_

_**Dead in his hands, She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again**_

**I put down my guitar and grabbed the Mic; I took into both of my hands and looked into Spencer's eyes.**

_**Been there before, but not like this **_

_**Seen it before, but not like this **_

_**Never before have I ever **_

_**Seen it this bad **_

_**She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again **_

_**Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell **_

_**It starts to sting as it starts to swell **_

_**She looks at you, she wants the truth **_

_**It's right out there in the waiting room **_

_**With those hands **_

_**Lookin just as sweet as he can **_

_**Never Again**_

**I jumped up and down, and ran and jumped off stage and poured everything I had into the next part.**

_**Seen it before, but not like this **_

_**Been there before, but not like this **_

_**Never before have I ever **_

_**Seen it this bad **_

_**She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again **_

_**Father's a name you haven't earned yet **_

_**You're just a child with a temper **_

_**Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? **_

_**Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**_

**I walked back on to the stage, grabbed my guitar and started to play while making full eye contact with Spencer. I needed her to here every word of this song.**

_**He's drunk again, it's time to fight **_

_**Same old shit, just on a different night **_

_**She grabs the gun, she's had enough **_

_**Tonight she'll find out how fucking **_

_**Tough is this man **_

_**Pulls the trigger as fast as she can **_

_**Never Again **_

_**Seen it before, but not like this **_

_**Been there before, but not like this **_

_**Never before have I ever **_

_**Seen it this bad **_

_**She's just a woman **_

_**Never Again**_

**After I was done I lifted up my guitar and hit it off the stage till it was in pieces…"**

Spencer spent the night in my bed that same night. Explaining to me that she was scared to leave Carmen, but she knew she had to. I went with her the day she told Carmen it was over, she didn't take it so well. I had a black eye for a couple of days, and of course it was hard to convince Paula I tripped over my two feet.

Over the years Spencer and I have been through a lot, and I thank God that she fell in love with me all those years ago. There will never be a time in my life that I won't love Spencer she is it for me, even if I messed up. I know I am it for her, even if she says different.

I walked through the house and down to the studio, the light it off so I guess Dylan is in her room sleeping. I open the door and is hit by the past, the memories of me spending long nights in here and Spencer bringing me her famous tea. I walked over to one of my guitars I left behind and started to let my fingers strum slowly. Eventually I let the music guide me to the lyrics…

_**It's gotta be this one**_

_**Don't have to fake it**_

_**You know I can take it**_

_**What if I told you**_

_**Your tears**_

_**Haven't been ignored**_

_**And everything**_

_**That was taken**_

_**Can be restored**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this?**_

_**My heart beating**_

_**Out of my chest**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Under my breath**_

_**It's gotta be**_

_**Just right**_

_**Soul and spirit**_

_**Chord and lyric**_

_**What if I told you**_

_**That innocence is yours**_

_**And beauty you have now**_

_**Is brighter than before**_

_**Before**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this?**_

_**My heart beating**_

_**Out of my chest**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Under my breath**_

_**Let go, let go, and believe**_

_**Let go, let go, and believe **_

_**Let go, let go, and believe**_

_**Let go**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this?**_

_**My heart beating**_

_**Out of my chest**_

_**Feel this**_

_**Can you feel this**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Under my breath**_

I slowly let the music fade out, and gently let my arms rest over the guitar. I wonder if Spencer can hear my heart beating for her.

Clap Clap Clap Clap

I looked up and saw Dylan leaning against the far wall, she was holding a cup in her hands. She was wearing long silky pyjama pants and a black tank top, and her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"I loved it, is that a new song?"

"I don't know I just came up with it" She walked towards me and handed me the cup, I sniffed it and it was Spencer's famous Tea. I smiled.

"Mom told me to bring this to you, says it will help you sleep better. Umm how do you just pick up a guitar and sing just like that?"

"I guess it comes naturally, I just strum and let the music lead me to the lyrics. You should try it, maybe you will write a new song too."

She smiled and went over to the piano, and I gently sat the guitar down and walked over to the piano behind her. I gently leaned against it, and watched as she started to play and then eventually started to sing…

_**Words fall out of my mouth**_

_**And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying**_

_**Everybody wants your time**_

_**I'm just dreaming out loud,**_

_**I can't have you for mine and I know it**_

_**I just wanna watch you shine.**_

_**Tripping up on my tongue,**_

_**It's all over my face and I'm racing**_

_**Gotta get away from you**_

_**Burning all the way home,**_

_**Try to put it to bed but it chases**_

_**Every little thing I do**_

_**When the light falls on your face,**_

_**Don't let it change you**_

_**When the stars get in your eyes,**_

_**Don't let them blind you.**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And I love it all**_

_**Every line, and every scar**_

_**And I wish that I could make you see**_

_**This is where you ought to be,**_

_**Come down to me.**_

_**Spell it out in a song,**_

_**Bet you never catch on to my weakness**_

_**I'm singing every word for you.**_

_**Here I'm thinking I'm sly**_

_**Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe **_

_**You're thinking what I'm thinking too**_

_**When you see it on my face, **_

_**Don't let it shake you**_

_**I know better than to try and **_

_**Take you with me.**_

As the music faded she wiped away the tears that came gliding down her cheek while she played. I slowly walked over and set beside her, I put my arm around her and pulled her into my chest.

"You're mother and I will always be here for you Dylan, so when your ready to talk we will be there to listen." She wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"Thank you mom" I kissed her head and rubbed her back.

We sat there and just enjoyed the moment we were sharing. What ever it was that Dylan was struggling with, I hope she eventually talks to us about it.

"Have you and mom talked?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay so you and I can have sometime to catch up. Is that okay with you?" she pulled back and looked at me.

"Of course it is, but what about you and mom?"

'It's complicated Dylan, it's tough to say"

"I'm sorry I messed everything up for you" I quickly grabbed her hands and brought them to my lap.

"Dylan look at me, you did not mess anything up for your mother and I. This is all my fault, and I need to make it right. Starting with you."

'I'm the one that told you to leave" I wiped more tears away from her cheeks.

"Oh baby Dyl; please don't blame your self. Okay? I didn't have to leave but I did. I should have been an adult and stuck around and proved to you I could love your mother"

"Have you told her the truth?" Dylan knew about Aiden's letters, she found them while I was in Rehab.

"Yes"

"And…"

"I'm going to fight for her, like she fought for me all these years" she smiled.

**A/N: Did you enjoy Ashley POV?**


	18. Look At Me

**A/N: Thank You Everyone, Here is the New Chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Look At Me

A week has passed and things are getting better between Dylan and My self. I decided to stay at my loft a couple of houses down, and visit Dylan as much as I can. We mostly just spend are time in the studio down stairs in Spencer house, or we spend time at the beach.

I went to Dylan's basketball game on Thursday, and I got a chance to catch up with Spencer's parents. Paula talked about how she wants me to sing for an event she is throwing for one of her charities. Arthur told me I had to come over for Sunday night dinner, so he could show me his new kitchen.

While Dylan and I were at the movies Friday night we ran into Glen and Chelsea, of course Joel attacked me when she saw me walk up beside Dylan…

_**~ Flashback~**_

"_**Omg, Aunt Ashley!" She leaped into my arms and hugged me really tight. **_

"_**Hey Joel, I missed you!" I swear she was like a Koala and I was the tree.**_

"_**You're back…wait…"she looked over at Dylan who was smiling.**_

"_**Yes Joel My mom is back" she looked at me "For good this time" **_

_**I gently put down Joel, when I noticed Glen and Chelsea walking towards us I started to get nervous. **_

"_**Hey Ashley, it's good to see you" Chelsea said while giving me a hug.**_

"_**It's good to see you too, how is the gallery?"**_

"_**Really good, did you like the paintings?" I got kyla to by some paintings for my loft I bought when I came back for Dylan.**_

"_**Yes I loved them, thank you" Finally I looked over to Glen, he showed no emotion.**_

"_**Hey Glen"**_

"_**Ashley Davies, if you ever leave this child again. I will kick your ass" I laughed and brought him in for a hug.**_

"_**Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I looked over and ruffled Dylan's hair.**_

"_**How is my sister doing, is she giving you a hard time?"**_

"_**You know Spencer, she always gives me a hard time" everyone laughed.**_

"_**She will come around, give her time" I smiled and all of us walked into the theatre to watch the new Ironman movie. Hopefully Spencer will join us the next time we come to watch a movie.**_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

* * *

I get out of my car and take a big breathe of air and then blow it out, tonight I was having dinner at the Carlins house. It was Sunday; of course Paula and Arthur insisted that I come for family dinner.

"You really need to take a chill pill mom" Dylan finished practice late so I offered to pick her up.

"I'm fine" She gave me the look just like Spencer gave me when she knew I was lieing.

"What ever you say, I don't believe you"

I got out of the car, walked to Dylan's side and leaned against the car. The tree that I used to sneak into Spencer's room late at night was cut down. I noticed each of Spencer's parents got new cars, and of course they still had the same door mate that read 'God Bless'.

As we walked up the driveway towards the front door I felt my palms getting sweaty, I don't think it was the in laws that got me nervous. It was more the fact that I haven't talked to Spencer since that one night, and the thought of seeing her made my hands sweaty. The door opens to reveal Paula welcoming us in.

"Girls, finally you got here. Dylan how was practise?"

"Brutal, we had to do laps"

"Well go have a shower and get ready for dinner, it will be ready soon" I watched Dylan kiss Paula's cheek and ran up the stairs.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner tonight" she smiled and gave me a hug.

"It is pleasure, we have missed you Ashley. Everyone is out back if you want to had back and I bring you a drink."

"Thank you, I'll just take a water" she smiled and went off to the kitchen, while I went towards the back yard.

When I reached the back yard the smell of BBQ hit me right off the bat, Arthur of course was grilling and Glen was helping him. I smiled as I caught Joel being flung into the pool by Chelsea. I looked around and finally spot Spencer sitting on the deck watching Chelsea and Joel. I walked over and sat beside her, I turned and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey"

I didn't really know what to say, I feel like I should let her come to me. We both laughed when Joel threw Chelsea in the pool.

"Where's Dylan?" I looked over and she wasn't looking at me.

"She went upstairs to have a shower"

"Good"

Joel and Chelsea were finally settling down and down were just relaxing in the water. I took this time to turn my body towards Spencer. She never moved she still looked straight ahead.

"Will you ever stop ignoring me?"

"I'm not"

"What's with the short answers?" she shrugged.

"We spent two days talking about everything, and then you stopped even looking at me." I grabbed one of her hands but she pulled it back.

"What I can't hold your hand, but you can kiss me." She turned her head towards me; I couldn't see her eyes because of her dark sunglasses.

"How are you and Dylan getting along" she was now looking back towards the pool.

"Really good, I didn't think we would be this close so soon." It made me smile when I thought about it.

"I'm glad" she blew out some air and then stood up, before she left I grabbed her hand. I noticed her flinch so I let go.

I tried not to show the pain on my face, but I couldn't help it. Spencer never flinches when touched her. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Glen standing there holding a beer.

"Don't worry they are for me" he sat down and put the beers between us.

"I don't get it Glen, Last week we were talking, laughing, crying, we even kissed. Now I'm lucky to just get her to look at me"

"Ashley, we all know Spencer is stubborn. My parents and I know that deep down, she wants you back, and she needs you back."

"I wish she would say that"

Glen took a sip of his beer, and blew out some air he was holding in. Glen was the type of guy who would only talk about deep stuff if he knew you really needed it.

"Come with me" he stood up and waved me to fellow him.

We walked through the house and walked over towards the kitchen, Dylan was cooking with Arthur and Spencer was watching. I walked over and Dylan met me half way and gave me a hug.

"We will be back, Ashley and I are going for a drive" He told Arthur.

Arthur looked over at me; I know he could tell I was upset about something. Just like a good person he is, he never asked he just nodded and told us to take are time.

As we were walking out I walked over to Spencer.

"I'll be back I guess"

"Ok"

Glen put his arm around me and lead me out to his jeep, he open the door and gave me a smile. I got in and put my seatbelt on, then waited for him. Once he was settled in he started to back out and drive.

"Where are you taking me?" he looked over and laughed.

"You and Dylan are so much a like, always wanting to know where you're going. Have you ever heard of a surprise?"

"I don't like surprises"

"Well too bad"

We drove 25 minutes out of town, when Glen pulled over on to the side of the road. I looked around and didn't see why he would bring me here. He took off his seat belt and got out of the car, he told me to do the same.

"Glen Why are we on the side of the road?"

"Come on" I followed him over to a path just on the other side of the road. I looked down and saw the ocean.

I grabbed his hand as he led me down the hill toward a small part that was covered with sand that reminded me of the beach house.

"When you went into rehab, Spencer never told us. My parents, Chelsea and I found out while watching TV…" he walked towards the water.

"I went and saw her soon as I found out, she was broken Ashley. I found her on yours and Spencer's bed, shaking, and crying. I called my parents and told them to pick Dylan up and I would take care of Spencer. I held her in my arms, but it didn't help. I spent weeks with her, while Dylan stayed with my parents. It took me almost a week or so to just get her to actually talk to me. She never told me why you were in rehab, we all still don't know."

I watched as he wiped some tears away, I didn't just hurt two people.

"I thought I was going to loose another person I loved, after the second week she told me to bring Dylan home. I thought she was going to be okay, I knew she missed Dylan."

"What happen?"

"Dylan called me a few days later, she was concerned for Spencer" I walked over to him.

"Spencer and Dylan never told me this"

"I can see why Spencer wouldn't tell you, but I figured Dylan would tell you that part"

"Wait there is more?"

"Yes but its not Glens story to tell, so he should shut his mouth" I turned around and saw Spencer looking pissed off.

"Spencer I …"

"Shut it Glen! You have no right to tell her my business!"

"Sorry" He looked scared, I was even scared.

"How did you know where he took me?" She looked at me with such hate, what has happen to the women that kissed me on the beach.

"Glen, leave" she pushed past him and walked over to the rocks that lined up beside the shore. I watched as Glen climb back up the hill.

"What didn't you want me to hear?" She sat there looking out towards the water; this silence treatment was pissing me off.

"If you're not going to talking then…"

"What, you're going to leave?" she gave me a smirk look.

"Why are you giving me fucking attitude, you were fine with me last week when you were kissing me!"

"Because you disserve it! You come back and everyone loves you, they all just forget all the shit you caused. Or even how much pain you left Dylan and I in!"

"At lease they are willing to give me another chance! Even my own daughter can at lease work on things with me, can't say the same for her Mother!"

"Because I never told them everything! All they know is about the drugs, rehab, and cheating."

"That's all that did happen, except for you breakdown when I left for rehab. I understand that and so will they"

She shook her head and wiped her nose with her sleeve. I had a feeling that I was kept in the dark about something. I walked over and took her face in my hands. I leaned in and kissed where the tears lay on her cheeks.

"Ssshhh baby, it's going to be okay" She grabbed onto my shirt as she collapsed in my arms and cried her eyes out.

I held her tight as I could, not giving her a chance to pull away. I ;aid gentle kisses on her head and whispered that I loved her every time I kissed her head. Finally she was calming down, and her breathing was normal. Then she started to laugh.

"What" I asked

"This is the second time I left Sunday dinner to talk to you" I smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I think Dylan is going to think we don't like her cooking" we laughed.

I pulled her between my legs and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned forward so my mouth was right beside her ear.

"I love you Spencer Dylan Carlin, and I promise I'm never letting you go" she turned and kissed my chin.

"I love you too, I'm just scared. I'm scared that I can just forget about all the pain so easily and let you back in right away. I'm scared that you will break my heart again, God I can't go through that again." I moved so I could rest my forehead against hers.

"Spencer, I have lived without you and Dylan and it killed me. Spencer I love you so much and I know it will take time but I need you to trust me enough to let me show you that I'm not going anywhere. Please, Spence my heart only beats for you"

"There's something you need to know Ash"

"What ever it is Spemcer you can tell me, we need to talk about everything and lay it all out"

"It's about what Glen was going to tell you, before I told him to shut it" I pulled back and took her hands in mine.

"Spence, if you don't want me to know then tha…"

"I slept with Carmen"

* * *

A/N: Oh Snap!


	19. Black and Blue

_**Music Playlist For this Chapter: **_

_**What Sara Said – Death Cab For Cutie**_

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Black and Blue

_**When you're waiting for something, it seems that time has slowed down. You sit there and look at everyone around you wondering why they are here, and are they here for the same reason as you. A child is crying in the corner, a mother is pacing, you're just sitting still. **_

…_And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time_

_As I stared at my shoes in the ICU…_

_**My shoes have dirt on them; I don't really know how they got dirty. I noticed there are over hundreds tiles on the floor in this waiting room. I smell this weird smell, its probably disinfectant. **_

…_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye…_

_**I look up and notice a family had been escorted into a room down the hall, wonder who died. I reach over and grab a magazine, I put it back. I get up and walk over to the other side of the hallway, leaning against the wall. Slowly I let myself drift down the wall till im squatting, with my face in my hands.**_

…_Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room_

_Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

_And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads_

_But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"…_

_**I feel someone lay there hands on my knees; I lift my head and look into the same deep blue eyes as hers. I noticed she has blood all over her, I let my head fall back down into my hands. Paula lifts my head and holds it in her hands, she give me an assuring smile.**_

"_**Spencer will be okay"**_

_**That's all I needed to hear, to get me off the ground. I looked over at the family down the hall, I felt sorry that they had to go through the pain of loosing someone they love. Paula wrapped an arm around me and walked me towards Spencer's room.**_

_**As we got closer I knew where we were going, the ICU. We walked in and went over to the far end where a single door led to a room in the corner. Paula stopped and nudged her heads towards it.**_

'_**She needs you Ashley"**_

_**I slowly walked towards the door, I held in my breathe and turned the knob. What **_**I saw **_**inside made my heart break insistently. Spencer was hooked up to wires and tubes everywhere. A little monitor was showing her heartbeat, it was beating slowly. I walked over closer and noticed her face, it was bruised all over. Her left eye was swollen; I don't think she would be able to see out of it. I sat down beside her, and looked over the stitches in her arms from the cut marks. She also had a cast on her leg, and bandages around her ribs. I started to cry, my baby was damaged and I couldn't fix it.**_

"…_**Ashley…" my head shot up and I finally saw my favourite deep blue eyes.**_

"_**I'm here Spencer"**_

"…" _**Cough "I'm sor…" Cough**_

"_**Ssshhh take it easy Spencer, you been through a lot" I held her hand in-between both of mine.**_

"_**I'm sorry I let Carmen do this to me"**_

"_**It's not your fault Spence, please don't blame your self baby" I moved some hair away from her eyes.**_

"_**Ash?"**_

"_**Ya?"**_

"_**Tell me you love me" I let the tears pour out of my eyes.**_

"_**I love you Spencer, I never stopped baby. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, ever."**_

_So who's going to watch you die?_

**~Flashback Ended~**

I spent a week sleeping in the chair beside her bed, I never left her side. When she finally got to go home, she wouldn't let me near her. Spencer was ashamed of her body; she wouldn't even look in the mirror. Her parents let me sleep on the couch downstairs so I could be there for Spencer, she didn't want me sleeping in the same bed as her.

Some days I would find her staring at a wall for hours, I just wanted to hold her, and make the pain go away. When we touched it used to give us a spark, now she flinched every time I tried to touch her. I didn't think it was this bad, but Carmen put Spencer through Hell. The days got frustrating for everyone, Spencer wouldn't even go to school. We tried to convince her to press charges on Carmen but she wouldn't have it. Finally after holding it all in for weeks I finally snapped. I wanted the girl I fell in love with back in my arms

**~Flashback~**

"_**Please Spencer; I can't keep watching you do this to your self! I hate Carmen so much for doing this to us. All I want is to touch your beautiful face and I can't! Please I just want the girl I fell in love with back in my arms!" **_

"_**She's gone Ashley! Carmen killed her that night in her room!" **_

"_**Talk to me at lease Spencer! Please let me help you get through this!"**_

"_**You can't, no one can" I walked over and kneel in front of her, carful to not to touch her.**_

"_**Yes I can, I'm not leaving Spencer. I promise you this."**_

"_**23 to the ribs, 13 to the skin, and 4 to the face."**_

"_**Spence…"**_

"_**Carmen punch me 23 times in the ribs, she cut me 13 times and punch my face 4 times. That's not including her raping me between all the beating and cutting." She was looking down at her feet and playing with the bottom of her shirt. She was crying and shaking.**_

"_**Spencer, I'm so sorry baby. Please look at me" She raised her head so I could look her in the eyes.**_

"_**I will never let anyone touch you like that again, or hurt you like Carmen has done." I took my hand and gently ran it over her cheeks, she didn't flinch.**_

"_**Ash…Can you…Make it go away. Please …Make Love…To me…please" I took her face in my hands and stared right into her eyes.**_

"_**I'll make it all better baby, I love you"**_

_**That is what I did the rest of the night, I made Spencer nightmares go away. The next day we went and pressed charges against Carmen, and got Spencer sign up for counselling. It was a long time till we were back to normal, but I never left her side.**_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

"Spencer please tells me you're joking" I back away from her and had my hands into a fist. I was hoping she was lieing; I needed it to be a lie.

"I'm not; I slept with Carmen, when you were in Rehab"

"I thought she was…'

"In jail? Ya well she is out, after I dropped you off I went home and broke down like Glen told you. The reason why Dylan was concerned about me was because I came home crying. After I slept with Carmen I felt sick, I couldn't believe what I had done. I started to distance my self from everyone again, the nightmares of the night she beat me came back. Glen helps me through it though, he asked what happen but I never told him."

"Were you intoxicated?"

"No, Ash I was upset okay…"

"Upset! She fucking almost killed you Spencer! Do you not remember…?"

"So did you! When you fucked around behind my back Ashley! My wife just told me not only was she an addict, she fucked another women. Not just a woman, but many. So Ya Ashley I remember Carmen almost killing me but I remember you almost killing me emotionally too"

"That's not the same; I didn't lay my hands on you! And you went and slept with her! What in your right mind made you go to her out of all the women or man you could have went to, why her?"

"She loved me, so much she didn't want to let me go. I kept thinking about how between you and her, I was crap. At lease that's how both of you made me feel, so what's the difference"

"The difference is that, I love you and I will make love to you Spencer, I'll hold you when you cry, I'm your wife. I will never abuse you, or fuck you over; I will never make you cry on purpose"

"Prove it, because so far you have done all but hit me physically"

* * *

**A/N: I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter; It Was Hard For Me To Write. Some Of This Chapter I Wrote From Experience.**


	20. Breaking the Rhythm

**Music Playlist in This Chapter:**

**_What's Left of Me – Nick Lachey_**

**_That Should Be Me – Justin Bieber_**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Breaking the Rhythm

**Ashley POV**

It felt like we were going in circles, I just wanted us to stop and stand still. One minute I think we are going to be okay, then the next we are crying. I am so hurt that she felt so low that she had to go back to that piece of shit of a person.

After a while we both decided to head back to her parents house, everyone was in the living room drinking coffee. Spencer walked over and stood behind Dylan resting her head on Dylan's shoulder. I looked down and thought about what had just happen.

Dylan must have been so hurt when this all happen, she was just a kid. I should really talk to her about it; hopefully she will talk to me. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't know someone was standing beside me till I felt her hand in mine.

"Come home with us tonight?" I looked into my daughters eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I'll come home tonight"

We said are goodbyes and headed to the beach house; while I was driving I couldn't help but think about Carmen. How she had her hands all over my wife's body, it made me sick to think about it. Even worst is that I was the one the lead Spencer to run to Carmen in the first place, both times.

I pulled into the driveway just as Spencer pulled in with Dylan beside me; I got out and looked over at her. I gave her a weak smile and followed them down to the house. We all walked into the house and Spencer went straight to her room, while Dylan went to lie on the couch. I walked behind the couch and looked down at her.

"I'll be in the studio" She waved me off, I then noticed she was watching her favourite show on MTV.

When I got to the studio I walked over to the piano and ran my hands over the keys. I reach into my pocket and grabbed my cell.

**Come down to the studio…please – Xo A**

A few minutes of playing around I finally hared the door open and I knew she was standing there. I looked over and smiled at her; I waved her over and tap the seat next to me.

"The past week hasn't gone are way and I don't know what to do next. I don't know how I feel about everything with what you told me tonight, so I'm going to let the music speak for me" I turned back around and slowly moved my fingers over the keys.

_**Watch my life,**_

_**Pass me by,**_

_**In the rear view mirror**_

_**Pictures frozen in time**_

_**Are becoming clearer**_

_**I don't wanna waste another day**_

_**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Cause I want you,**_

_**And I feel you,**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger,**_

_**Like a burning,**_

_**To find a place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken,**_

_**And I'm faded,**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be:**_

_**But you can have what's left of me**_

_**I've been dying inside,**_

_**Little by little,**_

_**No where to go,**_

_**But going out of my mind**_

_**In endless circles,**_

_**Running from my self until,**_

_**You gave me a reason for standing still**_

_**It's falling faster,**_

_**Barely breathing,**_

_**Give me something,**_

_**To believe in**_

_**Tell me: It's not all in my head**_

_**Take what's left**_

_**Of this man**_

_**Make me whole**_

_**Once again**_

_**I've been dying inside you see**_

_**I'm going out of my mind**_

_**Out of my mind**_

_**I'm just running in circles all the time**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**Just running in circles in my mind**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

**Spencer's POV**

I knew we were stuck in a circle of emotions, and somewhere we had to break it. After hearing the song I needed to be close to her, so I moved over and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her chin, then her cheek bone, then Whispered in her ear.

"I'll take everything that you're willing to give me Ash" She looked at me and I know she was holding back tears.

"No more tears Ash, lets break this cycle and just hold each other baby" She wrapped her arms around me and put her chin on the top of my head.

"Spence we need to start focusing on Dylan, while figure us out. Can we do that?"

"I think we should go away, just the three of us. I'm worried about her Ashley" I felt her pull me in tighter.

"Me too"

After a while I was falling asleep in Ashley's arms, it felt so good to be held by her again. This wasn't going to be easy, and I don't think I'm ready to trust her just yet. Although I think over time I could let her in slowly.

"Why don't you had up to bed Spence, your falling asleep"

"Mmm I'm too comfy, can't I just sleep here in your arms Ash?"

"Come on, I'll carry you" just like that I was picked up in her arms and she was caring me upstairs. I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid tiny kisses on her neck. She still smelt like coconuts.

"Spence… you gotta stop that" she laid me down on my bed, and she stood there on the side of the bed.

"Stay with me" I reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Only until you fall asleep okay?" I nodded and moved her to make her room, once she was beside me I rolled over so I was half on top of her, and I cuddle my head under her chin.

"Thank you" I kiss her collarbone and before sleep took over I heared Ashley say…

"I'll give you everything that's left of me baby" I smiled.

**Ashley POV**

I watched as she fell asleep in my arms, I moved some hair away from her eyes. She was so beautiful, I held her closer to me I wasn't ready to let her go. I know tomorrow we need to talk more about Carmen, and my problems and what else Spencer hasn't told me. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment; I want to enjoy a night cuddling with my wife.

I could hear music coming from down the hall, guess Dylan is still awake. I let go of Spencer and walked towards her bedroom door, I open it a little to hear the music. She wasn't listening she was Playing the music…

…_**Everybody's laughing in my mind**_

_**Rumours spreadin' 'bout this other Girl**_

_**Do you do what you did when you did with me, **_

_**Does she love you the way I can?**_

_**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me**_

_**Cause baby I didn't…**_

* * *

_**A/N: I think it's time Spencer & Ashley find out what's going on with Dylan? What Do You Think? **_


	21. Pictures Don't Speak

I DO NOT OWN SON

* * *

Chapter 21 – Pictures Don't Speak

…_**I need to know should I fight for love**_

_**Or disarm**_

_**It's getting harder to shield**_

_**It's breaking my heart…**_

I stood there by the door with my head turned towards Dylan's room, listening to the song she was playing. As much as I want to run down there and make her talk, I need to let Dylan come to us. I felt a pair of arms slide around me, I leaned in to the body behind me.

"Ash come back to bed, we can talk to her tomorrow"

"Spence it sounds like she has had her heart broken, and by a girl" I turned and faced her.

"Ashley we can't decide weather she is gay or not from a song, please come to bed and we will talk to her tomorrow." I sighed and followed her back to our bed.

"Ash, please stop thinking about it. If she doesn't want to tell us we can't force her." I was lieing beside her and she was running her fingers over my collar bone. I looked down and smiled.

"I'm just worried; between both of us we have put her through an emotional roller coaster. If she is dealing with bad relationships that's even more crap she is dealing with. I don't want to see her upset Spencer."

"I know" We laid there just thinking about what we have put our daughter through; I could tell it broke Spencer's heart as much as it broke mine. I leaned over and kissed her on her lips, and I felt her arm grab my shirt.

"We will fix this Spencer, we have too"

"We will. Goodnight Ash"

"Night Spence"

* * *

We never did get around talking to Dylan; she already left the house when we got down stairs. Spencer thinks she might have had early basketball practise, I myself think different.

I was sitting at the kitchen island playing around on Spencer's laptop, she was in the kitchen making breakfast, even know I told her I wasn't hungry she is forcing me to eat breakfast.

I was looking through the tabloids to see what's going on in the world of gossip; it was my weakness, only Spencer knew about it.

"Anything good?" see she knows what I am doing, that is why I love her. I look up when she set a plate of food in front of me.

"Mmm smells good, thanks Spence" I smiled and kissed her cheek, we still haven't talked about what's going on with us. Still I couldn't just not kiss her, she is my wife.

"Thanks. So?"

"Actually nothing really, apparently Reece got arrested last night" Spence and I meant Reece Witherspoon when Spencer produced one of her films she was staring in.

"Oh ya? What for?"

"Talking back to a cop, or giving him attitude. It says she was sticking up for her husband, her reps say she apologizes" Spencer smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to call her about that; it sounds like something you would do. Wait you have done that a few times already" it's true I don't like man hitting on my women.

"Well you're my women and I don't like other people touching you"

"I know" I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and leaned in and kissed the top of my head.

"Spence…look"

I heared her gasp, it was a picture of Dylan sitting on a boys lap with her arms around his neck. You could see his one arms was underneath the back of her shirt. I looked at the caption above the picture.

"Dylan Must Have More Davies Blood Then Carlins"

"Ash… Don't read into that garbage"

"How can I not…did you see the picture?"

"I know and this is why I don't like you reading this stuff'

"God I'm going to kill her, the boy looks like he is in his 20's" I was pacing back and forth waving my hands everywhere. How can Dylan do this, why is she doing this.

"Ash…"

"What if this isn't the first time"

"Ash…"

"Oh my god what if she is doing drugs, god I'm so stupid I'm a …"

"ASHLEY CARLIN DAVIES!"

"Did you…"

"Yes, you were freaking out, baby look first lets call Kyla and get this picture down and off the internet" She smiled and laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. I sighed.

"I'm still kicking out daughters ass, like come on the guy looked…"

"Baby?"

"I know I know, it's our daughter's choice" I rolled my eyes and followed her into her office downstairs.

"That's right, and we will love her no matter what" I smiled.

"Spence?"

"Ya?"

"It turns me on when you call me baby" She smiled and walked over towards me, and pushes me against the wall.

"Oh I know baby"

ZIP!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the longer wait, hope you enjoyed **

**If you have a song request for me to listen to just PM it to me, I will check it out and If I can fit it in I will :) - Sushi **


	22. Set Fire To The Storm

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music Playlist For This Chapter:**

**Addicted – Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Set Fire To The Storm

**Rated M**

Spencer POV

When we decided to have Dylan, Ashley was famous at the time, so we thought about what would happen if something like this would happen. We both agreed that we would try our best to stop it, and if we couldn't we would set the facts straight.

I was sitting in my office chair watching Ashley pace while talking to kyla on the phone, I think knowing her daughter was being like her and got photographed had really hit her hard. As much as I want to jump to conclusions I really need to know what was going on in that picture, I need to trust my daughter.

"Tell them I will sue there tiny little asses if they ever take another photo of my daughter…I don't care who it was I want them dead…yes kyla we are going to talk to her…you know what just get it done." Ashley flung the phone down on my desk.

"Feel better?" I smirked.

"How can you be so calm, our daughter…"

"I know Ash, but we don't know the facts…what did kyla say"

"Someone at the party took the photo, apparently they said they were friends of Dylan's and Said 'Dylan is sixteen she is aloud to have fun'. They wouldn't give Kyla the name of the friend. I swear I'm going to kick her ass when she gets home!"

"No your not" I looked up at her, I meant it.

"Yes I am Spencer! She is sixteen and doing that" pointed to the picture.

"Ash, remember what we did when I was seventeen?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not…"

"Yes it is the same, Ash when I was seventeen we were in the backseat of your car having sex between classes, and before I even met you Ashley, you were getting knocked up by Aiden when you were sixteen. I myself was loosing my virginity."

"Don't fucking give Dylan excuses to act like this, for fuck sakes Spencer!"

"Oh don't even Ashley! What now you want to be her parent?" she whipped her head right around and slammed her fist onto my desk.

"Don't put that in my face Spencer!"

"Well it's the truth, where were you when she started to date, or when she asked about sex, or even better where the fuck were you when she thought she was pregnant! Yes Ashley your daughter is not a virgin!" I could see the pain in Ashley's eyes, but she needed to know she was over stepping.

"…what?"

"She lost it a couple of months ago, Kyla never told you?" I got up and walked over to the couch and rested my head in my hands.

"No" she came and sat beside me.

"Ashley I get your protective, but she is sixteen. She will make mistakes, and we have to let her make them. Just like you said, when she is ready she will come to us."

"I just don't want …"

"Her to fellow your bad footsteps, I know Ashley. I don't think she is, but I think we do need to sit her down and talk about this."

"Okay, I'm going to call kyla and tell her to be here after three. She can explain things to us more" She got up and walked over to my desk, she picked up her cell and sat in my chair.

The day Dylan told me that she might have been pregnant I was so scared; I picked up the phone so many times to call Ashley. I called Kyla instead, I needed someone. Kyla came and visit us the next day; I think she told Ashley it was for Dylan so there were no questions asked. It ended up being a scare, but it took me a long time to even let Dylan date after that.

"Spence what's this?" I looked and noticed she was holding one of my business cards.

"Well that's my business…"

"I meant the number" I walked over and took it from her, it was Carmen's number.

"Its Carmen's number, it's not what you think ash..."

"Really because I think you have your abusive ex girlfriends number sitting on your desk, what you're going to give her a call when you want to play rough?"

"Fuck you Ashley, you don't know shit!" I hate when she jumps to the worst explanation, before, she even lets me talk.

"Well…"

"If you must know, yes I am still in contact with her. Carmen was living off the streets when I found her; I brought her home and helped her. This is what caused Glen to be mad at me about"

"I can tell why, what the fucks were…"

"Ashley my life was full of shit and was gone down the drain, when I saw her laying there I had the urge to help, so I did. She stayed in the loft above the garage, and no Dylan never knew she was here."

"So what you brought her home and then fucked her?"

"God no! Look I don't owe you an explanation but yes one night we got to drinking and we slept together. I was dealing with you leaving and she was dealing with being raped and being pregnant. I felt sick afterwards, because I cheated on you, even know you were in rehab for drug abuse and you cheated on with more then what three to twenty different women? So fuck you Ashley!" I turned around and walked away from her, I couldn't be in the same room as her.

"What happen to her?"

"She moved in with her friend, she was only here for a couple of weeks. I call once a month to make sure the baby is good" I wiped the tears away and started to walk up stairs.

I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom; I just wanted this all to go away. It was hurting to fight with her so much. I felt the bed dip and knew it was Ashley.

"I hate that you went to her Spence, She abused you and almost took you from me. I still blame my self for letting that happen to you. If I had just been the girlfriend you wanted we wouldn't have broken up, and you would have never dated her. Then I mess things up again and leave…"

"… and I go back to her"

"Make me feel like I'm the one that's making you feel like your nothing so you should feel less loved. I hate it Spencer, I hate knowing she touched you and you let her" I watched as she stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"God if I knew she was in the picture again I would have come home. I fucked up so bad with us, and now Dylan is… I don't but everything is my entire fault. I'm so sorry Spencer." I got up and walked over to her.

"Carmen never laid a hand on me, when she did touch me it was cold. Ashley the only women that could truly make love to me is my wife. I know things are rough right now, but they will get better."

I let go of her hands and walked back over to the bed, when I got under the covers I felt her arms wrap around me. I lightly felt her kiss down my neck; I turned over and snuggled into her. I felt her mouth come up to my ear, softly she started to sing…

_**Have I told you how good it feels to be me?**_

_**when I'm in you?**_

_**I can only stay clean**_

_**when you are around.**_

_**Don't let me fall. **_

_**If I close my eyes forever,**_

_**would it ease the pain?**_

_**Could I breathe again?**_

_**Maybe I'm addicted, **_

_**I'm out of control,**_

_**but you're the drug**_

_**that keeps me from dying. **_

_**Maybe I'm a liar,**_

_**but all I really know is**_

_**you're the only reason I'm trying.**_

**I pulled back from her chest, I looked up towards her and I could tell she was singing from her heart. **

_**I am wasted away,**_

_**I made a million mistakes.**_

_**Am I too late?**_

_**There is a storm in my head;**_

_**it rains on my bed**_

_**when you are not here.**_

_**I'm not afraid of dying,**_

_**but I am afraid of losing you.**_

_**Maybe I'm addicted,**_

_**I'm out of control,**_

_**but you're the drug**_

_**that keeps me from dying.**_

_**Maybe I'm a liar,**_

_**but all I really know is**_

_**you're the only reason I'm trying.**_

**I brought my hand up to her cheek bone, and softly rubbed my thumb over it. I could see the tears building up.**

_**When you're lying next to me**_

_**love is going through to me. **_

_**Oh it's beautiful.**_

_**Everything is clear to me**_

_**'till I hit reality**_

_**and I lose it all...**_

_**I lose it all...**_

_**I lose it all. **_

_**I lose it all...**_

_**Nah nah nah**_

_**nah nah nah...**_

_**Nah nah nah nah nah nah... **_

_**nah nah nah nah nah nah...**_

_**You're the only reason,**_

_**Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,**_

_**Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,**_

_**Don't want to lose it all,**_

_**Don't want to lose it all,**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying..**_

_**I'm trying ...**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm addicted,**_

_**You know I'm addicted,**_

_**Yeah, you know I'm addicted...**_

I sat up and pulled her into me, and I let her cry. Maybe one day she will tell me what it was like going through all the crap she went through. For now I held her to me tight, I never want to let her go. I pulled her face up and I wiped the tears away.

"I'll always be here for you Ashley, I don't ever want you to think im not. If things don't go our way, I still want you to come to me before you even think about going to drugs"

"I'll never go back to that Spencer, I rather have you and Dylan" I smiled.

I felt her hand playing with the bottom of my shirt, she was just gripping it now she was slowly letting her thumb caress my stomach. I kept looking between her eyes and her lips; I know what we both wanted. Her hand came up to my neck and she pulled me down on top of her.

When our lips met, I felt the salty taste of her tears. I let my tongue caress her bottom lip; I was more then welcome to suck on her tongue. I let my left hand hold me up above her, while my right was slowly lifting up her shirt. I ran my finger over her abs, god they felt good.

She grabbed my hips, and pulled me on top of her fully. I pulled back from the kiss and pulled her bottom lip with my teeth.

"God Spence, I missed yours kisses." I smiled and started to suck on her neck, while soothing it with my tongue. I felt her tug on my shirt, I sat up so did she. She was looking for permission, and I gave it to her with a nod f my head.

Slowly running her hands up my sides, while dragging my shirt upwards. She laid kisses over my neck and shoulder blades that were visible. When my shirt was finally off she reach behind and undid my bra. I let her slide my straps down my arm while her tongue was slowly kissing the top of my breast. Once my bra was off she looked at me with so much lust in her eyes.

"Your beautiful Spencer" I bent down and gave her a kiss, god I missed feelings her lips all over my body. Gently rolling me over she straddled me while taking off her own shirt and I reached up and undid her bra.

"God I missed your body Ashley" as I ran my hands over her abs.

"You still love my abs huh baby?"

"Dam straight" she smiled and started to lay kisses down my stomach, towards where we both wanted her to be. I looked down at her and I nodded. Slowly she undid my sipper and pulled my pants off. She licks the inside of my thigh when she came back up towards me.

"Oh god that feels good" I moan into her mouth, I had my hands running through her hair, while slowly grinding upwards.

"Ashley, I want to feel your body" she stood up on the bed and looked down at me, god she was sexy.

"You want this?" she waved her hands down her body.

"God yes" I sat up and ran up hands up her leg, and licked between her thighs. At that point I found out she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her juices where running down her leg, I licked them up and pulled down her skirt.

"Baby you're so wet" as I ran my finger up her slit, god she was wet. I looked up and smiled. I lie back down and let her lay on top of me, after she pulled my underwear down.

When our bodies came together, we could feel how wet each of us were. Slowly Ashley started to grind her pussy against mine.

"That's feels so good"

"I know baby, fuck"

I grabbed onto her hips and started to kiss her, while we were grinding our wet pussy's together. I sucked on her tongue and she pulled on my bottom lip. I moved my hand down between her. She pulled back and looks at me, and smiled.

I felt her grab my hand and interlock our fingers tighter, pulled both my hand over my head. Then leaned in to kiss me.

"I missed you Spence, god I missed touching your body and making you moan. Let me taste every inch of you…" she licked my neck and grabbed my earlobe with her teeth and sucked on it. Then whispered…

"Let me make love to you baby"

Just then she slid down my body and I felt her tongue slowly licking up my thighs, god she was driving me crazy. She slowly ran her fingers through my fold, I was so wet. I grabbed onto her hair begging her to make me moan.

That's when I felt it, her finger slowly teasing my whole. I felt her tongue on my wet on my wet pussy. She was so good; she was doing that thing with her tongue that always drove me crazy.

"Oh god baby fuck… yes… oh right…fuck"

She was licking me so fast, then slow. She was driving me crazing I just want her inside me.

"Ash… pleas…oh god…fuck"

She pulled back and brought her face towards mine, I kissed her ad tasted myself on her. God that just made me wet.

"What do you need baby?" she knew what I needed, god did she ever.

"I want you inside me, please Ashley make me cum" she smile and then as she started to kiss me I felt two fingers enter me. Oh god it felt so good, she didn't even waste time going slowly.

Our kissing started to get sloppy but I didn't care, she was fucking me so hard and I loved it but I needed more. Of course Ashley could read me as she slid another finger inside me.

"Yes Yes fuck yes"

"Does that feel good baby, that's it baby"

"Ash, ash baby, it feels so good." I was dragging my nails into her back, it made her curve into me more and it felt good.

"I wanna make you come baby; I want you to cum all over my hand"

She slid down and started to run her tongue over my pussy, while four fingers were deep inside me. I reached for the bed sheets and I gripping them with everything I had, god it felt so good.

"Oh god baby…fuck…fuck …yes god ugh!"

Just then her she bent her fingers and her thumb was rubbing my clit, her tough was still licking my pussy faster then her pounding me with four fingers

"That's it Spence, let go, cum for me let me taste your cum"

"AASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEYY…..FUCK!" and I just like that I was blown into excasty and I kept screaming out moans till I finally came down from my high. Ashley slowly pulled out of me, and I let out a moan.

"Ugh, god"

"Easy Spence, I got ya baby"

Ashley gently licked up all my juices, while I hand a grip of both of her hands. I waited till she was up beside me and I rolled over and cuddled into her. I kissed her chest, and wrapped my arms around her.

"God that was amazing Ashley"

"I know baby, I hope I wasn't to rough. I just missed your body Spence. I love watching you cum." She pulled me away so she could kiss me on the lips.

"Mmm I taste good" she laughed.

"Yes you do baby"

"Ash?"

"Ya beautiful?" I blushed.

"Don't fall asleep"

"Spencer get some rest and I'll hold you, when you wake up I'll let you make love to me baby" She kissed me and pulled the blankets over us.

"I love you Ashley"

"I love you too Spencer"

* * *

**A/N: I Hope That Makes Up For The Last Chapter : )**


	23. Trust Me Enough To Let Me Go

_**I DO NOT OWN SON**_

_**Music Playlist for this Chapter:**_

_**Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis**_

Chapter 23_** – **_Trust Me Enough To Let Me Go

Spencer POV

I know there was a lot to talk about, and we shouldn't have let us get this heated. It just when she was singing I could tell she was hurting I missed her body so much. I missed her touch. God it felt amazing to have her all over me again.

I know she is awake, I can feel her watching me. I never understood how she can sleep all day but when I'm beside her she watches me more then sleeps. I loved it about her when Dylan was a baby I knew Ashley was always awake watching me. Sometimes I would catch her watching the baby monitor. I smiled at the memory.

"Beautiful" I open my eyes when I felt her lay a kiss on my nose.

"Hey Ash, what time is it" I didn't want to miss Dylan coming home, and Kyla is coming over as well.

"2:30 so we should get up and get ready for company" She ran her hands over my breasts and leaned down and kissed my chest.

"Mmm baby you gotta stop, I'm sore" she pulled back and smiled.

"Me too, but god was it amazing you feel you again Spencer." I know exactly how she feels.

"I know it feels amazing, lets go shower…and only shower!" as I ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh come on Spence, let me at lease get to third base baby" I smiled and started to kiss her while walking backwards towards the shower.

XXX

I was sitting at my laptop checking my emails, while Ashley was downstairs looking for her music stuff. I have to do a shoot tomorrow and I needed Madison to let me know what time the band was coming for there shoot.

_**To: Carlin, Spencer**_

_**From: Durante, Madison**_

_**Hey The Band Perry is going to be running late so they will be there at 1130am. **_

_**Madison Durante**_

_**To: Carlin, Spencer**_

_**From: H&H Lawyers**_

_**Hello Spencer, **_

_**I have gone over you file Mrs, Davies and it looks like your Will should be updated. Now the last time we talked you were trying for a divorce, if you still want that to take place please give me a call. For now please look over Your Will that I have attached and let me know of any changes you would like to make.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Henry Hawkins**_

I stared at my laptop biting my lip; I forgot that my will had to be updated soon. I changed it after Ashley and I separated. I was so in thought that I never noticed Kyla standing in the door way, I didn't even hear her come in.

"What you thinking about Spence?"

"Oh, hey Kyla. I was just reading an email saying my Will needs to be updated, Henry wants me to go over my old one and see if anyone it needs to be changed"

"You got a new will" I shut off my laptop and walked over to the island where she was standing.

"Ya, it was when Ashley and I were apart"

"That's understanding"

She walked over to my side and slid into the chair beside me, I looked over and she was smiling. I couldn't help but laugh; only Kyla would know about our sex life without telling her.

"Shut it Kyla Davies" I gave her a pointed look, she raised her hands up.

"Hey now it's all good, where is the sister anyway?"

"Downstairs" I picked up a magazine and started to look through it. I noticed it was a cooking book; I should really try some of these.

"So what our you two going to do about Dylan?"

"We are just going to talk…"

"…and tell her if she ever pulls this shit again…"

"…We will be disappointed, and she will be…"

"…In big shit"

"Well at lease you two are working together" she pointed at Ashley and I.

I noticed Ashley had some folders in her arms, I guess she did leave a lot of music here when she left. I gave her a smile and got up to stand by her, I rested my head on her shoulder while she looked through her music sheets.

"Find anything good'

"There all good, because there all about you" She gave me a smirked

"What about Dylan?" her face expression changed.

"There gone, I can't find them."

Just then the door open and Dylan walked in; I knew this was going to get loud. I rubbed my hand on Ashley's back and guided her towards the living room. Kyla sat on the far couch beside Ashley and I stood beside Ashley.

"What's going on mom?" She looked worried, I wouldn't blame her.

"You need to talk, and no more hiding." I handed her the page where the picture was on that I printed off. She looked down and her eyes went wide and straight up towards Ashley's. Dylan understood her mother was probably blaming her self and she wasn't wrong Ashley was blaming herself.

"Mom, Aunt Ky it's not what you think…yes I went to a party, but I never drank. I was just having fun and thats Tim he is not a bad guy." She walked over and stood in front of Ashley,

"Mom, please look at me" Ashley looked up and tears were building up in her eyes, I rubbed her back more.

"Promise me Dylan, that you're not following in my mistakes. If you are then your mother and I will help you. I rather you tell me the truth then down the road you have a serious problem"

"I promise, this is the first time I have ever been photographed mom" She looked towards Kyla and I.

"It's true Ashley, unless she is with one of us she hasn't" Kyla told her sister.

"Okay, just be more careful. I don't want them taking her privacy away from you Dyl" She got up and hugged Dylan.

"I know ma, I'll make sure." She smiled and gave me a hug too.

"Now I got to head back for basketball practice, can I borrow the car?" she has been borrowing Ashley car lately.

"Ya go" and with that Dylan was out the door, running straight to the car.

I walked over and took Ashley into my arms; I tilted my head and smiled. I was proud at her parenting skills just then.

"You did good babe, you handled it well"

"Ya Ashley how did you keep your anger in check?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping I don't have to see another picture like that or I won't be keeping cool" I laughed and we all went back into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

I felt a pair of arms come around me, I leaned into them and sighed. It felt amazing to be back into her arms.

"Dance with me" just then Music came out of the speakers and Kyla was heading outside on the deck. I turned and let her lead; her mouth was on my ear singing along.

_**Closed off from love**_

_**I didn't need the pain**_

_**Once or twice was enough**_

_**And it was all in vain**_

_**Time starts to pass**_

_**Before you know it you're frozen**_

I knew right when it started to play what song it was, she wrote this song for me. We played it at our wedding; it was the song we dance to as a newly married couple.

_**But something happened**_

_**For the very first time with you**_

_**My heart melts into the ground**_

_**Found something true**_

_**And everyone's looking round**_

_**Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

This song was about how people like my mother tried to tear us apart from each other, but we wouldn't allow it to happen.

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open**_

_**Trying hard not to hear**_

_**But they talk so loud**_

_**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**_

_**Try to fill me with doubt**_

_**Yet I know that the goal**_

_**Is to keep me from falling**_

I lifted my head and stared into her eyes, they were so beautiful and calm when she was singing.

_**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace**_

_**And in this world of loneliness**_

_**I see your face**_

_**Yet everyone around me**_

_**Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open**_

_**And it's draining all of me**_

_**Oh they find it hard to believe**_

_**I'll be wearing these scars**_

_**For everyone to see**_

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**I keep bleeding**_

_**I keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

_**You cut me open and I**_

_**Keep bleeding**_

_**Keep, keep bleeding love**_

"Go out with me tomorrow night baby?" I looked up at her while I was in her arms.

"I would love to Ashley" she smiled and kissed my nose, I laughed.

I was falling in Love with her all over again.

**A/N: Don't worry you will find out what's Going on With Dylan.**


	24. White Flag

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

_**Music Playlist:**_

_**You Got It Bad – Usher**_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – White Flag**

Nervous was not even close to how I felt right now, I was beyond nervous. My hands were clammy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was sitting in my kitchen drinking a glass of water trying to cool my nerves. Tonight I was taking Spencer out, on a date.

"Ash, calm down. Everything will go great I promise"

Kyla was here helping me pick out an outfit. I was wearing my tight black leather pants, and my black leather vest my father gave me. Spencer loved when I were clothes like this, I hope she still does.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Good luck Ashley, you will do fine."

I picked up my keys and headed towards my car, when I got my seat belt on I popped in my favourite mixed C.D. It was a mix of all Spencer and Mines favourite songs that we would listen to when we drove. I recognized the song so I turned it up.

_**When you feel it in your body**_

_**You found somebody who makes you change your ways**_

_**Like hanging with your crew**_

_**Said you act like you're ready**_

_**But you don't really know**_

_**And everything in your past - you wanna let it go**_

_**I've been there, done it, fucked around**_

_**After all that - this is what I found**_

_**Nobody wants to be alone**_

_**If you're touched by the words in this song**_

_**Then baby...**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**When you're on the phone**_

_**Hang up and you call right back**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

_**Your whole life's off track**_

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**_

_**You don't wanna have fun**_

_**It's all you think about**_

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

_**U got it bad**_

I paused the songs while I pulled in beside Spencer's Blazer; I started to get a little nervous. I felt my hands clam up again, I slowly got out all started walking down the steps. When all of sudden the door open, and I was greeted by my daughter.

"It about time you get your Ass here"

"Watch that tongue of yours missy, and sorry I was getting ready" she rolled her eyes and lead me inside towards the kitchen.

"She is still getting ready, you two do know your married right. I don't know what you're both freaking out"

"Dylan!" She shrugged her shoulders and jumped to sit on the counter top.

"So where you taking her?"

"Somewhere, away from our daughter."

"What ever" I walked so I could stand beside her, I looked up and moved some hair away from her face,

"You know you look like your mother more so each day?"

"Thanks, it means a lot when people tell me that. Everyone also says I have your music genes and attitude…"

"That you do Dylan, and speaking of your aunt Kyla will be here shortly to watch you" Spencer said coming down the stairs. She was beautiful.

"Really, I'm sixteen…"

"And I don't want my house trashed while your mother and I our out." She smiled and came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful Ash"

"You look amazing baby"

"Helllloooo, child in the room" we both looked over at our daughter and laughed, yup it was good to be a family again.

I kissed Dylan on the head and Spencer and I left for my car, I was taking her to her favourite place. Well our favourite place, after we stop for an amazing meal.

As we got close to my car I open the car door for her, she smiled and awarded me with a kiss on the lips. I closed her door and ran around the car and got into the car myself. Once we were settle and driving I grabbed onto her hand while she pressed play. She looked over at me and smiled, yup she realized what C.D it was.

_**When you say that you love 'em**_

_**And you really know**_

_**Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more**_

_**Like my money, all my cars**_

_**(You can have it all back)**_

_**Flowers, cards and candy**_

_**(I do it just cause I'm...)**_

_**Said I'm fortunate to have you girl**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I really adore you**_

_**All my people who know what's going on**_

_**Look at your mate, help me sing my song**_

_**Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl**_

_**I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world**_

_**Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man**_

_**Promise to love you the best I can**_

_**See I've been there, done it, fucked around**_

_**After all that - this is what I found**_

_**Everyone of y'all are just like me**_

_**It's too bad that you can't see**_

_**That you got it bad...hey**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**When you're on the phone**_

_**Hang up and you call right back**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

_**Your whole life's off track**_

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**_

_**You don't wanna have fun**_

_**It's all you think about**_

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

_**U got it bad**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**When you're on the phone**_

_**Hang up and you call right back**_

_**U got, u got it bad**_

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

_**Your whole life's off track**_

_**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**_

_**You don't wanna have fun**_

_**It's all you think about**_

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**_

_**U got it bad**_

"You so had it bad for me Ash, You would do anything for me back then" I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant we were eating at.

"I still would Spence, you name it I will do it" she looked like she was thinking, just then she turned and gave me a kiss.

"Spend the night"

"Wh…"

"Please I miss you Ashley, please spend the night with me tonight?" she tilted her head, I was a goner.

"Sure Spence"

* * *

After dinner I took Spencer to the dock, just down by the restaurant. We use to come here when one of us needed to think, everyone found out that the beach was our spot and that's where we would be. So when one of us only wanted the other to find them we would come here.

As Spencer grip the railing I stood behind her, laying kissed over her collarbone. I felt her shiver, so I took my jacket I carried from the car and helped her put it on. I wrapped my arms around her and held us together.

"I love you Spencer, I'll never stop loving you. I will do everything I can to fix this marriage, please just tell me what you need so I don't loose my wife, and my best friend"

After a few minutes, she stilled didn't answer. I started to get worried, and then she turned and kissed me.

"Stop thinking baby, you're going to hurt your self" she was laughing.

"Your mean, I wasn't thinking"

"Ashley, you have me. You have every inch of me, and I'm not letting you go without a fight. You were here for Dylan, and I wanted you here for Dylan. Instead it brought us back together. So let take this chance and be together, at lease Dylan has both of us again."

"I love you Spencer Davies"

"Right back at you babe"

* * *

**A/N: Don't be jumping for joy just yet, Dylan is still a mystery.**


	25. I Need A Hero

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music Playlist:**

_**Let Me Breathe – The Hours**_

_**I'm the Only One – Melissa Etheridge**_

_**Family Portrait – Pink**_

_**Wanted – Hunter Hayes**_

_**Castle Of Glass – Linkin Park**_

* * *

Chapter 25 – I Need A Hero

**Spencer POV**

I was locked in the editing room all day trying to finish this new video for an up and coming band that ask us to do there première video. It took us a week to shoot, and so far it's taken me two weeks to edit. I looked at the time and it was almost time to meet Ashley in my office for lunch.

Last couple of days have been great, since our date we have taken things slow. She did spend the night of our date, but she slept in the spare room. Dylan was truly happy to see her in the morning, we our keeping are eye out for her pictures in the tabloids.

My parents are coming over for dinner, and there bringing Joel. Her parents are gone to France for Chelsea's showcase; Joel didn't want to miss basketball so she is staying with my parents. Ashley and I wanted them to come over and have a family meal, since we were back together.

**Knock knock**

"Come in" I didn't turn around, but I could tell who it was by the scent of there perfume. It was Madison.

"Your wife has arrived, she said she would meet you in your office" I waved her off, I wasn't trying to be rude but I had to finish this last scene.

"Call if you need me, I'm going for lunch" She laughed when I waved her off again, and then shut the door.

After a few minutes I was done with the final scene, so I made my way towards my office. Where Ashley was sitting in my chair with her feet on my desk, I shook my head and pushed her feet off.

"You know I don't like when you do that" she smiled and I sat on her lap, I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey to you too Spence, too much editing?" she knew I get cranky when editing doesn't go my way.

"Yes just a little bit"

I looked at her and smiled, I moved some hair behind her ear. I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and I kissed all the way down her neck to her collarbone. I felt her hands come up underneath my shirt. I pulled away and leaned forward and kissed her lips, it didn't take long for are tongue to fight for dominance, I let her win.

"God you feel good Spence" I pulled back and smiled, I intertwine are fingers and leaned against her.

"You have no idea baby, I missed you"

"I'm sorry I had meet a band early and I didn't want to wake you"

"Its okay, did you bring me lunch, I'm starved" she laughed.

"Yes I brought you a salad, here" she reached over and grabbed me a salad from her bag that sat beside her.

"Mmm thanks baby" I kissed her and started eating my lunch, it felt good to be like this again with Ashley.

Through lunch we ate in a comfortable silence, then we talked about tonight and she shared about the new band she was working with. As I listen to her talk about them I noticed how happy she got when she got to help people make there dreams come true.

Knock knock

"Come in" We looked up and our daughter comes through my doorway of my office, I look at the time and again she should be in class.

"Hey, umm do you two have a minute?" I got off Ashley and walked over to towards the couch and nodded Dylan to take a seat.

"Sure we always have time for you Dylan" she came and sat down beside me, and I noticed she was nervous. I looked up at Ashley, she noticed too.

"Baby Dyl what's going on?" Ashley leaned forward on my desk, and I rubbed Dylan's back.

"Well you know the bar 'Stomp', well the manager ask me to play a showcase tonight…"

"Hold on…that's an adult bar" I could tell Ashley was getting worried.

"I know that's why I have asked Aunt Kyla to come, that way you both know I'm safe." I looked at her and I could tell this is something she really wants to do.

"As long as your Aunt Kyla is there, then I'm good." Dylan smiled and gave me a hug, then turned and waited for Ashley's response.

"Mom, please. I know your still freaking out about the picture…" Ashley shooked her head and went and sat on the other side of Dylan.

"It's not that Dylan, its just I would feel better if I myself was there. Of course I understand that you need to do this on your own. So if your Aunt Kyla will take you tonight then yes you can, but be careful!" Dylan hugged Ashley so tight.

I knew Ashley was worried even know she wasn't showing it.

"Thank you so much mom!" she got up and started to dance around my office, we both laughed when we could here her still singing from down the hallway after she left.

I looked over and I see Ashley biting her nails, while standing my window. I walked over and stood behind her wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her shoulder, and worked my way up towards her lips.

"Mmm I love your lips baby" I laughed, and kissed her nose.

"What you thinking about Ash?"

"I really wanted to be there to watch her first show; I always wanted my parents to be there for mine"

"Ash, I think if we didn't have this dinner tonight she would have asked us to go. She looks up to you baby, she isn't ashamed of you. Plus if Ashley Davies walks through that bar, Dylan won't matter."

Ashley and I both knew that sometimes Ashley had to be in the shadow to let Dylan have the spotlight. There were a couple of times where she had to be late for her basketball games so she didn't get ambushed my fans. She feels bad when it does happen, and Dylan just plays it off like its nothing.

"I know, maybe if we have time we can show up for the last bit of it?" she gave me her famous pout.

"Yes, we can do that" she smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Well I have to head back to the studio; I'll see you after okay baby?"

"Okay, love you Ashley"

"Love you too Spencer"

* * *

**Dylan POV**

Tonight will be the first night I sing in front of a crowd, the only time I sing in front of people is my own family. My mother has taught me everything I knew, except how to produce I taught my self.

When Mac asked me to do a showcase tonight I was beyond excited, then I got scared. I called Aunt Kyla and she told me if I didn't do it I would regret it later, I was shocked when my parents actually let me go. I thought after the picture they found, I was never going to be able to leave the house.

I didn't even realise my picture was taken that night, found out it was Jenna that took it. Of course ache would, she tries to make my life a living hell sometimes. Thankfully I have Todd or my parents would have had to come pick me up again.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I was beyond angry, I just found out that bitch Jenna took that picture of me sitting on Todds lap. I was making my way through the court yard looking for the cheerleader, when I spotted her I practically bolted towards her. Once I got to her I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the table.**_

"_**Where the fuck do get off by taking pictures of me you fucking bitch! And you sold them to a crack magazine. Your pathetic Jenna" I pulled my fist back and brought it up and punch her right in the mouth.**_

"_**That's for fucking with me, don't eve take another picture of me again!" I then picked her up and jabbed my knee into her rib cage. **_

"_**Fuck you Davies, you're going to pay for this!" I looked down at her and laughed.**_

_**As I was walking away I noticed Todd getting out of his truck, I walked towards him and then I heared Jenna speak.**_

"_**You're just like your slut of a mother, going from guy to guy. I bet you are fucking girls on the side aren't you" Todd looked at me and shooked his head, he knew I hated when people said shit about my family.**_

"_**Just let it go D, just walk away." He came over and was holding onto my shoulders, I hands went into a tight fist, I was breathing heavy.**_

"_**Oh come on Davies, what your going to be like you princess mommy and let people run over you" Just like that I turned and slammed her face into the ground.**_

"_**Don't ever talk about my fucking family you stupid skank! You don't know me or my family. I know yours Jenna. How is daddy, is he still sleeping around. At lease my mom comeback for me. Your mother doesn't even know your name you bitch." I started hitting her with everything I got and I couldn't stop, eventually I blacked out. **_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

I was standing behind the stage getting ready to go on, I was jumping up and down get pumped up. Sometimes I wished my parents weren't famous so they could be here tonight but I don't want everyone to focus on my mother.

"Ladies and gentleman for tonight, and tonight only we have the young and talented Dylan Davies!" I walked on stage and went over towards the Mic, as I was getting my guitar strap on I spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you, tonight I will be singing songs that I have written. This first song is called 'Let me Breathe'

I started to strum as I looked around I found my Aunt Kyla in the crowd, then I did a double take right beside her were my parents. I looked around and no one knew they were here. I smiled and started to sing

_**Do you think I am made of stone?**_

_**Cold and unfeeling**_

_**Where all the pieces of my heart**_

_**You have been stealing**_

_**I have to tell you just how I feel**_

_**Without some sugar coating**_

_**Are you so blind that you cannot see?**_

_**that I am suffocating**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**So Let me breathe**_

_**ooh Oh**_

_**I have to live**_

_**Although it hurts me to confess**_

_**I can't stop myself from thinking**_

_**Its better to jump overboard**_

_**before this ship starts sinking**_

_**Would you please give me some air?**_

_**And Let me breathe**_

_**ooh Oh**_

_**I have to live**_

_**I need to save some time for myself**_

_**and leave behind**_

_**I want to shine over time like**_

_**like just exist**_

_**Won't you please give me some air?**_

_**And Let me breathe**_

_**ooh Oh**_

_**I have to live**_

_**I need to save some time for myself**_

_**and leave behind**_

_**I want to shine over time**_

_**like just exist**_

I let my guitar hang off my shoulders and rested my arms over my guitar, I looked up and everyone was cheering. I smiled and spoke again.

"Thanks, I wrote this next song about a friend of mine. She is here tonight so this song is for you" I looked out towards the crowd and saw her there smiling.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**We were walking towards her house after getting ice cream, are hands were slowly touching but neither one f us minded. Finally I became brave and took her hand in mine. She looked over and smiled. As we got closer to her house she stopped and turned towards me.**_

"_**I would invite you in…"**_

"_**Its okay Cassie I understand." She smiled and swung our hand together; I pulled her closer and slowly brought my hand up to her face.**_

"_**Dylan…"**_

"_**You're so beautiful" she kissed the inside of my palm, and started walking towards her front door. **_

_**Cassie and I met in public school and we were friends ever since. I always thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen; of course I was scared that she wouldn't like me the same way. I was wrong the day I wanted to ask her out she told me she was dating Nicole.**_

"_**When are you going to realize I'm better for you then Nicole?" she laughed and walked back down to me.**_

"_**When you Dylan stop hating everything around you"**_

"_**I don't hate you Cassie, you're the only thing that's good in my life" I felt a tears come down my cheek.**_

"_**Dylan, you know I'll always be here for you. I just think you need to understand what a relationship is before you and I even consider dating" I nodded my head and she kissed my cheek.**_

"_**Goodnight Cassie"**_

"_**Goodnight D"**_

_**~Flashback ended~**_

I saw Cassie sitting by Todd, I'm guess Nicole didn't know she was here tonight. I smiled and nodded towards my band that I was ready. I took a breathe and started to sing again.

_**Please baby can't you see**_

_**My mind's a burnin' hell**_

_**I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'**_

_**My heart apart as well**_

_**Tonight you told me**_

_**That you ache for something new**_

_**And some other woman is lookin' like something**_

_**That might be good for you**_

_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**_

_**Go on believe her when she tells you**_

_**nothing's wrong**_

_**But I'm the only one**_

_**Who'll walk across the fire for you**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**Who'll drown in my desire for you**_

_**It's only fear that makes you run**_

_**The demons that you're hiding from**_

_**When all your promises are gone**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**Please baby can't you see**_

_**I'm trying to explain**_

_**I've been here before and I'm locking the door**_

_**And I'm not going back again**_

_**Her eyes and arms and skin won't make**_

_**it go away**_

_**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow**_

_**That holds you down today**_

_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone**_

_**Go on believe her when she tells you**_

_**nothing's wrong**_

_**But I'm the only one**_

_**Who'll walk across the fire for you**_

_**I'm the only one**_

_**Who'll drown in my desire for you**_

_**It's only fear that makes you run**_

_**The demons that you're hiding from**_

_**When all your promises are gone**_

_**I'm the only one**_

All I heared was screaming and yelling of my name, I think some of it came from my parents. I shook my head and took a sip from my water. I lifted my guitar off and set it down on the stool.

I walked over to the piano; I didn't think my parents would be here so this is going to be hard for them to hear. Its kind makes me nervous. I looked up and I know Aunt Kyla is telling me to go for it. She is the only one I have shared all my songs with.

"As you know my family have been through a lot through the years, while my parents were going through a hard time I decided to put my self into my song writing, this next song is about how hard it is on a child when you see the two people in your life you look up to fighting"

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I walked into the house; I just got back from Aunt Kyla's. I went out towards the back door and saw my parents down at the beach. I could tell they were fighting. That's all they do these days, even when they don't think I hear but I do.**_

"_**Come on Dyl, let's go downstairs" I smiled and followed her downstairs, I went over to the piano and started to play.**_

"_**I wrote a new song do you want to hear it?" she nodded her head.**_

_**~Flashback ended~**_

I slowly ran my fingers over the keys, as I started to play I could already feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes. The last time I played this song it was the night Aunt Kyla heared it for the first time.

_**Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh**_

_**Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound**_

_**Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down**_  
_**I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed**_  
_**I told mom you didn't mean those nasty things you**_  
_**said**_

_**You fight about money, bout me**_  
_**And this I come home to, this is my shelter**_

_**It ain't easy growin up in World War III**_  
_**Never knowin what love could be, you'll see**_  
_**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done**_  
_**my family**_

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**_

_**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**_  
_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**_  
_**I promise I'll be better, mom please don't**_  
_**leave**_

_**mom please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**_

_**Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around**_

_**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says**_  
_**its true**_  
_**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love**_  
_**you, too**_

_**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away**_

_**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have**_  
_**no choice, no way**_  
_**It ain't easy growin up in World War III**_  
_**Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen**_  
_**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my**_  
_**family**_

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**_

_**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything**_  
_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**_  
_**I promise I'll be better, mom please don't**_  
_**leave**_

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

_**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes**_  
_**naturally**_  
_**I don't wanna have to split the holidays**_  
_**I don't want two addresses**_  
_**I don't want a step-brother anyways**_  
_**And I don't want my mom to have to change her**_  
_**last name**_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that**_  
_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**_  
_**Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally**_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**_

_**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)**_  
_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that**_  
_**(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do**_  
_**anything)**_  
_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**_  
_**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)**_  
_**Let's play pretend act and like it comes so**_  
_**naturally**_  
_**(I promise I'll be better, mom please don't**_  
_**leave)**_  
_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy**_  
_**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)**_  
_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that**_  
_**(I promise I'll be better, mom please don't**_  
_**leave)**_

_**mom don't leave**_

_**mom don't leave**_  
_**mom don't leave**_  
_**Turn around please**_  
_**Remember that the night you left you took my**_  
_**shining star?**_  
_**mom don't leave**_  
_**mom don't leave**_  
_**mom don't leave**_  
_**Don't leave us here alone**_

_**Mom will be nicer**_

_**I'll be so much better,**_  
_**Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner**_  
_**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right**_  
_**I'll be your little girl forever**_  
_**I'll go to sleep at night**_

When I was done i wiped off all the tears I shed, I looked down and my hands were shaking. I didn't even want to look up at my parents they probably were hurting, it wasn't there fault I just needed to get that off my chest.

"Love can come into your life unexcpectly, it did for me. I never thought I could love anyone or let my self love anyone. This song is about a girl, and tonight I sing it for her.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Tell me you love me" I couldn't do this with her anymore; I was going to break her heart.**_

"_**Don't make me say it Sara"**_

"_**Then tell me why you're doing this, you and I both know you love me. Is this about what's going on at home?"**_

"_**No! Look Sara I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not me anymore. I'm not the same person you fell in love with." I wiped her tears away, and kissed her cheek.**_

"_**Then come back to me Dylan, don't go down this stupid road you're going down. Even Todd can tell your acting different. Just stop this and be the girl I fell in love with" I wiped my open tears away.**_

"_**I can't, I won't be like them"| With that I walked away from the only girl who has ever loved me, Cassie was great and all but it was Sara that would always have my heart.**_

_**~Flashback ended ~**_

I walked over to the stool, and pulled my guitar around me. I sat there for a moment and thought about that night, I missed her so much. I wish things were different, I wished I never let her go.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_

_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl, I need you**_

_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_

_**Put aside the math and the logic of it**_

_**You gotta know you're wanted too**_

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah**_

_**And you get that all the time, I know you do**_

_**But your beauty's deeper than the make-up**_

_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight...**_

_**When I wrap you up**_

_**When I kiss your lips.**_

_**I I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**As good as you make me feel**_

_**I wanna make you feel better**_

_**Better than your fairy tales**_

_**Better than your best dreams**_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_

_**Wanna kiss your lips**_

_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_**And never let you forget it**_

_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_**You'll always be wanted**_

After a few more songs I finally came to the end of my show, not once have I looked at my parents faces, I don't think I can. I stood up and waved to the crowd. They were all cheering for me, it felt good.

"Before I end this show I wrote a song a couple of nights ago, I know my parents and family are worried about me. All I can say is that you don't have to worry moms, I'll be okay"

_**Take me down to the river bend, **_

_**Take me down to the fighting end, **_

_**Wash the poison from off my skin **_

_**Show me how to be whole again **_

_**Fly me up on a silver wing **_

_**Past the black where the sirens sing **_

_**Warm me up in a nova's glow **_

_**And drop me down to the dream below **_

_**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass **_

_**Hardly anything there for you to see. **_

_**For you to see **_

_**Bring me home in a blinding dream **_

_**Through the secrets that I have seen **_

_**Wash the sorrow from off my skin **_

_**And show me how to be whole again **_

_**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass **_

_**Hardly anything there for you to see. **_

_**For you to see **_

_**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass **_

_**Hardly anything else I need to be **_

_**Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass **_

_**Hardly anything there for you to see. **_

_**For you to see **_

_**For you to see**_

As I was leaving the stage and heading towards my dressing room I heared someone call my name

"Rockstar" I turned and saw her, Sara.

"What are you doing here" I ran and gave her a hug, I pulled back and she started to laugh.

"I'm here to see you silly; your aunt told me that you were singing tonight. I noticed your parents showed. You must be thrilled" I nodded, Sara was there for me when my mother went to rehab.

"I am, my mom is trying to fix things and I couldn't be happier" she grabbed my hand and we walked towards my dressing room.

"Let me change and then we can talk" As I took off my shirt, I winced.

"Dylan, what happen"

Sara walked over and was now slowly running her fingers over my bruised body; I couldn't even look her in the eyes. She lifted up my chin, and made me look her in the eyes. Finally I grabbed on to her and started to cry, I needed someone to hold me.

"Its okay baby, I got You Rock star"

* * *

**A/N: Well Hope You Enjoyed : )**


	26. Never To Late

I DON'T OWN SON

* * *

Chapter 26 – Never To Late

**Ashley POV**

There were no words to describe how I feel right now, I felt Spencer grab my hand. I looked at her and I could tell she was ready to cry. Dylan not only sang for the first time in front of a crowd, she sang with her heart and soul.

"She reminds me of the days where you use to sing Ash" Kyla said beside me, I looked over and smiled.

"Wow, our girl can really let it out"

"Ya, hopefully she wasn't mad that we showed up" I was worried that she would, lucky no one noticed myself or Spencer.

"I think she was really happy to see you both here, you know she wrote all those songs?"

"She take after Ashley" Spencer kissed my cheek, and I rubbed her thigh.

"Where is her dressing room Kyla?" I wanted to go back and congratulate my daughter, she did an amazing job.

"It's the third one on the right, just ask Rocky when you get back stage" I stood up and gave my sister a hug.

"You sticking around sis?"

"I'm going to head out but give Dylan a kiss for me" I smiled, then walked over and took Spencer's hand in mine.

"Lets go see are little Rock star"

"Ash…Are you okay with everything she sang?"

"I'm not sure, I think that I need to talk to her and show her that I won't cause that pain again" she smiled, and then gave me a kiss.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I cried into Sara shoulders like I never cried before, I think singing those songs and her seeing the bruises just made it all real for me. I didn't want her too see me like this, but if I was going to fall into anyone's arms I'm happy it's hers.

Sara is the most amazing friend a girl can have, she's my own Spencer. At lease that's what Aunt Kyla tells me, no matter what I'll never forget her. I tried to move on after breaking up with her but I couldn't, I don't think I wanted to let anyone have my heart but her.

We have so much in common that we can go hours just talking, and never getting bored. I use to sit on the beach and write music, while I watched her surf. She always said she would never go pro because she would stop loving it so much; instead she wants to be a psychologist. I think she would be great at it; she is always there to listen when ever you need her.

I finally pulled my self off of Sara and put my shirt back on, I looked over and she was blushing. She was totally just checking me out; I know she has a thing for my abs.

"Sara, stop drooling"

"I'm not, anyway what's going on Dylan" I let out a breathe of air and took a seat on the couch, she sat beside me.

"I don't know, it all happen so fast" I was rubbing my hands together, I never told this to anyone.

"What happen first" I licked my lips and turned my head towards her, she still left me breathless.

"I gave you up"

* * *

**Spencer POV**

I was worried that Ashley was going to be upset with Dylan's song Portrait; I won't lie it made me cry. I never wanted to put that much hurt on my daughter, hopefully that never happens again.

"Ash you know that group of teenagers that were beside us"

"Ya, the ones that kept yelling 'you rock Davies'" I laughed, its true they were the loudest out of everyone.

"Well that one guy, he looked…"

"Like that Todd guy, ya I was going to ask if you thought the same thing." We continued are walk down to Dylan's dressing room, when we got there I stared at the door. It was like I was back in high school all over again.

"What ya thinking about there baby" I brought her closer and kissed her, it didn't take long for her to shove me up against the wall. She had her leg between my thighs, and she started to grind.

"How wrong it is to do this while our 16 year old is on the other side" she kept kissing me, I finally pushed her off of me.

"Sorry…your right" She wiped her lips, and I gave her a light kiss.

"Tonight we can finish what we started baby, with extra fun" I knew from the moment those words left my mouth she was wet. I smiled and turned and knocked on Dylan's dressing room.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

"…Why did you let it get this far, why didn't you ask for help Dylan" I have been explain everything to Sara, so far she hasn't got to mad with me.

"I thought I had it under control, then I told my mom to leave and I realized I hurt my mother even more. So I got more depressed, I didn't want my family to see that it was hurting me. If my parents ever found out about this they would feel so bad! Please you can't tell them Sara!"

"I'm not, but Dylan I think they know how bad they hurt you. When you played that song tonight, you could see the pain in there eyes."

"I know I just didn't know how to let my feelings out when they were fighting so I wrote that song. I honestly didn't think they were coming tonight, I didn't even ask. They were having a family dinner with my Grandparents; it meant the world to me that they came. It means the world to me that my parents are actually together again." I felt her wipe away some tears I let go.

"They love you Dylan, they always will. I think you need to tell them what's going on, Kyla said they have been really worried about you" Aunt Kyla is how I met Sara, I owe her big for introducing us.

"I know they are, they both came to get me from the hospital one night. It was the first night my mom was going to see me since she left. I never knew she was coming, I thought it would just be my mother. When I saw here Sara, she looked like she was going to collapse right there. I could see how sorry she was for leaveing; I told her that night I was sorry for telling her to leave."

"That must have been hard on both of you meeting that way"

"Not for my mother, she is used to seeing me hurt." I got up and walked over and got a bottle of water out of my mini fridge.

"Why were you in the hospital that night?"

"Trust me you don't want to know" I wiped my nose, and stood there with my one hand in my pocket.

"Please tell me your going to stop this Dyl, please baby" she was running her hands over my arms, it sent tingles through me; I pulled her in for a hug.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try" she pulled away, and I dropped my head.

"I want the girl I fell in love with back, Please where did that girl go?" I lifted my head, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Sara, I wish I knew"

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully you all like Sara : ) lol**


	27. Fall and I'll Catch You

**A/N: Wrote this on my lunch, Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Fall and I'll Catch You**

**Spencer POV**

"Come in" Ashley looked at me and smiled, as she open the door she stopped and noticed there was a young lady in Dylan dressing room.

"Hey mom's thank you for coming tonight" she said walking to give us each a big hug; I hugged her tight towards me.

"I'm so proud of you Dylan, you did great" She pulled back and I kissed her on the forehead, when she turned towards Ashley I noticed her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mom why are you crying?" Ashley didn't say anything; she just grabbed Dylan and hugged her. I watch them embrace, and it made me proud to see them like this. After everything they have been through, they still let there walls down with each other.

"There happy tears baby girl, you didn't just sing tonight Dylan. You wrote that song from your heart, you bared your soul Dyl. It takes a lot of strength to do that, and I couldn't be happier to witness it for myself"

"So you're not upset about the song" I stepped up to them and pulled my arm around them, and looked at Dylan.

"You're mother is right Dylan, it take a lot of strength to do what you did tonight. When we herd that song, yes it did hurt but it finally told us the truth. You finally told us that you did here us all those years and that it did hurt to. Now its are job to make sure it never happens again, It took a lot for you to let your feelings out baby girl and we couldn't me more prouder" I wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her cheek.

"So you going to tell us who your girlfriend is?" Dylan shoved Ashley shoulder, and walked over to the girl.

"Shut up mom, I don't have a girlfriend."

"So you aren't…"

"Yes I am gay"

"Yes!" of course Ashley would say that, I rolled my eyes.

"Ashley!"

"What, come on Spencer you wanted to know too?"

"Hello!" we both turned and looked at our daughter, I noticed she was holding the girls hand.

"Sorry, carry on." Ashley was not hiding the fact she was happy to see her daughter with another women.

"Anyway mom, ma this is Sara Presley. Sara this is my mother Spencer, and my mom Ashley" I smiled when she shooked both of our hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you both, Dylan use to talk about you both a lot."

"Use to. What got nothing good to say about us now Dyl?" Ashley rubbed Dylan's hair, messing it up.

"Ugh mom! The hair." I laughed.

"Well…?"

"Sara moved away, so we haven't spoken to each other in a while"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sara"

"Ya finally I thought Dylan didn't have any friends" Dylan and I both slapped Ashley, she was too happy about this.

"I'm sorry; it's really good to meet you Sara."

"Would it be okay if Sara came over tonight, she is here just for the weekend"

"What about your parents"

"I came here alone, I wanted to finally hear Dylan sing live" I noticed how shy Dylan got when Sara said that.

"Well in that case our home is your home"

'Thank you both" Dylan came and gave us each a kiss on the cheek, I slid my arm around Ashley waste.

"Well I think the wife and I arm going to head home, Dylan remember your curfew" She has been coming home late, and Ashley was starting to get concern.

"I know mom, we will both be home by 11" with that we turned and walked out the door, as we started to walk down the hallway Ashley stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"I love you Spencer, and I am so happy that you decided to give our marriage another chance. I promise baby I'm never letting you go." She leaned in and kissed me, with one kissed she took my breathe away.

**Dylan POV **

"Sorry about that, they can be a bit much" I scratched the back of my neck; Sara walked over and pulled me towards her by my shirt.

"They were amazing, just like you Rock Star. They both look very happy to be with each other again, how do you feel?" I rubbed the back of her hands with mine; I smiled as I felt her shiver.

"I'm happy, it took long but they finally got there shit together"

"So when are you going to get your shit together Dylan Christine" Only Sara could call me by my full name, and when she did it was only when she was being serious like now.

"Sara…"

"No! Dylan you just saw how happy your parents are, what do you think is going to happen when they find out about you. Please stop trying to find reasons to not get help Dylan, you need to do this"

"It's not that simple Sara"

"Why because it means you'll actually grow a heart, you and I both know your heart turn cold way before you broke up with me. I was there Dylan, I saw what was happening and I tried to tell you but no you didn't want to listen. Now I have to hear it from Todd, and it kills me to hear about you like this Dylan! Please you say you love me, then prove it baby, get help." I walked over and took Sara in my arms, I have hurt her so much and she is still willing to help me.

"I'm scared Sara, I don't think I'm ready to feel those emotions again" she looked up and took my face in her hands.

"Yes you can Dylan. If you want I will go with you when you tell your parents"

"Maybe they…"

"No, they need to know about this. There your parents, they have the right to know…"

"That there 16 year old is a drug addict"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it; Dylan's issue….or is there more?**


	28. Love & Lust

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating lately, Something really amazing has happen and I just been distracted by her : ) xoxox**

_**Music Playlist:**_

_**Shiver – Shawn Desman**_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Love & Lust**

_**I catch myself staring at your face when you're not awake**_

_**I just can't help it, no, no**_

_**Just having you here lying next to me**_

_**It's the little things that cause a storm inside of me**_

We walked hand in hand towards the couch in the living room, on the way home I never let her hand leave mine. I have missed being so close to her I can't be apart from her now. Spencer was mine, and I was never letting her go.

I sat down on the couch and pulled her to straddle me, I let my hands run up her side and squeeze her hips. I looked into those deep blue eyes, and I could see love, passion, lust. I slowly ran my thumb light over the bottom of her lip, I felt her kiss it lightly. Her hands cam down and lifted my chin, she gently laid a kiss where her thumb was on my cheek.

_**And every time you're close I shiver, shiver, shiver**_

_**Every time we kiss I shiver, shiver, shiver**_

_**I gotta catch my breath**_

_**(Breath)**_

_**So caught up that I forget**_

_**(Forget)**_

_**Every time you're close I shiver, shiver,**_ _**shiver**_

I could feel her hands play with the back of my neck, and she was slowly grinding on me. I pulled her closer and laid kiss down her neck. I lighty bit her and soothed it with my tougue. I drag my teeth over her skin up to her eat and nibbled on it, then whispered

"I want to make love to you baby, I want to make you feel good, I want to make your surrender to me baby"

I felt her nails go into my back, made me arched my back that made her latch onto my neck. Spencer knew my neck was my weak spot, I loved being kiss, sucked, and bitten there by her.

_**Your hand in my hand**_

_**Skin upon my skin**_

_**Over and again**_

_**I can't get enough**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**The way you give yourself to me**_

_**I just can't believe**_

_**Sending chills all up and down my spine**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I want you to know**_

She stood infront of me, while my eyes wondered all over her body. She was perfect. She was my wife. I reached out and pulled her shirt off, and helped her out of her pants. I stood up so she could do the same with mine.

I sat back down and had her straddle me again, I ran my nose up her stomche and sucked on her breast. And left a mark just under her rib cage, she was mone. Her hands were in my hair, and she was getting wet. I moved my one hand down to her centre, I could feel the heat coming from it. I looked up and smiled. She had the look of pure lust.

"I want to ride you baby, hard" I lifted her up and eased her onto my fingers, once she got nice and comfortable she started to ride my two fingers.

"Yes that's it baby ride me..ride my fingers" I grabbed her neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Ash, fuck hard, more please" I pulled my fingers out of her, and then slid another in with the two. God watching spencer ride me was making me get off.

"Come on baby ride me harder, I want you to cum on me baby. Open your eyes. I want to watch you scream my name"

_**That every time you're close I**_

_**Shiver, shiver, shiver**_

_**Every time we kiss I**_

_**Shiver, shiver, shiver**_

_**I gotta catch my breath (breath)**_

_**So caught up that I forget (forget)**_

_**Every time you're close I**_

_**Shiver, shiver, shiver**_

Right when I could tell spencer was about to let go, I felt her slow down and look at me. In that moment there was no going back. This wasn't about sex, this was about love. Me making sweet love to my wife. I stood up and with her legs wrapped around me I walked us to our room. I layed ontop of her and started to kiss her.

"I"

Kiss.

"Love"

Kiss

"You"

Kisss

"Spencer"

_**A/N: You all wanted it..so there it is another love scene: )**_


	29. Pain Healing

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**A/N: Thank you Everyone For the Comments. Here is the next chapter, Hope You Like It.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Pain = Healing**

We walked towards the swings, we came to the last place where we talked. The park was our spot to get away from everyone, even each other at times. Sara was the only girl that could see beyond the walls that I have built up around me, she was the only one I would let my self be loved by.

"Why are you here Sara" I looked over and she didn't even look at me, she just started to swing.

"Does it matter, I'm here you should be happy"

"I am" I watched her swing; she always was the more freedom spirited out of us both. Its what made me fall in love with her, she was everything I wasn't.

"Elijah called me, told me that you were singing tonight"

"How is my little buddie?" she smiled, and laughed.

"Good, he misses you Dylan" I didn't look at her this time, I couldn't.

"I know, I miss him too." Elijah was her little brother, I taught him how to play guitar. He was like one of my best friends, he loved the fact his sister and I were together.

"You promised him that nothing would change Dylan"

"I tried Sara, but it was hard. I look at him and all I see is you." I stood up and walked towards the slide, I wiped the tear that slipped from my eye.

"You're the one that left first Dyl..."

"No I broke up with you, I didn't tell you to move away. Then I hear after that you're dating other girls, oh and you told your parents that you're gay. We were going to do that together Sara! I felt so betrayed, like everything we promised meant nothing to you!"

"Now you know how I felt when you left me all those times to go to those parties, I know that's how it started! You were 13 Dylan!"

I just stood there with my head down, and wiping the tears that were falling from my eyes away. I didn't think she knew about those parties, I always told her an excuse.

"When your aunt Kyla said you were getting cleaned, I was so proud of you. Then Elijah tells me your singing so I come down here and see you. I'm not stupid Dylan; I can tell by your eyes that you're not the girl I knew."

"You don't know anything about me"

"You're right I don't Dylan, because you changed into someone I don't care to know"

"Then why stay here and talk to me?" I looked into Sara's eyes, and I could see the pain she felt looking into mine.

"I don't know, somewhere deep inside that cold heart is the Dylan I know and Love. What I want to know is what happen to her. You got help Dyl, why did you go back!"

"I don't know, it just made things easy. My mom was always working and when she wasn't she was upset, even if she tried to hide it. Then My other mom was always on the news or in the tabloids and I got tired of how my life and family have become.'

"So you think that drugs would make it all better, the pain comes back when the high is gone Dylan"

"You know what, fuck you Sara. You have no right to tell me what to do, you're just like them! You left me, you were suppose to stay but you didn't you left me just like everyone else that I love"

I collapsed down to my knees and started to cry, it was all becoming too real and I could feel the pain again. It was all coming back, my walls were crashing and I didn't like it. I needed to be strong and not let them hurt me.

"Ssshhhh Dyl, its okay I'm here" I flinched when she touched me

"No just go away, I'm fine"

"I'm not leaving Dylan" I felt her hand on my back, and I slowly leaned into it.

"You say that now, but you will leave"

"Not this time Dylan, I'm not leaving you" I let her take me into her arms and hold me tight against her chest.

Finally after years of being alone, I felt safe, I felt warm, and I felt loved.

* * *

**A/N: Don't Worry Spencer & Ashley are Coming Back….**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN SARA & ELIJAH :)**


	30. Rehab

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music Playlist:**

Hurt – Johnny Cash

By Your Side - Sade

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Rehab**

_**Flashback**_

_**We all make mistakes, we all live with regret, but we all find a way to move on. Some of us move on but still dragging the past with us. I want to forgive and forget my past, move on and live the right way. I want to go back to my family and friends, be the person they need me to be. **_

_**I went and saw the doctor today; she is going to help me work out my inner issues. I told her I didn't want to talk about my past; I just wanted to get better. Doc says I have to face my past to get to my future, I think that's crap. So I sat there just staring at her, she did ask me a few questions. I answered the ones I could, and left the others for some other time. **_

_**I met a few people here, but no one I really trust. I miss my best friend, daughter, wife, and even my sister. Since I got in here no one has bothered to come see me or call, I guess Spencer can't be strong enough for us. She does have to raise a child alone, while im hear thinking about them.**_

_**I walked down the grey hallway running my hand down the wall as I walk, you can feel the coldness while you walk these halls. The doors to patience's rooms are open, everyone worst then the last one you just walked by. You can hear some patience puking, and screaming in pain. Everyone is like zombies, coming back to life. The staff here look they are good people, inside there probably scared, to know that any of us can loose control and snap. **_

_**I walk through the door at the end of the hallway, leading towards the music room. I walk over to the instruments and took a seat on the bench. I haven't had the strength to play, or I'm too afraid to. I look around and see there is a Guitar, drums, piano and a microphone. It's not much of a music room, but its still has music. **_

_**I pick up the guitar and run my fingers over the the strings and slowly start to let them play, after a few minutes words start to come to me like I had sung them a million times.**_

**I hurt myself today **

**To see if I still feel **

**I focus on the pain **

**The only thing that's real **

**The needle tears a hole**

**The old familiar sting **

**Try to kill it all away **

**But I remember everything **

**What have I become **

**My sweetest friend **

**Everyone I know goes away **

**In the end **

**And you could have it all **

**My empire of dirt **

**I will let you down **

**I will make you hurt **

**I wear this crown of thorns **

**Upon my liar's chair **

**Full of broken thoughts **

**I cannot repair **

**Beneath the stains of time **

**The feelings disappear **

**You are someone else **

**I am still right here **

**What have I become **

**My sweetest friend **

**Everyone I know goes away **

**In the end **

**And you could have it all **

**My empire of dirt **

**I will let you down **

**I will make you hurt **

**If I could start again **

**A million miles away **

**I would keep myself **

**I would find a way**

_**I stopped strumming and stared down at the floor, everything went quiet again. You could just hear the other patient's outside playing basketball in the court yard. I got up and sat the guitar back in its case and walked over to the window. **_

_**There was a group of people, some young, some old, and they were all here for the same reason I was. They let something control there lives and take everything I loved away from them. They all seem like fighters, do they feel how I feel, do they get sick like the others down the hall. Or do they have it easy and all they do is play basketball, and go to there counselling sessions. **_

_**I noticed a couple sitting on the bench watching the group play basketball; they both look like they are in this rehab instead of working at it. Makes me wonder if Spencer would come here if I needed her, would she stay if I needed her, would she still love me if he saw me in here. Words came to me as I stared at the couple sharing a laugh…**_

**You think I'd leave your side baby**

**You know me better than that**

**You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**

**I wouldn't do that**

**I'll tell you you're right when you want**

**And if only you could see into me**

**Oh when you're cold, I'll be there**

**Hold you tight to me**

**When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in**

**I will show you, you're so much better than you know**

**When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again**

**I will find you darling and I will bring you home**

**And if you want to cry**

**I am here to dry your eyes**

**And in no time, you'll be fine**

**You think I'd leave your side baby**

**You know me better than that**

**You think id leave you down when you're down on your knees**

**I wouldn't do that**

**I'll tell you you're right when you want**

**And if only you could see into me**

**Oh when you're cold, I'll be there**

**Hold you tight to me**

**Oh when you're low**

**I'll be there by your side baby**

**Oh when you're cold, I'll be there**

**Hold you tight to me**

**Oh when you're low**

**I'll be there by your side baby**

_**I glanced at the clock and it was almost dinner time, I decided to head to the dinner hall. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me; I was the only one that usually would go into the music room. I put my head down and started my walk towards the dinner hall. I could smell the meatloaf from here, I guess today is Thursday. I didn't mind the food here, but I could go for some pizza. **_

"_**Mrs Davies?" I stopped and looked towards the nurse standing by my door; she was one of the nicer ones that work here. I think her name is Hailey or Bailey. **_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**You have a visitor, I have been looking for you" I folded my arms over my chest, and looked up.**_

"_**I was in the music room, umm where this visitor is?" she pointed towards the doors on my left; they were outside in the court yard. **_

"_**Thanks" I gave her a wave and headed towards the courtyard, I don't know who would come visit me. Spencer and I agreed not to tell anyone, maybe she finally decided to come see me. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, finally I saw someone sitting on the bench. As I got closer I stopped, why are they here…**_

_**Flashback ended**_

A/N: R&R please


	31. Heart Of A Child, Soul Of There Mother

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music Playlist:**

**I Won't Let Go – Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Heart Of A Child, Soul Of There Mother**

"What you thinking about?" I smiled; I was thinking so much I didn't noticed that she woke up already.

"Stuff" I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking about Rehab" she sat up on her elbows and tilted her head, her fingers going up and down my arm.

"Why were you thinking about Rehab?"

"I was remembering when I got a visitor one day"

"Who was it?" I sat up and let my legs fall off the end of the bed; I turned and looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"Dylan"

_**Flashback**_

_**I looked around for Spencer but I didn't see her, how did Dylan get here, why was she here. I walked over to her, my front to her back. My daughter is just a child; she shouldn't see me in here.**_

"_**Dylan, what are you doing here?" When she turned around she looked so small and scared, I kneeled down and brought her into my arms.**_

"_**I needed to see you mommy" I held her tighter; I didn't want to let her go. **_

"_**Hun, how did you get here?" I moved some hair away from her face; she looked so much like Spencer.**_

"_**Aunt Kyla, I asked and she said sure" as she pointed towards my sister standing a couple of feet away. **_

"_**Well that was nice of her" we walked over to the bench and she snuggled up into my side. **_

"_**Will you be home soon mommy?" **_

"_**I don't know baby girl"**_

"_**Well hurry up, mom is miserable without you mommy" I looked down and kissed her on the top of her head.**_

"_**I know sweetie, I'm trying"**_

"_**Is it true that you're a druggie? That's what the news is telling everyone" I held her to me tighter, I didn't want her to watch the news because of these kinds of things.**_

"_**No Dylan, it's not true. I'm just sick and I need to get better" she sat up and turned her body towards mine.**_

"_**I'm 10 moms, I'm not stupid. Just get better for mom, she needs you, I need you"**_

"_**Okay" She stood up and brought me into a hug, and I kissed her forehead.**_

"_**Can you sing to me mommy?" I smiled and ran my fingers through her curls.**_

"_**What song?"**_

"_**Any, I just want to hear your voice" I smiled and started to sing the one song I know by heart and so did she.**_

**It's like a storm**

**That cuts a path**

**Its breaks your will**

**It feels like that**

**You think you're lost**

**But you're not lost on your own**

**You're not alone**

**I will stand by you**

**I will help you through**

**When you've done all you can do**

**If you can't cope**

**I will dry your eyes**

**I will fight your fight**

**I will hold you tight**

**And I won't let go**

**It hurts my heart**

**To see you cry**

**I know it's dark**

**This part of life**

**Oh it finds us all**

**And we're too small**

**To stop the rain**

**Oh but when it rains**

**I will stand by you**

**I will help you through**

**When you've done all you can do**

**And you can't cope**

**I will dry your eyes**

**I will fight your fight**

**I will hold you tight**

**And I won't let you fall**

**Don't be afraid to fall**

**I'm right here to catch you**

**I wont let you down**

**It wont get you down**

**Your gonna make it**

**Yea I know you can make it**

**Cause I will stand by you**

**I will help you through**

**When you've done all you can do**

**And you can't cope**

**And I will dry your eyes**

**I will fight your fight**

**I will hold you tight**

**And I won't let go**

**Oh I'm gonna hold you**

**And I won't let go**

**Wont let you go**

**No I won't**

"_**Don't let Go mom"**_

_**We sat there for the longest time me just holding my daughter while she cried. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms; I picked her up and brought her to Kyla's car. Once I had her all buckled up and ready to go, I turned my attention to my sister. **_

"_**Ash, I'm sorry okay she…"**_

"_**Safe it, I don't ever want to see my child here. Understand Kyla! Its bad enough she knows why I'm here and she has to listen to it every time the TV or radio comes on. Please just keep her away from here."**_

"_**I will, I'm sorry" **_

"_**I know you are." I started to walk back inside when Kyla spoke again.**_

"_**Will you be coming home soon?" is stopped.**_

"_**No"**_

_**Flashback Ended**_

Spencer had her chin on my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around my stomach, I had tears coming down my cheeks. It killed me to see my daughter show up that day at the rehab centre.

"When was that?"

"I think it was a week or two into the program" She reached to grab my hands, and intertwine them with hers.

"You sounded sober, what happen?"

I turned and looked at her; I couldn't wait any longer so I kissed her, Spencer, my wife, the mother of my child, my everything. As I pulled back she wiped some tears away from my eyes, and kissed me on the lips.

"I wasn't sober, but the drugs were almost out of my system"

She grabbed my face in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks, and leaned in and gently gave me a kiss.

"You are now, and that's what counts baby" I smiled.

**A/N: R&R please**


	32. 4 Minds 1 Night

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music Playlist:**

**I Was A Fool – Teagan & Sara**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – 4 Minds 1 Night**

**Dylan POV**

Life of a rockstar is great; you get to travel all over the world. See things you couldn't at home, experience things you that would blow your mind. As a rockstar and directors daughter, I got to experience a lot growing up. I have met a lot of famous people, got to travel all over the world. I even got to go to award shows, and see movie premiers. That was all fun and stuff, but all I wanted was a normal life. My parents tried to give me a normal life, but even they couldn't.

I went to a public school all my life, it was great to have normal friends, and do regular kids stuff. Joining the basketball team was a dream come true, getting awards for my good grades, eating crappy cafeteria food, even being bullied was fun, only because for once it made me feel like a normal child.

Then I would go home and my mother would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, and I would do my homework and tell her about my day. Then when my mom got home from the studio we would all sit down and have dinner. After dinner we would take a walk on the beach and talk about everything. Sometimes I would fall asleep in there arms while we watched the sunset. They would pick me up and bring me into the house, and tuck me into bed. It was all perfect.

Then I got older and things became not so fun. School became harder; my grades were slipping but just barley. Basketball was alright, but then it takes up all your life and you stop loving it and start hating it. I never quit because it's the one thing my family goes to as a family. The cafeteria food wasn't as crappy since they changed it and made it all salads and fruit. Being bullied was getting worst since the drama in your family was on the front page newspaper. Normal life at school started to get rough, and I was barley hanging on.

At home mother would still cook dinner and I would sit there and tell her about my day. My mom would always be at the studio late, so she was never home for dinner on time. When we took are walks, everyone kept quiet, my parents didn't really cuddle anymore. They both still cuddled me when I fell asleep watching the sunset, but instead of picking me up and taking me to my bed. They would wake me up and give me a kiss goodnight, then when I left I would here them fight.

Then my mom went on her tour when I was 10, somewhere deep inside me knew that when the tour was over she wasn't coming home. I was right. That's when my parents, my family, my self went down hill.

* * *

**Spencer POV**

I watch as she slept, she looks so peaceful. The nights where she would come home from the studio so drained, she wouldn't make it passed the couch without falling asleep. One night she was so tired I didn't even mention that she had missed our anniversary, but the next day I woke up to a full room of roses and breakfast in bed. Ashley always remembers, even when you don't think she does.

She was laying on her stomach so the blankets were just covering her ass, I trailed my finger down her spine. I felt her shiver as I did this; I knew she would wake up soon. Every time we touch it felt like an electric shock went through us, or we sense when the other was in a room.

"Spence, go back to back to sleep" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I can't, I'm not tired baby" She moved closer to me, burying her face in my side. While her arms was around me rubbing my side with her fingers.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"Nothing" she laughed and looked up to me and smiled.

"I can tell your thinking about something, so talk"

"I was just thinking about when you would fall asleep after you came home from the studio"

"You were thinking about the time you thought I forgot about are anniversary" I laughed and slapped her shoulder.

She grabbed my hand and brought it down to her lip, and kissed it. I grabbed her chin and brought it up for a kiss. It didn't take long till we were making out, and are hands were roaming all over are bodies.

**BANG!**

"What the hell" We both sat up and looked at the clock, it was just after 10pm.

"Stay here, maybe its just Dylan" Ashley got out of bed, and put her robe on.

"Babe, if it is…"

"I will talk to her, go to sleep baby" she came over and kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

**Ashley POV**

I walked downstairs and saw Dylan sitting at the island, with her cell phone in her hands. I stopped and watched her for a while, I could tell from here she has been crying. I walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. She didn't say anything she just leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me, I held her tight against me. I felt her hands grab my arms, and she was grabbing them so tight I felt her nails in my skin.

"Dylan…"I waited for an answer, nothing. I tried to move back to see her face, but she wouldn't let me. She had the tightest grip on my arms, I relaxed and just stood there holding her.

Finally her grip slowly relaxed, and I could here her breathing calming down. I kissed her forehead, and ran my hands through her hair.

"You okay baby girl?"

"Ya, uuummm …I'm going to go downstairs" she stepped out of my arms and went straight down stairs, not once looking at me.

**Knock knock knock**

It was almost 1030 at night, who would be stopping here at this time. I ran my hands over my face and walked to answer it. When I got there I took a big breath in and let it out, I was not in the mood for company.

"Sara, come on in"

"Thanks, umm is Dylan home?"

'Yes, she just went downstairs. Feel free to go on down, she is probably in the studio."

"Thanks Mrs D" I smiled and watched her leave the room, I knew my daughter was in good hands.

* * *

**Sara POV**

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I could here the piano, Dylan loved to play the piano. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, my smiled faded when I saw her. She was sitting on the bench playing, while she had tears coming down from her eyes. You could tell Dylan was broken, I watched as she began to sing

_**Do you remember I searched you out**_

_**How I climbed your city's walls?**_

_**Do you remember me as devout**_

_**How I prayed for your calls?**_

_**I stood still is what I did**_

_**Love like ours is never fixed**_

_**I stuck around**_

_**I did behave**_

_**I saved you every time**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool **_

_**Then you blamed me and blocked me out**_

_**How long did you think I'd last?**_

_**Then you disappeared for weeks to pout**_

_**How many times could I pack?**_

_**But stand still is all I did**_

_**Love like ours is never fixed**_

_**Still I stuck around**_

_**I did behave**_

_**I saved you every time**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool **_

_**If you're worried that I might've changed**_

_**Left behind all of my foolish ways**_

_**You best be looking for somebody else**_

_**Without a foolish heart, a foolish heart**_

_**But stand still is all we did**_

_**Love like ours is never fixed**_

_**I stuck around**_

_**I did behave**_

_**I saved you every time**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool for love**_

_**I was a fool **_

I walked over to the piano and sat beside her, with my front to her side so she could lean into me. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I love you Dylan Christine Carlin Davies"

"I love you Sara Emiliana Bradley"

* * *

**A/N: R&R please **


	33. I'm Here To Fight

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

_**I'm really sorry everyone for the delayed updates, thank you all for the reviews I love you all. I do have a full time job, and I also have very important women in my life who take up most of my time. I'm sorry again but I rather put my work and the Love of my lift before this story. I will try to update soon, again thanks to all of you so much for the awesome reviews and messages – Sushi1976**_

* * *

Chapter 33 – I'm Here To Fight

**Sara POV**

_**"Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself."**_

_**― Deborah Reber**_

My love for Dylan has never left my heart or soul, even if my body has. When I first met Dylan she was full of life and love, then slowly she started falling and I couldn't hang on to her. I couldn't save her, I tried but she wouldn't let me help. It killed me to leave her, but I knew it was for the best.

Dylan was only 13 when she started to use drugs, life at home wasn't easy. It's never easy for a child of a famous celebrity. There were days where Dylan didn't know what was true and what was just a tabloid making crap up. We use to spend the nights on the phone talking or cuddling in the back yard watching the stars. In the background you could quietly here her parents argue, they never did know we heard them.

After a while I couldn't watch Dylan do this to herself, I was two years older then her. It was killing me to see her on drugs at such a young age, so I got her help. Her aunt and I forced her to quit and she did, but she wasn't the same. IT felt like I was talking to a wall have the time, or music. She was all about the music, and if you listen carefully you heard how she was feeling.

Before I even got a chance to tell her how I felt, she ended things. I thought I was going to break even more. I couldn't really understand why she wanted to break up with me, until the next day. I found out she was back in the drugs, I realized why she couldn't be with me. "Sara you can't love two things at the same time, you gotta let go of at lease one" Dylan chose drugs over her love for me, and that's why I left.

It wasn't till recently that my family actually spoke about Dylan, they usually avoided the topic. When Elijah told me she was singing at the "Bar" I was so excited for her, it's something she always wanted to do. I never heared if Dylan ever got her issues figured out or of she was off the drugs.

As I watched her sing, I think I was the only one that could tell she wasn't the same Dylan. She was my ex who chose drugs over me, but this time I decided I wasn't going to leave. I am here to fight for the love of my life weather she wants my love or not.

**_"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."_**

**_― Nicole Sobon_**

* * *

**A/N: R&R please**

**My friend has all rights to Sara & Elijah…I just borrowed the names… lol**


	34. 3 Words

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music playlist:**

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapter 34- 3 words

**Spencer POV**

I woke up to find my self alone in my bed; I rolled over onto my back and put my arm behind my head. As I stared at the ceiling I started to think about how these few weeks have changed my life so much, even Dylan's life has been changed. I didn't think I could be this happy again, I thought my wife was gone for good.

I smelt the sweetness of pancakes being made and I knew where my wife was, she was probably in the kitchen making pancakes. As I got out of bed and put my house coat on, I noticed a rose on my dresser. There was a note attached to it, I smiled

"_**Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." **_

― _**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**_

I smiled and put blue rose back on my dresser and headed towards the kitchen. What I found surprised me; Ashley was wearing a chef's hat. Of course she had short shorts and a tank top on, but the best part was the chef's hat. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her shoulder.

"Good Morning Top chef" she laughed, and turned in my arms.

"Morning baby, sleep good?" I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I did, so you decided to cook me breakfast?"

"I did, go sit down and I will bring you some"

I went over to the island and sat down; I sipped on the coffee Ashley had made for her self. Of course there wasn't enough sugar in it and I made a nasty look.

"Spence you know you can't take my coffee, it's to bland for you"

"What ever, hey baby did Dylan come home last night?"

"Yes, it was her that made that bang. Oh and Sara came over as well"

Ashley scooped up all the chocolate pancakes and headed over to sit next to me; she kissed my cheek and let her arm come around my shoulders. As she started to eat her breakfast, it made me smiled how good it felt to do this again with her.

"You were up early this morning babe?"

"I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking this was a dream. So eventually I just got up and went to the studio and played around"

"Anything good?" I noticed she bit her lip.

"Ya, I wrote a new song."

"Really!" I loved when she wrote songs, only because most of them were about Dylan and I

"Ya, it still needs some fixing but…"

"It's perfect, can I hear it?"

"After breakfast"

"No, no, no right now. Please I haven't got the chance to hear any new songs baby" I gave her the famous head tilt; I knew she was a goner.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and took my hand, as we got to the stairway she lean in and gave me a kiss. I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's go Romeo"

She smiled and led me into the studio, where I took a seat on the couch and she took a seat on the stool. She grabbed her guitar and started to tune it a little bit, then looked and took a breath. I laughed; she always got nervous when she was sharing a song she wrote.

"Okay so this song I based it off your view, as when we were running away from your mom. I know it sounds silly but it came to me last night, and I wanted to share it with you. So this song is Love story and it's about you running away with me."

She started to strum…

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**And the flashback starts **_

_**I'm standing there **_

_**On a balcony in summer air **_

_**See the lights **_

_**See the party, the ball gowns **_

_**See you make your way through the crowd **_

_**And say hello, little did I know **_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles **_

_**And my mommy said stay away from Juliet **_

_**And I was crying on the staircase **_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said **_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone **_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run **_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes **_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you **_

_**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew **_

_**So close your eyes **_

_**Escape this town for a little while **_

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter **_

_**And my mommy said stay away from Juliet **_

_**But you were everything to me **_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said **_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone **_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run **_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess **_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes **_

_**Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel **_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real **_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess **_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes **_

_**Oh oh **_

_**I got tired of waiting **_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around **_

_**My faith in you was fading **_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said **_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone **_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come **_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think **_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said **_

_**Marry me Juliet **_

_**You'll never have to be alone **_

_**I love you and that's all I really know **_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress **_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes **_

_**Oh, oh, **_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**_

I got up from the couch and walked over to her, and took her face in my hands. I smiled and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"That was beautiful baby"

"Ya?" as she put down her guitar and grabbed me so I was straddling her.

"Ya" I kissed her and let my arms come around her neck and pulled her in closer to me, I felt her tongue run cross my bottom lip and I let her tongue in and sucked on it. I moan as I felt her hands go up under my shirt.

"Aaahh! My eyes" we stopped and turned to see our daughter standing there covering her eyes, with Sara next to her laughing.

"Oh Dylan your parents are in love, they had you didn't they"

"Yes but it's not like…."

"Dylan doesn't finish that sentence" Is shook my head and got off of my wife and took her hand; we walked over to the couch and took a seat. Of course I choose to sit on her lap and cuddle up to her, Dylan took a seat on the stool.

"So what bring you to kids down here?"

"Well we heared you playing so I wanted to come hear it, well done mom"

Ashley smiled and thanked her daughter, Ashley loved making music but she loved it even more when Dylan approved the song.

"I actually have a song for both of you" I looked at Ashley and smiled, she has never written us a song before.

"Sure, ya of course go for it Baby girl" We both sat up and took each others hands; this was a proud moment for us.

"Okay well uuummm this song I wrote to you two and I hope you like it" I noticed in the corner of my eye Sara giving her an encouraging smile…

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one that falls**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

As the music stopped, Ashley let go of my hand and stood up. She walked over to the piano and rests her arms on the top of it. I watched as Dylan sat the guitar down and played with her hands. I myself didn't know how to react, so I sat there and ran my hands through my hair. Finally Ashley spoke…

"How Long Dylan"….

A/N: R&R Please


	35. My Life In Your Eyes

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

* * *

**Music In This Chapter:**

**You Save Me – Kenny Chesney**

**In My Daughters Eyes – Martina McBride**

_**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates everyone, thank you to all my readers and for those who take the time to review my story. Thank you to my wonderful Girlfriend who helps me when I have writers block. I love you baby xoxo**_

* * *

Chapter 35 – My Life In Your Eyes

_**~Flashback~**_

_**We were waiting for Ellen to call us out on stage, when I felt someone kiss the back of my neck. I didn't move, I just stood there looking straight ahead. I wanted to kiss her back, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go, but I couldn't.**_

"_**How do you want to do this Spencer"**_

"_**Like we love each other"**_

"_**We do love each other Spencer" I turned and looked at her, and took her hand in mine. As the stage manager told us we are on in 10.**_

"_**If we are then why are we getting told to act like it then?" **_

"_**Please help me welcome Mrs & Mrs Davies"**_

_**As we walked out on stage my eyes made contact with our daughter, she was sitting with Kyla in the front row. I let go of Ashley hand to go hug Ellen, and sit down on the couch closes to Ellen. Ashley hugged Ellen and sat beside me, with one arm around my shoulder and the other on my knee. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, If we weren't on tv I think she would have shown she was more shocked.**_

"_**Welcome Ashley and Spencer, How are you both?"**_

"_**Hello Ellen, thanks for having us. Spencer and I are doing great, busy but great"**_

"_**Yes our lives are a little busy these days but we are good" as I put my hand on top of Ashley's and intertwine are fingers on my leg.**_

"_**I bet, you both have new projects in the works. Ashley your about to go on tour for your new album and Spencer you are producing a new movie?"**_

" _**Yes and we are so excited for both" I answered and looked towards Dylan, she had a sad look. She knew it ment that her mother was leaving us for 6 months.**_

"_**Do we get to know what this movie is called?" I turned back and laughed.**_

"_**It's called 'Runaway'"**_

"_**Now this movie you have written and now producing on your own?"**_

"_**Yes, that's correct" I felt Ashley squeeze my leg, I smiled and leaned into her.**_

"_**This movie is based on a true story?" I was waiting for this question, I gave Ellen a smile.**_

"_**Kinda, it's about a girl name Nicole who starts to feel attraction to girls. Instead of finding out what they are, she turns the other way and fellows her mothers views and you see how her life is effected by not excepting who you are as a Gay person. The truth about the movie is that I pictured what my life would be like if I didn't fellow my heart in high school and followed down the Catholic road my mother had set for my self and my brothers."**_

"_**Wow, it sounds like an amazing movie and I am looking forward to watching it. Now Ashley you must be very proud of your wife" I didn't even need to hear an answer I knew Ashley was proud of me no matter what I did.**_

" _**I am so proud of my wife, and I am so happy she decided to not only write this script, but make it into a movie. There isn't anything Spencer does that won't make me proud of her, but there are so many things that make me MORE proud to be her wife. To stand by her and watch her dreams come too." I leaned in a kissed her on the lips, I needed to hear that as much as she needed to say it.**_

"_**Now let's get to your tour Ashley, what should your fans be expected to see when they attend"**_

"_**They should expect to see and hear my heart and soul. The album its self is full of songs I wrote from the heart and I think on this tour your going to see that."**_

"_**Now is it hard to be away from your family"**_

"_**Yes. I don't like being away from my family, I try not to be if I can help it."**_

"_**Now with both of you doing these big projects how does your daughter feel about this. Is Dylan here with you two?" We both looked over and smiled as Dylan waved to Ellen.**_

"_**Yes where ever we go, we always bring her." Ashley answered as I watched Kyla whisper in Dylan's ear.**_

"_**Now you two are big on family how do you make family time work with your schedules" Ashley looked at me, I knew I had to answer this one.**_

"_**We put our family first, and work second. If Dylan is sick then either Ashley or I will take the time off and be with her. We don't work on weekends, that is are family time, Dylan is in after school programs. Ashley and I make sure we are done work and there cheering her on with what ever she is doing."**_

"_**Sounds like you both are wonderful parents and can see that Dylan is happy to have you both doing well for your self" we both looked over at out daughter and blew her kisses, she blew some back.**_

"_**Now Ashley will you sing us a song?"**_

"_**Sure, I will be happy to"**_

_**Ashley kissed my cheek and walked over to the stool, the stage was lit was warm lighting making her look more beautiful. I got up from the couch and sat beside Ellen on the edge of the stage, I looked up and gave Dylan the okay to come over and sit with me. She boilted out of her seat and took her place between my legs and my arms around her.**_

"_**I love you Dylan Davies"**_

"_**I love you too mommy"**_

_**We both turned to watch Ashley play, she picked up her guitar and started to strum. It was these moments that I loved the most, when we did things together as a family.**_

"_**This song is off my new album, its called ' You Save Me'. This is for you baby, I love you till my heart stops beating and more" I held Dylan closer to me, as the words started to move from her lips.**_

**Every now and then I get a little lost**

**My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed**

**Every now and then I'm right up on the edge**

**Dangling my toes out over the ledge**

**I just thank God you're here**

**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**'Cause when I'm a firecracker coming' undone**

**Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me**

**It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul**

**I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know**

**The perfect thing to say to save me from myself**

**You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else**

**And I thank God you do**

**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**

**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me**

**I know I don't tell you nearly enough**

**That I couldn't live one day without your love**

**When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves**

**Up on a highwire that's ready to break**

**When I've had just about all I can take**

**Baby you, baby you save me**

**When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

**When I'm a firecracker coming undone**

**When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me**

**Baby you save me**

_**I smiled and clapped along with everyone else, wiping away the tear then I let go in the middle of the song. Ashley always knew how to make me fall for her even more. **_

"_**I'm going to sing one more song and this one I just wrote, so I hope you like it."**_

_**Dylan looked up at me and I just smiled, Ashley never told us about this.**_

**In my daughter's eyes, **

**I am a hero,**

**I am strong and wise, **

**And I know no fear,**

**But the truth is plain to see,**

**She was sent to rescue me,**

**I see who I want to be,**

**In my daughter's eyes**

**In my daughter's eyes,**

**Everyone is equal,**

**Darkness turns to light,**

**And the world is at peace,**

**This miracle god gave to me,**

**Gives me strength when I am weak,**

**I find reason to believe,**

**In my daughter's eyes**

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger,**

**How it puts a smile in my heart,**

**Everything becomes a little clearer,**

**I realize what life is all about,**

**It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,**

**It's giving more when you feel like giving up,**

**I've seen the light,**

**It's in my daughter's eyes**

**In my daughter's eyes,**

**I can see the future,**

**A reflection of who I am and what will be,**

**And though she'll grow and someday leave,**

**Maybe raise a family,**

**When i'm gone I hope you see,**

**How happy she made me,**

**For i'll be there,**

**In my daughter's eyes**

_**As the audience burst into applause, Dylan ran into Ashley's arms. I turned and saw some of the audience crying, and I even had some tears in my eyes. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to my wife and wrap my arm around her. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.**_

"_**I love you Ashley, and I will never stop loving you" **_

"_**I love you to baby"**_

"_**I love you too moms"we both smiled and hugged Dylan.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

_**A/N: R&R Please**_


	36. Give Me Strength like You

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music in This Chapter: **

**You Raised Me Up – Josh Groban**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Give Me Strength like You**

**Spencer POV**

Sometimes you see it in the news that a teen as died of an overdose and you always point The finger at the parents, and how that teen was raised. You never look at your own teenager and ask your self "What would I do to make sure My Teen doesn't end up like that" Truth is we don't know what's going on in are teenager's heads or life, unless we pay attention. I know I should have, maybe this wouldn't be happening to my family.

"Morning" I felt her arms around me, and when I did I felt more relaxed. Today is when we take Dylan to a centre where she can get help. It was her choice, not Ashley's or mine.

"Good morning" I felt her kiss my bare shoulder, and pull up my sweater to cover it. I turned in her arms and snuggle into her.

"Did you call them?"

"Ya… uuummm they will be there waiting"

"Good"

I leaned into her, letting her body keep me warm when the wind blew past us. This morning the waves were gone, the sun was hiding behind clouds. Today you could tell it was going to be a sad day.

"Will I like it there mom?" we turned to see Dylan coming beside us holding Sara around the Waist. I smiled and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the Head, going back to Ashley's arms.

"Dylan, it won't be the greatest. Your mother and I will be here for you till the end baby girl" Dylan looked into Ashley eyes, you could see them love between them… mother and daughter love.

"Can I Play something for you guys?" We both smiled and went to go sit on chairs by the patio table.

"Dylan do you want me to go get your guitar from the Bedroom?" Dylan nodded, and Sara left to Grab the guitar.

"No we are not dating" Wow she can read are minds.

'We didn't …" I hit Ashley's arm and smiled.

"Yes we were baby" She rolled her eyes and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Eeewww can you two not do that" we both laughed, when Sara came with the guitar in her hands.

"There your parents Dylan, be nice"

"Yes they are, and this Song I wrote for you both. Thank you for always being there for me, even if I have lied to you" I wiped my eyes of tears, and Ashley pulled me into her.

**_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_**

**_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_**

**_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_**

**_Until you come and sit awhile with me._**

**_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_**

**_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_**

**_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_**

**_You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

**_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_**

**_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_**

**_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_**

**_You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

**_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_**

**_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_**

**_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_**

**_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._**

**_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_**

**_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_**

**_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_**

**_You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

**_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_**

**_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_**

**_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_**

**_You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

**_You raise me up... To more than I can be._**

"I love you both, and I know I can beat this addiction and come home clean for good. You both raised me to be strong, now I am going to show you both how strong I'm going to be"

* * *

A/N: R&R please


	37. Hold Me Tight

**A/N: I apologize f****or not updating soon, here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy this one**

**XO I love you baby, you're my everything XO**

* * *

**I DO NO OWN SON **

**Music In This Chapter:**

All or Nothing – Theory Of A Deadman

My Wish For You – Rascal Flatts

**Chapter 37 – Hold Me Tight**

* * *

**Ashley POV**

_**This is it nothing to hide**_

_**One more kiss never say goodbye**_

_**This is it babe your all mine**_

_**Looking at all or nothing**_

_**Babe it's you and I**_

_**I know that I am good for something**_

_**So lets go give it a try**_

_**We got our backs against the ocean**_

_**It's just us against the world**_

_**Looking at all or nothing**_

_**Babe it's you and I**_

_**With you I know that**_

_**I am good for something**_

_**So lets go give it a try**_

"Some how I knew you were going to be here" I looked up to see Spencer leaning against the door.

"Ya, I came to record a few songs" I bit my lip and played with the string on my guitar.

"It's not your fault you know" I got up and set my guitar down on the stand and walked past Spencer to the control room. She grabbed my hand and turned me around to face her.

"Ashley, we are all dealing with this. You and I have to deal with this together, you promised you weren't going to run again" I watched as she let go of my hand and went to see on the chair in the corner.

"Spencer, I'm not running"

"It feels like it! all you have been doing is spending more and more time recording music!" I could see the tears in her eyes, I let out the air I was holding and took a seat next to her.

"I feel like if I didn't leave, then maybe she would have never started the drugs Spencer. Everyone was hurt because I made a mistake, not you or anyone" I played with my fingers, and let the tears fall.

"That's what you think, Ashley we both messed up. Now we have to pay for what we have done. This isn't how are family was suppose to be, but it is. So let's get through it together, please" I reached over and grabbed her hand, letting my thumb rub the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I was leaving again" I turned her head and kissed the tears away.

"I need you, I need my wife, and I need my best friend" I needed her too.

"I'm here baby, I'm never leaving you Spencer" I lean in and Kiss her softly on her lips, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Hold me Ashley" I leaned back into the couch letting her snuggle into my side; I run my hand through her hair. Kissing her head once in a while whispering 'I love yous'

"My parents want us to come over and have dinner tonight, Kyla will be there too." I rubbed her shoulder.

"That sounds perfect, I miss your parents"

'They miss you too baby" I felt her kiss my neck lightly.

"What time are we going over?"

"We have to be there in an hour, mom told me to pick up some strawberries and watermelon for the fruit salad" I laughed.

"Your mom would ask us over for dinner then make us buy dessert"

"Shut up and let's go baby"

I pulled Spencer back down and kissed her hard, letting my hand run through her hair and pull her closer. I felt her hand come around and up under my shirt. I moan as she took my lip in between her teeth and pulled.

"Do we have to leave?" She laughed and shoved my away from her, making me get up from the couch.

I turned back around and gave her my hand to help her up, and kissed her on the lips once she was in my arms again. With her arms around me and mine around hers we headed for are car out side. Tonight we were going to spend some time with the family… minus one Carlin Davies.

* * *

"Can you grab the wine glasses from the top shelve honey" I gave Paula and smile and went and got the glasses, Paula loved her wine.

"Now Paula doesn't be drinking too much, we do have to get up early" I looked and Spencer and Laughed, her parents were always like this.

I grabbed the glasses and met Spencer in the back with the wine, tonight it was red wine. As she poured each glass I couldn't help but feel luck to have her as my wife.

"Baby I'm just going to go get the silver wears if you want to set the plates" I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I would love to baby" She turned her head and kissed me, leaving me to set the table. Just when I was putting down the last plate, my cell started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Mom" My hearts skipped, we haven't heared from Dylan in a couple of days.

"Hey Baby girl how are you" I could hear her shaking, her withdraws were almost over if she could talk.

"I'm ok…mom it hurts" I sat down on the back stairs playing with some broken pant chips on the stair case.

"I know Dylan, but you will get through this. This is the hard part honey, but you gotta stay strong for me"

"Was it this bad for you?" Do I tell her the truth? I blew out some air and answered her question.

"It was worst baby"

"It was?" I could hear the crack in her voice; it was so painful to hear.

"Yeah baby girl, but you will get through this Dylan" I wiped the tear that had fallen from my eye. Hearing Dylan like this was killing me, I just wanted to go pick up my daughter and hold her.

"Mom?"

"Yes" It went quiet and I heared some ruffling, I looked at the time and she would be just going to bed.

"Can you sing to me mommy" I held in the tears, and the perfect song came to my mind.

_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,**_

_**And each road leads you where you want to go,**_

_**And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,**_

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**_

_**And if one door opens to another door closed,**_

_**I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**_

_**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**_

_**But more than anything, more than anything,**_

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,**_

_**All the ones who love you, in the place you left,**_

_**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,**_

_**And you help somebody every chance you get,**_

_**Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,**_

_**And you always give more than you take.**_

_**But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,**_

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**_

_**Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**_

_**And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah, this, is my wish.**_

_**This is my wish**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you**_

_**May all your dreams stay big**_

"I love you Mom"

"I love you To Dylan"

Soon as I heared her end the call, I let the tears fall. Why did my daughter have to go through this, it hurts so much to know I couldn't be there holding her. I felt a pair of arms around me, there was only one pair of arms that made me feel safe, my Wife's. I turned and cried into her shoulder as she held me, griping me to her.

* * *

**A/N: R&R Please**


	38. Breaking Point

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter38 – Breaking Point

**Spencer POV**

"_The Davies Have Lost Another One To Drugs"_

"_Marriage Ending, Because Of Cheating"_

"_Dylan Blaming Her Parents For Wrecking Her Life"_

"_Spencer Moves On With Another Women"_

I picked up all the news papers and threw them into the trash in the Kitchen. Ashley must have picked them up; she is only killing her self more by reading this crap. I opened the fridge door and grabbed a beer, I needed something to relax. Things with the press were getting worst, and Ashley is still blaming her self. Dylan will be getting out next week; hopefully she can show her mother that Ashley isn't to blame.

I pick up a picture of all three of us at the park, things were better back then. Now my little girl is in Rehab, and my wife is fighting her demons on the inside. Makes me think and wonder if we will ever get are happy ending. Or is this what God has planned for us all along.

"Since when do you start drinking before dinner?" I turned and saw Kyla leaning on the side door to the balcony. I smiled and walked over giving her a big hug, she has been so busy with being Ashley manager I haven't had time to see her.

"Well I thought I disserved it" She laughed and we both went to sit down outside, I started to peel off my label on my beer.

"Things will get better Spencer, you all just need time" I looked up and gave her a smile.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Dylan, Damn Kyla I should have been there for her" She grabbed my hand.

"Spencer, I promised her that I would never tell you. Dylan knew how hurt you were over Ashley, and she thought she could handle this one thing on her own. I know I should have told you, but Dylan is stubborn like Ashley. We would have just made it worst by interfering"

"Worst Kyla! She is in rehab!" I get up and walk over to the other side of the deck.

"She is getting help!" I turned and looked at her, feeling the anger come up.

"From something that shouldn't even have happen! God why did Aiden have to fuck everything up like he always does!"

"Look Spencer, I know Aiden messed a lot of people's life up but we need to move on from all of this" I sat my beer down and walked over to her.

"Get over it kyla? What do you think I have been trying to do! Since Ashley walked out of are lives all those years ago I have been trying to move on! It's not that simple Kyla!"

"I know Spencer, and Im really sorry okay?" I wiped the tears away, and sat down.

"When does it all stop? When does my daughter become my little girl again, and when do I get my wife back that I loved since that day I saw her that first day of school?" I felt her hand come to rest on my back

"Give it time Spencer, that's all you can do" I turned my head and cried onto her shoulder, I have been keeping everything in and I just can't anymore. I grip her shoulders as I let everything that I have been holding in.

"Ssh it's okay Spencer" I felt her pull away, when I looked up Ashley was just sitting down. I fell into her arms and Cried.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but this is all so hard"

"I know Spencer, I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you" I felt her lay soft kisses on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry that I have been blaming my self when I should have been making sure my wife was okay" I felt tears on my shoulders, I lifted my head and she was crying. I wiped away the tears

"You need to except that this wasn't your fault Ashley, and to come back to me baby" I lay a gentle kiss on her lips.

She shakes her head, and turns to Kyla.

"Kyla, can you make sure I have nothing planned till after Dylan gets out?" Kyla smiles.

"Ya I can do that" she turns and heads into the house, leaving me in the arms of my wife's.

"I love you Ashley"

"I love you too Spencer" I smiled and took her face in my hands, running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Why don't we go spend some time together in the Hot Tub?" Ashley smiled and kissed my thumb.

"That's a perfect idea baby"

**R&R Please**


	39. Skin

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating enough, but I am back now. I just finished a Landscaping Program, and it took a lot out of me. Now I am done till Sept, so hopefully I can update more for all of you. Thank you to all my Followers, and those who review. Those who are following my other story "Always"; I will be updating that one soon. I also want to say thank to my wonderful, amazing Girlfriend who has been bugging me to update. I love you baby xoxox **_

_**Anyways, here is a short update. More to come soon. **_

_**Sushi1976**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SON**_

Chapter 39 – Skin

**Spencer POV**

I felt her hand slide down my back and grip me closer to her, her tongue soothing the bite mark she dug into my neck. I gripped my arm around her neck and let out a moan, I have missed how she made me feel.

"Ashley, don't stop" just then I felt two more fingers slide into me; I turn my head and kissed her as hard as she was pumping into me now.

"Never baby" With one hand around her neck, and the other on her shoulder, I was riding my wife's fingers hard in are hot tub.

"Feels so fucking good baby" I let my head fall back, and let out a louder moan. Ashley had a grip on my hips and was helping me ride her fingers. I looked down and bit my lip. I know it was her weakness.

"Spencer, you feel amazing around my fingers" I smiled and kissed her, grinding even more into her. Just then I felt her thumb tease my clit ad her fingers curled.

"Ashley, fuck!" I dug my nails into her shoulder, and kissed her harder. Riding her fingers as hard as I can.

"Cum for me baby, show me how I make you feel" She was sucking on my neck, and moving my hips down harder. The water was splashing; I could see it go over the edge.

"I'm Cumming baby!" I put my head back and shook, as my orgasm came over me and I came all down her fingers.

"Fuck Spencer, I love when you cum baby." I collapsed in her arms, as Ashley slowly pulled out of me. Wrapping her arms around me tight, she laid gentle kisses over my collarbone.

"I love you Spencer"

"I love you too Ashley" I smiled and leaned back, looking down at her. Ashley and I were fully naked in are bathtub. I bit my lip, and smirked.

"Turn around baby"

* * *

"Spencer you ready?" I looked over and smiled, we were at the rehab centre visiting Dylan.

"I think so" she grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips kissing it.

"Everything will be fine Spencer, now come on are daughter is waiting" I leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you baby"

"No reason to thank me baby" I open my door and climb out; I looked around and saw a garden on the side of the building. The flowers were so bright and alive, made me smile.

Ashley met me when I got around the car; we reached for each others hand and walked up to the centre. I took my other hand and held her arm, I knew this might be harder for then it was for me.

"I'm fine Spencer" I laughed and kissed her on her cheek.

"I know baby"

**R&R Please**


	40. Family

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

**Music In This Chapter: **

Highway Don't Care – Tim Mcgraw

Run- P!nk

* * *

Chapter 40 – Family

**Dylan POV **

When I was a little girl I would hear my mom playing a song on the piano, I would go in and listen to the words. I knew most of her songs where about my mother or I. Sometimes she would write song about her father, and you could tell by the pain in her voice. There was this one song that when she would play when my mother and her would fight. I use to sit outside the door and listen to it, some reason it calmed me. My parents love for each other was huge, and I knew that no matter what they would find each other.

_**Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back**_

_**And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast**_

_**You're trying not to think about what went wrong**_

_**Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'**_

_**You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio**_

_**And the song goes**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby**_

_**The highway won't hold you tonight**_

_**The highway don't know you're alive**_

_**The highway don't care if you're all alone**_

_**But I do, I do.**_

_**The highway won't dry your tears**_

_**The highway don't need you here**_

_**The highway don't care if you're coming home**_

_**But I do, I do.**_

_**I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat**_

_**Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.**_

_**You're trying not to let the first tear fall out**_

_**Trying not to think about turning around**_

_**You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on**_

_**So you sing along**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**_

_**I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby**_

_**The highway won't hold you tonight**_

_**The highway don't know you're alive**_

_**The highway don't care if you're all alone**_

_**But I do, I do.**_

_**The highway won't dry your tears**_

_**The highway don't need you here**_

_**The highway don't care if you're coming home**_

_**But I do, I do.**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**_

_**I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby**_

_**The highway don't care**_

_**The highway don't care**_

_**The highway don't care**_

_**But I do, I do.**_

_**I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**_

_**I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby**_

_**(The highway don't care**_

_**The highway don't care**_

_**The highway don't care**_

_**But I do, I do)**_

"Wow, your getting good at playing the guitar. Soon you will on the stage rocking it up with your mother" I laughed, running to hug my mom tight. I have missed her and my mom so much.

"Hey mommy, I missed you. Where's …" I looked for my other mom, but didn't see her.

"She's coming; she is talking to the doctor in charge of you." I bit my lip and nodded, knowing my mother use to attend this rehab.

"How are things going between you two?" We took a seat on the couch, where I come to write.

"We are better; it's going to take time Dylan"

"I know mom, I just want you and mom to be back together"

"Dylan we are back together, we are just mending some wounds" I smiled and curled up to my mom side, I loved how honest my mother was to me.

As I layed there in my mothers arms, I felt her run her hands through my hair. This was the safest I have felt in a very long time. Being here in rehab can be scary with all the drug addicts and doctors coming and going. At night you can hear the patients cry and yell as the drugs are coming out of them. Then you have the nightmares, they don't go away so easy.

"There are my girls" I looked up and smiled, I have missed my rockstar Mom.

"Mom!" I ran over and leaped into her arms, wrapping my arms around her neck as tight as I can.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" She sat me down and walked over taking a seat with my mother. I smiled, and sat on her lap with my feet on my mom's legs.

"I'm perfect not that you two are here" They both looked at each other and kissed, so weird but so happy to see them kiss.

"We are happy to be here, now tell us"

"It's good; Doctor Phillips says I should be out by next week"

"That's good Baby girl" I smiled and hugged my mom, smiling at my other one.

"We are so proud of you Dyl"

Ashley POV

"Hey, can I play you something Dylan?" My daughter smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Of course mom, I love when you play" I smiled and got up from the couch walking over to the piano

"I wrote this song for you Dylan, when I was in here recovering from my addiction" I gave Dylan a smile

_**Remember make believe in you**_

_**All the things I said I'd do**_

_**I wouldn't hurt you, like the world did me**_

_**Keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet**_

_**Everything that I went through, **_

_**I'm grateful you won't have to do**_

_**I know that you will have to fall**_

_**I can't hide you from it all**_

_**But take the best of what I've got**_

_**And you know no matter what**_

_**Before you walk away, you know you can**_

_**Run, run, run, **_

_**Back to my arms, back to my arms**_

_**Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh **_

_**See, here's the bloody, bloody truth **_

_**You will hurt and you will lose**_

_**I've got scars you won't believe**_

_**Wear them proudly on my sleeve**_

_**I hope you'll have the sense to know**_

_**That sadness comes and sadness goes**_

_**Love so hard and play life loud**_

_**It's the only thing to give a damn about**_

_**But take the best of what I've got**_

_**And you know no matter what**_

_**Before you walk away, you know you can**_

_**Run, run, run, **_

_**Back to my arms, back to my arms**_

_**Run, run, run, **_

_**Back to my arms and they will hold you down**_

_**All this time I swear I'll never waste it**_

_**All your smiles I'm always gonna save them**_

_**Put it in the back of my mind**_

_**Whenever I'm away from you **_

_**Run, run, run **_

_**Back to your arms, back to your arms**_

_**Run, run, run**_

_**Back your arms and they will hold you**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**Back to my arms, back to my arms**_

_**All this time I swear I'll never waste it**_

_**All your smiles I'm always gonna save them**_

_**Put it in the back of my mind**_

_**Back to my arms, and they will hold you down**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh **_

_**They will hold you down**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh **_

"I'm proud of you Dylan, and when you get out I promise you we will be a family again"

* * *

**R&R Please**


	41. Sunrise & Sunset

**I DO NOT OWN SON**

Chapter 41 – Sunrise & Sunset

_**Spencer POV**_

As a parent you worry about your child, and there future. You try to protect them from everything bad in this world, but sometimes you can't. I never thought my life would be this way, I didn't even think I would be married to a girl. Life takes you on different roads and you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

This morning I got up early and sat down on beach shore, letting the waves hit my feet. Something about the sunrise and the smell of the ocean made getting up early worth wild. I breathed in the cold air and exhaled, relaxing my whole body. I relaxed even more when I felt two arms come wrapped around me from behind, I leaned back into them. Feeling her heart beat on my back, and her breathe on my neck.

"Why aren't you in bed Ash, you were up late in the studio" I felt her lay a gentle kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry I was up late baby, I had a song stuck in my head and I wanted to record it. For why I'm up so early, well you know I can't sleep well with out you by my side"

"Ash, you lasted without me for a very long time, I'm sure one morning wouldn't bother you" Ashley turned my head quickly and look at me.

"It doesn't matter if I survived without you Spencer, but how I have you now and I'm worried that its all a dream and I'm going to wake up and all of this will disappear" I held my hand up to her cheek

"Ashley its not dream baby, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" I gently took her lips into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Spencer, and I am keeping my promise to are daughter. Once she is home we are going to be a family again"

"We are a family Ash, we are just going to be together again" I felt some tears go on my hand, I looked up and noticed Ashley was crying.

"Spence, I messed up so bad and I just want everything to be okay. I know I need to work on thing with Dylan and you. Please promise me that everything will be okay" I turned and took her face in my hands, kissing her.

"I promise Ashley, everything will be okay" I kissed her with everything I had, to show her how much I loved her.

"I love you Spencer"

"I love you too Ashley" I smiled and snuggled into her chest, with her arms wrapped around me tightly.

The first start to protecting your child is to make sure your child knows they are loved and no matter what they will always be safe in your arms. Your child will learn fast about this world and how horrible it can be, but they also will know that your arms with be the safest place in this world.

Tomorrow we bring Dylan home, and as I lay in my wife's arms I know that Dylan will be okay. It's the arms that are keeping me warm on this cold morning that will keep her and I safe from what ever else life throws at us. Together we are a family, and together we will share are lives.

_**A/N: R&R please …. Is this the End?**_


End file.
